Lo que fuimos nosotros
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: El verdadero amor permanece en la eternidad... a pesar de separarse, de una u otra manera tendrán que reencontrarse... y para ellos, la última prueba de amor está por suceder... SesshxRin
1. Prologo

**Bueno, siguiendo consejos definitivamente me gustaría empezar algo… ¿les parece un prologo? Yo digo que sí, ya que con el titulo parecería muy bonito, bueno, espero que les guste, si no, lo puedo borrar si ustedes me dicen.**

**Sesshomaru tiene una hija, pero no es biológica y tampoco está casado… al final de la historia, es decir, hasta donde se quedo la autora original, les daré mi fin y epilogo. Rin se volvió una escritora muy famosa que vive con una de sus amigas, Ayame, y su hija, Akade, que le dice tía, ella está igual de solterona… ¿Se volverán a unir? Esperen el fin y Epilogo.**

Tokio, Japón. 12 am.

-¡Papi!-corría la niña hacia los brazos de su padre-. No puedo dormir, tengo miedo. Cuéntame un cuento.

-Hace 4 horas que te conté una-suspiro-. Bueno, primero te llevo a tu cuarto…-dijo llevándola en sus brazos hacia la habitación de la niña.

-No-dijo la niña negando con la cabeza-. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro mi vida-dijo besándola en la cabeza-. Aunque tengas 8 años siempre serás mi bebe-dijo llevándola a la cama y acostándola junto de él.

-¡Qué bueno! Así tal vez no crezca y siempre me vas a cuidar…

-No lo creo ya que si no creces no me vas a dar nietos…

-Creo que si, además quiero que te conozcan.

-Bueno, te voy a contar la historia de Peter Pan…

-No-negó la niña-. Cuéntame la del florista y la estudiante.

-Mizuki tu siempre terminas por contarla…

-Anda papi… Esta vez te dejo contarla toditita.

-Mizuki…

& Múnich, Alemania. 8 pm.

-¡Ándale Tía!-suplicaba la niña-. ¡Cuéntame una historia! Sino no me voy a dormir.

-Akade, ya tienes 12 años… Bueno, te cuento la de caperucita roja…

-No-negó la niña-. Quiero la del florista y la estudiante, esa está muy bonita…

-No Akade, siempre terminas contándola tu misma…

-¡Ándale! Juro que esta vez te dejo contarla toda a ti solita.

-Si dices al menos una palabra que tenga que ver con la historia, ya no la cuento.

-Lo juro.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi prologo, la verdad es una idea que se me salió, espero les haya gustado.**


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! La verdad casi me la he pasado escribiendo y creo que si sigo asi me quedare loca… Peor bueno, he aquí otro fic.**

_El mudarme a la imponente ciudad de Tokyo, no sólo significó una nueva secundaria y nuevos amigos, sino que también el comienzo de un amor agridulce._

En una silenciosa calle de Tokyo resonaban los pasos que daba una jovencita de larga cabellera negra con un mechón atado al costado de su cabeza. Ella llevaba en una de sus manos un mapa y en la otra una valija.

- _¿Dónde estaré? No veo por ninguna parte la academia. ¡Ya me perdí!_ – Pensó Rin frustrada mientras se apoyaba, sin percatarse, sobre la vidriera de un local.

- ¡¿Qué hacés?! ¡Acabo de limpiar los vidrios y vos ya me los estás ensuciando! – Apuntó un viejo con su dedo índice a la muchacha descaradamente.

- Y-yo… ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – Se inclinó Rin dos veces – No me fijé en donde me apoyaba – Habló algo nerviosa y estrujando el mapa que tenía en sus manos.

- Ahh... – Suspiró el veterano de ojos saltones – Lo voy a tener que limpiar de vuelta – Dijo entrando a su tienda en busca de un paño y un limpia vidrios.

- ¡Señor, si usted quiere yo los limpio! – Exclamó la joven apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del viejo – Después de todo, yo los ensucié.

- ¡Ay, qué jovencita más adorable! ¡Si sólo mi empleado fuera como vos! – Expresó el veterano entregándole el paño y el limpia vidrios – Mirá, quiero que quede todo brilloso, pero esta parte… - Explicaba el hombre mayor a la pelinegra mientras a ella le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

Repentinamente, la adolescente y el anciano escucharon el motor de un auto que se estaba acercando hacia ellos. El vehículo, un BMW descapotable, frenó bruscamente frente a los dos individuos que se encontraban sobre la vereda.

- ¿Cómo estás Totosai? - Preguntó un joven de cabellera plateada algo despeinada. Al quitarse los anteojos negros que traía, Rin pudo ver que sus ojos eran ámbares.

- Bien. ¿Y vos Inuyasha? ¿Cómo está todo por tu casa? – Respondió el viejo con otra pregunta.

- Está todo mucho mejor desde que el cretino se fue – Contestó el plateado mientras bajaba del auto – Por cierto, cuando veas al cretino ese, dale esta cajita que se olvidó.

- Kami ¿Cuándo van a dejar de odiarse ustedes dos? – Cuestionó Totosai tomando la cajita musical.

- Nunca. Eso es obvio. Pero, ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría mucho ver al idota en un delantalcito y vendiendo flores – Habló Inuyasha burlonamente.

- _¿Qué? ¿Esto es un local de flores?__ – _Se preguntó Rin emocionada. Ella amaba las flores.

- Hoy iba a venir más tarde. Pero me gustaría saber una cosa Inuyasha: ¿Qué hacés un sábado a las diez de la mañana despierto? – Trató de indagar el anciano con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su encorvada espalda.

- Ni yo puedo creer estar despierto a esta hora. Fue idea de Kagome que quiso que nos juntáramos para ir a desayunar – Explicó el muchacho apoyado sobre su auto – Dijo que había que aprovechar al máximo nuestro último fin de semana antes de empezar las clases.

Rin, mientras los dos hombres hablaban, estaba por entrar a la tienda de flores para poder ver que variedad había, pero la alarma de su reloj sonó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Noo! ¡Tendría que estar en el Shikon Gakuen para la entrevista! – Exclamó la joven desesperada agarrándose la cabeza - ¡Pero no sé dónde queda!

- ¿Al Shikon Gakuen un sábado? ¿Sos nueva? – La chica asintió preocupada a la pregunta – Pero parecés de mi mismo año y yo estoy en el último. ¿Cómo te aceptaron? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Di unos exámenes en los que me fue bien y por eso me dieron la beca – Explicó Rin que aún estaba nerviosa debido a que no sabía llegar a la academia.

- Uaauu. Tenés que ser un cerebrito para poder haber entrado en el último año – Opinó Inuyasha maravillado – Vení, subí a mi auto que yo precisamente voy para allá. Por cierto, ¿Tu nombre?

- Mizuki Rin. Y vos sos Inuyasha, ¿No? – El chico asintió mientras volvía a encender su vehículo.

- Bueno Totosai, nos estamos viendo – Se despidió el plateado saludando con una mano.

- _Ese chico maneja demasiado rápido__ – _Pensaba Totosai mientras veía el auto alejarse. De repente, recordó algo - ¡Che! ¡La chica me tiene que limpiar mis vidriooos!

Una joven de cabellos negros azulinos se encontraba apoyada en las rejas que tapaban un gran establecimiento. Ese establecimiento era el colegio al que ella asistía, el Shikon Gakuen. Además, solía ser siempre el punto de encuentro para verse con sus amigos.

- _Espero que quiera venir a desayunar igual aunque ni Sango y Miroku vengan__ – _Pensaba Kagome algo nerviosa por el hecho de imaginarse estando a solas con Inuyasha, su mejor amigo desde la infancia y también su amor secreto. El ruido del motor de un vehículo la distrajo. Al voltear apenas su cabeza para ver si era el muchacho que esperaba, se horrorizó al visualizar la escena frente a sus ojos – _¡Inuyasha está en el auto con otra mujer!__ – _Se decía a si misma mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba la supuesta pareja.

- Etto… Inuyasha, ahí viene una chica… ¿No será ella a la que esperabas? – Señaló Rin con un dedo tembloroso ya que la chica que se acercaba tenía una expresión de gran ira.

- ¡Hola Kagome! Perdón por tardar, pero es que pasé por el local de Totosai para darle algo y me encontré con esta chica que va a ser nuestra nueva compañera – Comentó el joven mientras la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado se bajaba del auto.

- Mu-mucho gusto, soy Mizuki Rin.

- Higurashi Kagome - Respondió ella secamente.

- ¿Sabés? Tu novio fue muy amable al traerme hasta acá. Pero te juro que no me hizo nada – Hablaba Rin muy nerviosa y moviendo sus manos abiertas de un costado al otro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Novia de él?! – Exclamó Kagome toda colorada - ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

- Bueno, te acercaste al auto muy enojada al verme y yo pensé que…

- Rin, no te molestes en explicarle. Lo que pasa es que ella trata de cuidar a su hermana, que es con la que estoy saliendo – Explicó Inuyasha mientras miraba a su "cuñada" desinteresadamente – Con Kagome nunca saldría, no es tan linda y buena como Kikyo.

- ¡Y yo tampoco saldría con vos, idiota! – Agregó la negriazulina y le dio la espalda al joven cruzándose de brazos – _Si sólo supiera lo que siento por él…__ - _Pensó frustrada – _Soy tan estúpida. ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar del novio de mi hermana?_

_- __Creo que es mejor retirarme. Siento un ambiente demasiado tenso entre estos dos __– _Se decía Rin mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para atrás y tomaba su valija – ¡Inuyasha, gracias por traerme! ¡Kagome, un gusto en conocerte! – Y la adolescente se retiró del lugar 

_El revelarme contra mi papá y comenzar una vida independiente me hizo vivir muchas experiencias, pero lo que más recuerdo de aquel entonces es a ella._

- Hijo mío, son las once y media de la mañana. Tendrías que haber estado acá hace más de una hora. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – Preguntó Totosai mientras le entregaba unas flores a una señora – Muchas gracias por su compra.

- Estaba en lo de una chica – Respondió un joven de largos y lacios cabellos plateados. El muchacho tomó un delantal, parecido a los de cocina, y se lo puso sobre la ropa.

- Siempre divirtiéndote Sesshoumaru. Pero te digo que acá, en mi negocio, vas a tener que trabajar mucho – Explicó el anciano mientras revisaba la plata que había en la caja. El joven no respondió y se fue a regar las plantas – _Este chico sigue igual de inexpresivo – _Pensó Totosai.

Sesshoumaru, al terminar de regar las plantas, comenzó a trasladar algunas fuera del local y las colocaba delante de la vidriera. Todo eso lo hacía con un rostro que parecía aburrido. Al concluir de hacer aquello, se pasó su antebrazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor que se le formaba allí. Ese día había un sol resplandeciente.

Cuando tenía pensado entrar de nuevo a la tienda, a lo lejos divisó una figura femenina que tenía dificultades para caminar ya que en una mano llevaba una valija. El muchacho se la quedó observando detalladamente.

La jovencita tenía largos cabellos negros y un simpático mechón estaba atado con una coleta verde al costado de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran color chocolate y vivaces, tenían un brillo de esperanza. Todo lo contrario a los de él. Luego, Sesshoumaru se fijo en su vestimenta y cuerpo.

La muchacha llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas que estaba abierta hasta donde se formaba la línea de sus senos, los que parecían abundantes. Al seguir más abajo, vio una pollera corta, muy por arriba de sus rodillas de color verde. Sus piernas, muy bien esculpidas y por último llevaba unas zapatillas blancas normales.

- _No está nada mal para una noche__ – _Pensó Sesshoumaru subiendo y bajando sus ojos por el cuerpo de la chica que veía que se acercaba más y más – _Y__si me gusta, por ahí para más de una__ – _Seguía pensando el joven que perfectamente escondía su excitación con una expresión seria y distante.

- _¡__Qué cansada estoy! ¡Encima ahora tengo que buscar el departamento en donde voy a vivir! _– Pensaba Rin quejándose. De repente, se sintió observada y al levantar la vista vio a un hermoso joven de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbares. Tenía un cierto parecido al chico que conoció antes, pero el rostro del hombre que tenía enfrente era más refinado y su mirada era fría, pero penetrante. Vio que él se acercaba a ella – _¡Se está acercando a mí! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué digo?!__ – _Se preguntaba la joven toda sonrojada.

- ¿Necesitás ayuda? – Trató de indagar el plateado aproximándose a ella.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Me olvidé! Esto me lo dio tu hermano, es para vos – Habló Totosai saliendo de su negocio con algo entre sus manos.

- _Mierda __– _Se dijo el muchacho girando su cabeza para atrás.

- ¿Eh? – El anciano entrecerró sus ojos al ver que su empleado ya estaba seduciendo a una mujer. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver que se trataba de la jovencita que se había encontrado hacía más de una hora.

- Hola de vuelta. Perdón por no limpiarle los vidrios – Se disculpó Rin mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

- No importa. Por lo menos tuviste la intención – Le contestó él y luego le entregó algo al joven.

Sesshoumaru tomó entre sus manos la cajita musical que solía escuchar cuando era un niño. Había sido un regalo de su madre.

- Etto, perdón, pero me volví a perder. Alguno me podría ayudar a leer este mapa – Cuestionó Rin mostrando el papel que tenía en sus manos.

- Yo te podría acompañar directamente – Respondió Sesshoumaru tomando el mapa y devolviéndole el objeto al anciano.

- Yo… - La pelinegra no sabía que decir. El hombre apuesto que tenía delante, a pesar de tener una expresión sin emoción se comportaba amablemente. No entendía la razón – Muchas gracias.

Totosai se quedó observando a la pareja retirarse del lugar. El anciano recordó que desde que conocía a Sesshoumaru, él siempre fue muy popular entre las mujeres ya que tenía un aura misteriosa y era muy hermoso. Poseía una expresión fría y penetrante, pero actuaba amablemente. En realidad no es que al joven le importase alguna mujer, sólo quería divertirse. Cuando era más chico para robarle unos besos y tocarlas un poco. Y cuando fue creciendo para poder acostarse con ellas. Luego de unos días las dejaba.

- _No le vendría mal enamorarse alguna vez__ – _Pensó Totosai soltando un suspiro.

El edificio donde viviría Rin, era uno que tenía muchos y pequeños departamentos. No era muy alto, sino que ancho.

Al llegar al tercer piso, el dúo caminó por un largo pasillo por donde se podía escuchar una canción de rock movida. También se podía oler un dulce aroma a vainilla de galletitas recién hechas.

- Gracias por ayudarme. Etto, Sessho… Sesshou…

- Sesshoumaru. Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru – Habló él mientras apoyaba la valija de cuero en el suelo.

Rin se dio vuelta, sacó la llave de su nuevo hogar y cuando la estaba por introducir sintió que una mano comenzaba a recorrer sus caderas e iba bajando hasta sus muslos. Luego, la mano comenzó a ser suaves masajes por sus desnudas y temblorosas piernas.

La chica se volteó bruscamente para ver el rostro frío del joven de cabellera plateada. Ella se encontraba sumamente sonrojada y sentía un calor que provenía del centro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Nos vamos a volver a ver? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru aún con la expresión distante, pero con una voz profunda y seductora. El muchacho pasó una de sus manos por el delicado rostro de la adolescente – Todavía no me dijiste tu nombre.

- Rin – Balbuceó la muchacha que aún estaba temblando y sintiendo una extraña sensación entre sus piernas. Después de unos segundos, notó que lentamente la cara del plateado se acercaba a la suya - _¿Qué quiere hacer? ¿Me quiere dar un beso? Pero, si no nos conocemos…. Al final, es igual que los demás __– _Y al pensar eso, Rin lo empujó a penas para que le diese espacio y poder abrir la puerta. Tomó su valija y dijo: - Muchas gracias.

Sesshoumaru se había quedado sumamente sorprendido. Lo habían rechazado y encima, le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara. Pero eso no significaba que había perdido.

_Así fue como empecé el día en que no volvería a pisar la casa de mi papá: rechazado por primera vez. Pero también, impactado con una mujer por primera vez._

_Así fue como empezó mi vida en Tokyo: tocada por un hombre que pensé que era igual que el resto, inútil e insensible. Pero me hizo excitar por primera vez en mi vida._

Continuará...

**Espero que les haya gustado, no son tan largos pero bueno. Bye**


	3. Chapter 2

Un sonido persistente molestaba los oídos de Rin. Era su despertador. Ella estiró su brazo hasta llegar al artefacto y le dio un pequeño golpe para que parase de sonar. Luego bostezó extendiendo sus brazos.

- _Hoy empiezo a ir al Shikon Gakuen. No puedo creer que vaya a terminar mi secundaria ahí. En la academia más prestigiosa de todo Japón y además si termino el año con el promedio más alto voy a poder entrar en la Universidad de Tokyo ¡La universidad de Tokyo! – _Pensaba la pelinegra emocionada mirando el techo blanco de su cuarto.

Rápidamente dejó su cama y fue a ducharse. Al salir del baño ya estaba vestida en el uniforme que usaría todo el año. Éste consistía en una remera de mangas cortas con cuello de marinero verde oscuro. Tenía un moño rojo que estaba atado a las puntas del cuello marinero quedando sobre el pecho de la joven. La parte inferior era una pollera muy corta también verde oscura.

Después de atarse su característico mechón al costado de la cabeza y ponerse las medias, se dirigió a la puerta para calzarse sus zapatos, tomar la mochila y partir a su nuevo colegio.

Al salir de su departamento, la muchacha vio una persona de espaldas mirando a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo que daban a la calle. Esta persona estaba envuelta en una bata color lila. Era más o menos alta y su cabello era negro y fino, apenas le llegaba más abajo de los hombros.

Repentinamente se volteó.

- ¡Hola! - Saludó la persona alegremente. Ésta resultó ser un hombre.

- Hola – Respondió Rin observando a ese individuo que a pesar de ser hombre tenía una voz bastante afeminada.

- ¿Sos mi nueva vecina? ¡ Super! ¡Un gusto en conocerte! – Exclamó el joven sonriendo y juntando sus manos para un costado – Yo soy Jakotsu, pero decime Jako-chan.

- Un placer Jako-chan – Dijo la chica levantando una mano en forma de saludo – Yo soy Rin.

- ¡Rin! ¡Qué lindo nombre! – Hablaba emocionado el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su departamento que estaba entreabierta. – Fue un placer Rin-chan. Nos vemos.

La jovencita sintió una gran felicidad al ver que ya tenía un vecino con quien podría hablar. De alguna manera, eso la haría sentir menos sola.

El camino que debería emprender Rin todas las mañanas no era largo para hacerlo a pie, pero la joven tendría que pasar por aquella florería donde conoció al muchacho que se quiso sobrepasar con ella.

Tragó saliva al ver que se estaba acercando más y más al local. Se dijo que para el único lugar que debería mirar, era para adelante. Mala suerte la que tuvo, porque al dar dos pasos más Sesshoumaru salió del local.

El joven de cabellera plateada se la quedó observando y notó como la muchacha de ojos chocolate trataba de desviar sus ojos para otro lado, aunque cada tanto los volvía a fijar en él.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Ayudame a bajar una planta! – Se escuchó el gritó de Totosai proveniente del interior del negocio.

- _Este viejo… - _Pensó el muchacho con bronca adentrándose en el local.

_- Que bueno. No me dijo nada. Pero yo no debería sentir vergüenza. ¡Él fue el que me quiso besar!- _Reflexionaba la chica con sus ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido. El sonido de unas campanas la distrajo - _¿Campanas? – _Se fijo en su reloj que decía que eran las ocho y cuarto, hora en la cual había que estar en el Shikon Gakuen - ¡Ahhh! ¡Es la campana de la academia! ¡Voy a llegar tarde el primer díaaa!

Rin largó un suspiro al llegar al colegio. Ella llegó en medio de la ceremonia de inauguración del ciclo lectivo. En ésta, una señora de anteojos y pelo oscuro hasta por los hombros daba la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes. Era la dueña del colegio, Takahashi Rumiko.

Al finalizar el discurso, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

- _Veamos… tercero B, tercero B… ¡Acá! – _Cuando la pelinegra abrió la puerta enseguida escuchó el típico barullo que hay en las clases. Todos los alumnos estaban parados y algunos ya estaban escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón. Rin se quedó parada observándolos

- Che, quiero pasar – Habló una voz ronca detrás de la muchacha. Cuando ésta se dio vuelta reconoció al chico de cabello plateado. El uniforme de él era un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa de cuello alto de mangas cortas.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Vos… ¡Ah, Rin! ¡La nueva! – Le sonrió el joven dándole una palmadita en la espalda – ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó mientras los dos entraban en la clase.

- Bien – Dijo Rin alegremente. Después la adolescente volvió a reconocer a otra persona más - ¿Vos eras Kagome?

- Sí y vos la chica del auto – Habló la negriazulina mirando para un costado como apenada – Perdón por lo de la otra vez. Por creer que vos…

- Ay, eso no importa – Movía Rin su mano de arriba abajo – Etto… ¿Te molestaría llevarme a recorrer la academia durante el recreo? – Preguntó la adolescente con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió Kagome juntando sus manos a un costado.

- Keh, ¿Así de rápido se amigaron? – Cuestionó Inuyasha – Yo que vos Rin tengo cuidado, porque esta chica pasa de buena a mala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Le comentaba el plateado a su nueva compañera señalando despectivamente a la otra joven.

- ¡Callate Inuyasha! ¡Siempre diciendo estupideces acerca mío! – Se quejaba Kagome con los puños cerrados y sacudiéndolos de arriba abajo.

- ¿Y si no quiero callarme?

- _¿De verdad que no son novios? Yo creo que debe haber algo entre estos dos – _Pensaba Rin mirándolos con un rostro sereno.

- ¡Silencio alumnos! – Gritó un hombre de cabello negro atado en una larga trenza. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas blancas y un pantalón de vestir azul marino – Vayan a sus asientos.

- Ese es Bankotsu-sensei. Es un hijo de…

- ¡Taisho, lo escuché! ¡Siéntese y cállese! – Exigió tirándole un borrador por la cabeza.

- _Uy, creo que con éste hay que tomarse las cosas en serio – _Pensó Rin atemorizada luego de ver el chichón que dejó en la cabeza de su compañero.

Luego de la hora de literatura dada por Bankotsu, seguía el recreo. Al tocar el timbre todos los alumnos salieron disparados hacia la puerta. El profesor los observaba mientras sacaba del maletín un pequeño taper con galletitas que soltaban un rico aroma. Rin, al percibirlo, recordó el olor que había en el pasillo el día que pisó por primera vez su nueva casa. La chica dirigió su mirada a las galletas y vio que éstas eran redondas, de un color miel a pesar de tener olor a vainilla.

- ¡Vení Rin! ¡Te voy a mostrar el colegio! – Dijo Kagome tomándola del brazo y llevándola fuera del aula.

La muchacha de cabello negro azulino le enseñó, en principio, sus dos lugares preferidos de la academia: el patio y el baño de mujeres.

Cuando entraron al baño, se encontraron con una muchacha fumando. Kagome al verla entrecerró sus ojos despectivamente y la otra al notar su presencia, se acercó a ella y le tiró el humo en la cara.

- Kagome, hoy no te vi en el aula – Habló la joven de cabello negro. Éste le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las orejas. Llevaba puesta una bincha roja.

- Yo tampoco. Y no sabés lo feliz que me sentía, Yura – Contestó la negriazulina en un tono fuerte

- Ah… Parece que vamos a tener que aguantarnos un año más – Hablaba Yura mientras volvía aspirar su cigarrillo y luego soltaba el humo al aire. Giró su vista y se encontró con un par de ojos chocolates - ¿Quién sos?

- Rin. Soy nueva y estoy en tu misma clase.

- ¿Entraste recién en el último año de secundaria? ¡Qué estúpido! – Se burló la de la bincha - ¿De dónde sos?

- Vengo de un pueblo que se llama Notama – Contestó Rin observando con su ceño fruncido a la fumadora.

- ¡¿No qué?! – Preguntó Yura agudizando su voz - ¡Jajaja, un pueblo! Permiso, yo no hablo con pobres – Comentó la joven empujando a Rin con la cadera al marcharse del baño.

- ¡Ay, esa Yura! ¡¿Quién se cree?! – Exclamó Kagome enojada – Rin, no te preocupes. No todos son como ella – Trató de animarla la muchacha.

- Kagome, ¿Dónde está la novia de Inuyasha? – Preguntó la pelinegra para cambiar de tema - ¿No era tu hermana?

- Sí… - Respondió la negriazulina en un suspiro – Está en Inglaterra, se fue de intercambio.

- ¿Viene a esta academia?

- No, ella es un año mayor que yo. La verdad, no puedo creer como se fijó en Inuyasha. Él es un inmaduro y ella siempre fue muy madura – Explicaba Kagome con un tono de angustia.

- _Creo que no fue una buena idea que me contará sobre su hermana – _Razonó Rin al ver el rostro de tristeza que se le formaba a su compañera.

- ¡Oi Kagome, Rin! ¡Ya sonó el timbre! – Exclamó Inuyasha abriendo a penas la puerta del baño para poder ver a las chicas que buscaba – La verdad no sé que le ven de divertido venir a charlar al baño.

- Nunca lo vas a entender – Dijo Kagome saliendo junto con Rin, la cual se estaba riendo.

- Directamente, nunca voy a entender a las mujeres - Contestó el plateado.

En un mostrador se encontraba un viejo de ojos saltones con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y las palmas de sus manos sostenían su alargada cara. Había tenido tres clientes en todo el día. Parecía que su negocio no iba a funcionar muy bien. Al girar un poco el rostro, Totosai vio a Sesshoumaru junto a la vidriera cambiando la tierra de una planta de flores de azucena. En ese instante, dos chicas con uniforme escolar pasaron y lo vieron. Comenzaron a decirse cosas al oído y finalmente entraron a la tienda.

- _¿Qué querrán esas dos chicas? ¿Comprar algo? – _Se preguntaba el veterano al ver como su empleado las atendía, de una forma cortante, pero que a las muchachas parecía no importarles. Finalmente, una se llevó un ramo de rosas y la otra un pequeño helecho – Muchas gracias por su compra – Dijo Totosai al guardar la plata de las adolescentes en la caja.

El anciano se las quedó observando y vio como una sacaba un celular y llamaba a alguien mientras reía. Al cortar se fueron, pero de repente el piso comenzó a temblar. ¿Acaso era un terremoto?

Un ejército de jóvenes de secundaria apareció en el local buscando desesperadamente algo con la mirada y al encontrarlo se le abalanzaron. Totosai no entendía lo que ocurría, pero esas chicas estaban comprando flores y en cantidades.

- Parece que es mejor que vaya buscando más empleados para que te ayuden Sesshoumaru – Comentó el veterano sonriendo mientras recibía más y más plata.

- No. ¿No te das cuenta que vienen por mí? – Habló el muchacho de cabellera plateada mirando al anciano con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

- ¿Vienen por vos? – Preguntó Totosai y al ver como las adolescentes se baboseaban cuando su empleado les mostraba flores, comprendió enseguida - _¡Este chico me va a convertir la florería en una mina de oro! _- Razonó el viejo felizmente

Lentamente, las colegialas fueron dejando el negocio, todas se llevaban algo en las manos. Cuando el local quedó completamente desierto de clientes, Sesshoumaru se apoyó en el marco de la entrada y se quedó contemplando, como si estuviese perdido, la vereda con los brazos cruzados.

- _Papá, vos creías que me iba a morir de hambre vendiendo flores. Que equivocado estabas – _Pensaba el plateado con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante dibujada en sus labios – _Al final, dejar tu empresa e irme de casa fue la mejor decisión que tomé – _Unos pasos interrumpieron los pensamientos del joven. Éste al levantar la vista lo primero que vio fueron unas piernas muy bien delineadas, luego una pollera cortita. Sus orbitas color ámbar terminaron yendo al rostro de la mujer que se acercaba. Era Rin – No me saludaste hoy a la mañana.

La muchacha al escuchar una voz profunda conocida para ella, se estremeció y quiso seguir de largo. Pero debido a que pasó muy cerca de la entrada de la tienda, Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Soltame! – Exigió la pelinegra volteándose.

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada malo – Habló él observándola con un rostro frío, pero en su mirada, si se observaba bien, había algo de deseo. Luego de varios intentos de zafarse de su mano, el joven la terminó soltando.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – Preguntó Rin con el ceño fruncido. El muchacho no respondió y cambió su vista de la muchacha a la calle - ¡Te pregunté qué te pasa conmigo!

- Me parecés linda

- ¿Y eso te daba derecho a que me dieras un beso?

- ¿Por qué no? Es así. Cuando voy a bailar y veo una chica linda y a ella le parezco lindo nos damos un beso. Para pasar un buen rato – Explicó Sesshoumaru que aún tenía su vista fijada en la calle, pero luego la volvió a posar en los ojos chocolates que parecían lanzar fuego.

- Perdoname, pero yo cuando salgo a bailar no hago eso – Respondió la joven poniéndose una mano sobre su pecho y luego la cerró con fuerza – Además, en lo único que se fijan en es la apariencia. No te importa lo de adentro…. _Es igual a todos los hombres, insensible._

- ¿Para vos nada más hay que besar cuando sentís algo especial por una persona? – Preguntó el plateado con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Y si pienso eso qué? – Cuestionó la adolescente cruzándose de brazos y alzando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

- Que infantil sos. Dejá de creer en el amor y en un hombre perfecto. Eso nada más se cree cuando se es chiquito. Madurá – Dijo el joven dándole la espalda y entrando al negocio.

Hubo un silencio. Rin bajó sus brazos y los colocó a cada lado de su cuerpo, luego cerró los puños con una furia descomunal y en sus ojos comenzaron a formárseles lágrimas.

- ¡¿Quién carajo te creés que sos?! ¡Yo no te dije que lo que hacés vos está mal! ¡Te dije que yo no lo hago y no concuerdo con eso! ¡Nada más! – Largó un grito que mezclaba sentimientos de tristeza y decepción – _Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me entienda – _Pensó Rin cabizbaja - ¿Por qué no me entienden?

Sesshoumaru, que trató de hacerse el indiferente a los reclamos de la chica, al escuchar la frase "Por qué no me entienden", sintió como una daga le traspasaba el corazón ya que recordó que él también se hizo esa pregunta. Él plateado decidió darse vuelta y se encontró con la muchacha arrodillada en el suelo, con sus manos tapando su rostro y llorando desconsoladamente. Él fue el culpable.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella, se agachó y la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 3

Calidez. Eso sintió Rin cuando los brazos fuertes de Sesshoumaru la envolvieron. Es por eso, que sin pensarlo, hundió el rostro en el pecho del joven. Al hundirlo, apoyó también sus manos sobre el torso de él y las cerró aferrándose de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

- _Me debo ver como una estúpida. Llorando sobre un completo desconocido. Pero de alguna manera me siento bien en su abrazo__ – _Pensaba la pelinegra mientras más y más lágrimas le caían.

- _Esto no es algo que yo hago. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?__ - _Se preguntaba el plateado mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la adolescente pegándola más a su cuerpo – _Lo que pasa es que sentí pena por ella. Eso es, pena. Lastima __– _Lentamente, el muchacho comenzó a separarse de la colegiala para poder verle el rostro. Ella lo levantó y él pudo ver sus ojos cansados y rojizos.

Las orbitas chocolates de Rin se quedaron observando la cara de aquel quien la hirió y luego consoló. Qué ironía. Pero eso hizo que ella se preguntase cuál de los dos era realmente la persona que tenía enfrente. El frío o el amable.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar – Habló Sesshoumaru levantándose del suelo y entrando a la tienda. Miró una vez más para atrás y vio que la muchacha seguía arrodillada en la vereda pensativa, luego volteó y desapareció dentro de la florería.

- _Ahora tengo frío__ – _Pensó Rin. Luego alzó la cabeza al cielo y murmuró al aire: - Y sin embargo hay un hermoso sol de primavera.

La noche llegó y Rin no podía dejar de pensar en el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven de cabello plateado. Entonces, decidió levantarse de su cama para ir al pasillo y tomar algo de aire.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, nuevamente, se encontró junto al gran ventanal a su vecino Jakotsu que llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco. Él se estaba pintando las uñas.

- _Sin duda es gay__ – _Razonó Rin observando atentamente con la delicadeza que se pasaba el pequeño pincel sobre las uñas bajo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Rin-chan, nos volvemos a ver! – Exclamó el joven con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. ¿Vos?

- Yo bien, pero hay algo en tu rostro que me dice que vos no lo estás – Habló él mientras alzaba apenas la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Luego, rápidamente la volvía a colocar sobre sus uñas.

- ¿Te parece? Debe ser el cansancio, el que empecé a ir a un colegio nuevo – Respondió Rin mirando a través de la ventana pasar algunos autos. Por la calle donde vivía ella no había mucho tránsito.

- No sos de acá, ¿Verdad?

- Vengo de un pueblo no muy conocido de la prefectura de Akita – Explicó ella apoyándose con los codos sobre el borde de la ventana.

- ¡Uy! ¡Un gran cambio debe ser venir de un pueblito a la gran ciudad de Tokyo! – Opinó Jakotsu riéndose.

- Sí que lo es – Contestó Rin sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y fruncidos. De repente, escuchó sonar un teléfono.

- ¡Ay, debe ser Ban-chan! – Exclamó el muchacho alzando sus brazos y corrió para adentro de su departamento haciendo un gracioso movimiento con las caderas. Al abrir la puerta de su casa un olor exquisito salió de allí.

- _Etse__olor es igual al del día que llegué acá y también es igual al de…__ - _Los ojos y las cejas de Rin se arquearon bruscamente del descubrimiento que hizo la joven – _Este olor es el mismo de las galletitas de Bankotsu-sensei… ¡Ban-chan!_

_- _Mil disculpas Rin-chan. Es que mi terroncito de azúcar me llama siempre a las once de la noche para ver como estoy. Es tan dulce – Habló Jakotsu con sus manos al costado y apoyando su mejilla sobre ellas con una expresión de embelesamiento - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sentís mal?

- Etto… puede ser – Balbuceaba la pelinegra sin saber que hacer con lo que se había enterado esa noche. Ella estaba segura que en la academia nadie debía saber nada sobre la sexualidad de su profesor – Bueno, ya me dio sueño. Nos vemos. Oyasuminasai – Dijo Rin que entró como un rayo en su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ésta - _¡Bankotsu-sensei es gay!_

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se volvió a dirigir al Shikon Gakuen por el usual camino. Es decir, pasaría por la florería. Al alzar la vista del suelo hacia delante, pudo ver que Sesshoumaru estaba colocando algunas plantas fuera del negocio. Recién estaban abriendo.

El plateado estaba muy concentrado apoyando cuidadosamente cada maceta cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Giró su cabeza y la vio a ella. En el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, la pelinegra la desvió y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas.

- ¿No me vas a agradecer lo de ayer? – Habló en un tono sin emoción el joven.

- ¿Agradecer? ¡Vos fuiste el que me hizo llorar! – Exclamó Rin apuntándolo con el dedo índice – Es tu culpa que yo me haya puesto mal. Por eso, lo del abrazo no remedia nada.

El muchacho del delantal la miró con su usual rostro inexpresivo y volvió a entrar en el local.

- _¡Qué idiota! Yo sólo quería que me dijera perdón. ¡Es tanto pedir!__ – _Pensó la chica. Una bocina le llamó la atención y volteó - ¿Inuyasha?

- ¡Rin, subí al auto que te llevo hasta la academia! – Dijo el joven de cabello algo despeinado, pero que sin duda le quedaba muy bien ese look. La jovencita subió y los dos partieron hacia el Shikon Gakuen. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Inuyasha habló: - ¿Qué hacías en la florería del estúpido de mi medio hermano?

- ¡¿Tu medio hermano es Sesshoumaru?! Con razón el parecido…

- No te podés imaginar el odio que siento hacia él, como él hacia mi – Explicó el plateado mientras buscaba lugar en donde estacionar. El viaje no duró mucho ya que de la florería al colegio nada más había seis cuadras.

- ¿No viven juntos? – Preguntó la pelinegra mientras se bajaba del auto.

- Keh, ya no. El sábado que te conocí se mudó a no sé donde. Lo que pasa es que discutió con papá y bueno… no sé exactamente lo que pasó – De repente, sonó el celular de Inuyasha.

- ¡Hola Rin! ¡Hola Inuyasha! – Exclamó Kagome al verlos y se dirigió a ellos.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Bien… ¡Dije hola Inuyasha! – Exclamó nuevamente la negriazulina que no se había percatado que el plateado estaba hablando por su móvil.

- ¿Qué? No te escuché porque la idota de tu hermana me gritó – Dijo el chico mirando a la idiota con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué? ¿Qué no le diga idiota? Kikyo, sos demasiado buena.

Kagome puso una expresión seria que lentamente se fue tornando en una triste y llena de celos. Entonces, tomó del brazo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y la llevó con ella al interior de la academia.

- ¿No tendríamos que esperar a Inuyasha? – Preguntó Rin algo preocupada por la muchacha que la llevaba casi en el aire.

- No, porque está MUY OCUPADO hablando con su noviecita – Habló en un tono fuerte.

- Esperá. ¿A vos te gusta Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué?- Murmuró la negriazulina soltando el brazo de Rin – Perdón… - Al decir eso con una voz temblorosa se fue corriendo al interior del colegio.

- ¡Kagome! – Estiró su brazo la joven inquietada al ver que Kagome se había ido con lágrimas en los ojos – _Ella gusta del novio de su hermana. Me pregunto si Inuyasha se habrá dado cuenta._

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron y llegó el recreo. Sin embargo, Kagome no se presentó en esos módulos.

- Che Rin, ¿Qué le pasó a Kagome? No estuvo en toda la clase– Preguntó Inuyasha mientras se paraba de su pupitre.

- No sé. Me parece que le dolía la panza – Mintió Rin ya que ella creía saber la verdadera razón. Luego, se retiró del aula para ir al baño de mujeres.

Al llegar a éste, escuchó sollozos que venían de una de las siete puertas que había adentro de ese espacio. La pelinegra golpeó en la que el llanto era más fuerte. Nadie respondió. Entonces, la joven quiso abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada. Volvió a golpear.

- Yo sé que estás ahí – Habló mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

- No, no estoy acá.

- Sí, claro. Escuchame, perdón si lo que te dije te molestó. No lo hice con esa intención – Explicó Rin con un tono preocupado.

- No, no me molestó. O por ahí sí. Lo que pasa es que lo que dijiste es verdad – Respondió la negriazulina mientras abría la puerta y encaraba a su amiga.

- Me lo imaginé – Dijo Rin con una sonrisa penosa – Debe ser feo gustar del novio de tu hermana, ¿No? – La adolescente apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga.

- ¿Feo? ¡Feísimo diría yo! – Exclamó Kagome secándose su rostro con las manos – Hace dos putos años que están juntos. Yo me siento tan mal. Me siento tan mala al querer que se separen – Hablaba la chica con angustia - ¿Soy mala Rin?

- ¡Obviamente que no! – Le refutó enseguida la pelinegra – Yo creo que es normal que te sientas así. Vamos, vayamos a comprar algo para tomar al kiosco.

__________  
A la salida del colegio, luego de despedirse de sus amigos, Rin se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa. Sin embargo, desde atrás sintió un temblor y al voltear un montón de chicas pasaron empujándola. Las colegialas parecían desesperadas por llegar algún lugar.

- ¡Apurate Eri que quiero ver a ese bombón! – Exclamó una.

- ¡Yo también Ayumi! Voy a tardar horas y horas para elegir una planta. Todo para poder estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible – Río otra.

- _No me digas que todas van a ver a ese cretino__ – _Se decía la adolescente con un rostro indignado mientras le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

Al llegar a donde estaba el local de flores, Rin comprobó que su teoría era cierta. Había un montón de muchachas esperando afuera del local para ser atendidas por el joven de cabellera plateada. Era algo increíble.

- ¡Rin! – Gritó una de las colegialas al reconocerla - ¿Vos también venís para ver a este bombón? – Preguntó Yura mientras se rozaba los labios con su lengua.

- ¿Yo? Naah. No me interesa.

- Eso debe ser porque no lo viste. Yo lo acabo de ver recién y está para comérselo – Hablaba la de la bincha mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho y se mordía su labio inferior.

Repentinamente, Sesshoumaru salió del local para preguntar quién seguía, pero identificó enseguida a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolates. Entonces, sonrió seductoramente y alzó un dedo que la señaló a ella.

- ¿Yo? Pero yo no estoy para comprar – Y cuando la pelinegra tenía pensado irse, él la tomó de la mano - ¿Qué hacés?

- Vos seguís. Así que vení conmigo – Dictaminó el plateado con una voz que le quitó miles de suspiros a las adolescentes que se encontraban alrededor de ellos.

- Pero yo no… - No pudo terminar de armar la frase ya que la metió en el negocio.

- ¡Qué injusto! ¡Una pobrecita de un pueblo perdido tiene más suerte que yo! – Bufó Yura cruzándose de brazos.

Dentro del local, la jovencita de cabello negro se zafó bruscamente de la mano fuerte de Sesshoumaru. Éste se dio vuelta y la observaba con un rostro sin emoción, ella en cambio lo observaba con rabia.

- Elegí alguna planta – Habló él mirando para el estante donde se encontraban éstas.

- Yo no venía a comparar. No traje plata. Con permiso – Dijo Rin, pero no se pudo retirar de la tienda ya que sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Esperá. Te regalo una – Cuando dijo aquella frase, la muchacha se lo quedó contemplando sorprendida.

- _¿Por qué actúa de esta manera? ¿Será una buena persona en realidad?__ – _Trataba de indagar la chica.

Sesshoumaru estaba observando atentamente las plantas y cada tanto volvía su vista a ella. Luego, comenzó a caminar un poco, siempre mirando en los estantes con la mercadería, hasta que dio con una planta. Una con numerosos hojas gruesas verde oscuro. Las flores que salían de un delicado tallo eran color rojo escarlata.

- ¿Una planta de anturio? – Preguntó Rin al recibir la maceta en sus manos.

- ¿Sabés el nombre? – Cuestionó el plateado con una ceja levantada. La mayoría de los clientes no solían tener idea de lo que compraban – Espero que aceptes salir conmigo alguna noche.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó la muchacha, luego comprendió – _Claro, se quería hacer el bueno para poder seducirme… Conmigo no lo va a lograr. ¡Yo no soy como las demás mujeres! ¡Encima me da una anturio__!- _Gritaba en su interior Rin mientras le devolvía la maceta – Gracias, pero no la quiero.

Nuevamente, el joven se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer no quedará encantada con tal acto? Sin duda, esa era una chica especial. Era un reto.

- _Con que se hace la difícil. Pero a mí no me importa eso__ – _Pensaba Sesshoumaru mientras volvía a poner la planta en su lugar – _Vas a ver Rin que al final vas a caer igual que todas las mujeres._

El plateado volvió a dirigir su mirada ámbar a las plantas. Buscó la que le quiso obsequiar a la muchacha y sonrió burlonamente. La que Sesshoumaru deseó regalar tenía un significado: sexualidad ardiente. Esa era la que siempre regalaba a las mujeres. Por supuesto que ninguna lo sabía, pero parecía que Rin si lo sabía.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 4

Una semana transcurrió desde la llegada de Rin a Tokyo. Todos los días ella pasaba por la florería y por lo general se encontraba a Sesshoumaru en la puerta, regando o acomodando. La pelinegra lo trataba de ignorar, pero él siempre saludaba. Por lo tanto, si ella no le devolvía el saludo hubiese quedado como una maleducada.

- _Ahí está__ – _Pensó la adolescente con sus ojos entrecerrados despectivamente.

- Hola Rin – Saludó él dejando de regar las plantas.

- Hola – Respondió secamente.

- ¿Sabés Rin? Me quedé con una duda de lo de la semana pasada – Habló el joven que esperaba que la muchacha parase de caminar para escucharlo. Así lo hizo.

- ¿Cuál duda? – Preguntó ella dándose vuelta para verle el rostro al plateado.

- Vos sabías el significado de esa flor, ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Y estoy seguro que vos no me la diste porque sí. Vos sabías muy bien lo que me dabas – Dijo la adolescente en un tono fuerte.

- ¿Tanto te molestó? – Cuestionó Sesshoumaru acercándose a la chica – No me podés negar que el sexo es una de las mejores cosas que hay en este mundo – Al decir eso, el joven tomó por el mentón a Rin y acercó su rostro tanto al de ella que nada más había milímetros separándolos.

La pelinegra se había quedado sin habla. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Al entrar en contacto con la cálida mano del plateado ella sintió un ardor en donde la estaba tocando. Un ardor especial que hacía desear que la tocara más y no sólo donde lo hacía.

- _Quiere jugar con vos… No te dejes llevar__ – _Pensó Rin mientras quitaba la mano del muchacho de su mentón – Voy a llegar tarde al colegio.

Sesshoumaru se la quedó observando con una sonrisa engreída. Él sabía que al final de cuentas, era humana. Tenía que tener necesidades y él se las iba a hacer necesitar costará lo que costará.

Debido a que era lunes, había literatura en las primeras horas de tercera año del Shikon Gakuen. Es decir, había clases con Bankotsu-sensei. Cada vez que Rin lo miraba recordaba a Jakotsu y luego se le venía a la mente una imagen de ellos dos besándose apasionadamente. La verdad, la muchacha jamás se lo hubiera imaginado ya que su profesor parecía muy duro. Además, tenía mucha popularidad entre las jóvenes.

- _Ah… si todas supieran la verdad__ – _Pensó la muchacha suspirando.

- ¿Qué te pasa Rin? Últimamente suspirás mucho – Preguntó Kagome en voz baja para que su profesor no se diese cuenta que hablaban - ¡Ya sé! ¡Te gusta el sensei! – La miró la chica con ojos picarones.

- ¡No! – Murmuró la pelinegra exaltada – No es mi tipo.

- Jaja, esta bien. Te creo. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no sabés cuantas de acá mueren por él – Se río la negriazulina – Imaginate si a él le gustara alguna compañera nuestra y empezaran a salir a escondidas… ¡Kya!

- ¡Higurashi, silencio!

- _Yo creo que si llegara a salir con alguien del aula, sería un chico__ – _Pensó Rin con una gotita cayendo por su frente.

La campana que anunciaba el recreo tocó.

- Che Rin, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a los videojuegos después de clase? – Preguntó Kagome mientras guardaba un libro en la mochila.

- ¡Dale, vení Rin! ¡Así ves como le ganó a ella! – Se río Inuyasha.

- ¡La última vez gané yo! De milagro, pero gané yo - Sonrió la negriazulina empujándolo cariñosamente.

- Como vos dijiste fue un milagro. Así que dudo que se vuelva a repetir porque yo soy el mejor – Habló el plateado poniéndose el puño cerrado en el pecho como orgulloso. Después se echó a reír mientras miraba a su amiga y ella lo miraba a él también riendo.

- Gracias, pero no. Tengo algo que hacer a la tarde – Mintió Rin. La muchacha en realidad quería que su compañera pasara lindos momentos con el que parecía ser un amor imposible.

La campana volvió a sonar y otra clase comenzó.

Cuando llegaron las siete y media de la tarde, la florería ya estaba cerrada. El único que quedaba en el local era Sesshoumaru, ya que él vivía en una pequeña habitación que quedaba atrás del negocio. Al lado de ésta había un baño.

Sin embargo, el plateado no se encontraba allí, él estaba esperando a alguien en la puerta. Entonces, oyó unos tacos que se acercaban cada vez más y más. Giró su cabeza y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado a un rodete. Ojos escarlata al igual que sus labios pintados. Tenía una pollera de jean muy corta y una remera de mangas caídas por los hombros. El joven no se esforzó en saludarla. La tomó de la mano y los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación.

Luego de varios minutos.  
- ¡Si! ¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! – Gritaba la mujer de ojos escarlata debajo del sudoroso y desnudo cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. Ella tenía sus manos en la espalda de él y cada vez que el joven volvía a meter su miembro dentro de ella, la ojiescarlata hacia presión con sus uñas en el dorso.

Mientras Kagura gritaba del placer, el muchacho metía y sacaba su miembro dentro de la intimidad de ella. Él tenía su cabeza apoyada en la almohada y no emitía ni un sonido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y al abrirlos vio el negro cabello de Kagura esparcido. Por alguna extraña razón, recordó a Rin. Es así que levantó su cabeza, miró a la joven debajo de él y se imaginó en vez de ojos escarlata, ojos chocolate y aumentó sus embestidas.

- _¿__Quién se cree esa pendejita? Se hace la difícil, eh. A mi nadie me rechaza. ¡Nadie! ¡Ya va a ver esa nena de secundaria!__ – _Pensó Sesshoumaru acabando segundos después que Kagura.

- Impresionante – Murmuró la mujer tratando de respirar mientras el plateado se sentaba en la cama. Ella se fijó en su reloj y preguntó: - ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer?

- No tengo plata.

- Yo te invito – Sonrió la joven abrazándolo desde atrás.

- ¿Cómo me va a invitar una mujer? – Replicó él quitando los brazos de la ojiescarlata.

- ¿Cómo me va a invitar una mujer? Disculpame, pero no te hagas el caballero cuando me llamaste específicamente para tener sexo. Me debés una – Lo miró al plateado con mirada libidinosa. Éste finalmente aceptó.

Sesshoumaru, esa noche tendría otras de esas aburridas cenas con Kagura.

Cerca de la medianoche, Rin salió de su departamento para ver si estaba su simpático vecino. Allí estaba él, contemplando la luna.

- ¿Te quedás siempre hasta tarde acá afuera? – Preguntó la pelinegra acercándose al joven.

- Sí. Es que así me inspiró para hacer ropa.

- ¿Ropa? ¿A qué te dedicás?

- Por ahora soy vendedor en una casa de ropa. Pero estudió diseño de indumentaria – Respondió Jakotsu sonriendo.

- Uaauu. Debe ser re lindo saber hacer esas cosas – Comentó Rin mirándolo impresionada.

- ¡Es super lindo! – Dijo el joven con una voz aguda y emocionada – Si querés, te puedo diseñar alguna.

- ¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría! – Contestó ella sonriendo y mostrando los dientes. Rin hizo algún movimiento que provocó que una de las argollas que solía usar, se le saliesen de la oreja cayendo por la ventana - ¡No! ¡Mi aro! – Y fue en busca de éste.

- Rin-chan espe… – Jakotsu no pudo de terminar la frase ya que su amiga había desaparecido de su vista – _Espero que haya bajado sabiendo que nada más tenía un corto camisón__ – _Pensó con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y parpadeando.

Sesshoumaru tenía olor a alcohol, le dolía la cabeza. El alcohol, el sake. Por eso odiaba salir con Kagura, porque él se aburría y para poder hacer más amena la cena Sesshoumaru tomaba cantidades de esta bebida que te podía hacer más feliz, triste o atrevido, aunque él ya era lo suficientemente sin ella.

A lo lejos vio una mujer con pocas prendas sobre ella. Inmediatamente supo que era Rin y por eso decidió acercarse a saludarla, o más bien a molestarla.

- Hola – Habló con su típico tono frío.

Rin se quedó congelada al verlo frente a ella. Aunque no estaba como siempre, sus ojos se notaban un poco idos. Cuando la muchacha se percató que llevaba un camisón sumamente corto y escotado, se tapó y comenzó a dar pasos para atrás.

- No te tapes que sos hermosa – Murmuró el plateado aproximándose mucho más a ella a tal punto de acorralarla contra la pared del edificio de la muchacha. Puso su rostro cerca del cuello de una asustadiza Rin y aspiró el aroma a flores silvestres que tenía – Exquisito, exquisito…

- ¡Pará! ¡Estás borracho! – Murmuró la chica exaltada – _Si ya es un aprovechador sobrio no me quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar hacerme ebrio__– _Pensaba aterrada mientras sentía la nariz del joven tocar de una manera suave y agradable su piel. Ella comenzó a sentir el mismo calor entre sus piernas que jamás alguien se lo hizo sentir. Inconscientemente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Sesshoumaru para acercarlo más a ella y en ese momento, el plateado se desmayó.

Rin tomaba un té sentada sobre el sillón que era parte del comedor que también incluía la cocina. De repente siente el crujido de su cama. Sesshoumaru había despertado.

Lentamente, el joven de cabellera plateada se dirigió hacía un lugar donde había luz. Él tenía su mano sobre la cabeza debido a que ésta le dolía bastante. Al llegar allí giró su rostro y la vio a Rin en un sillón no muy largo. Ella estaba tomando algo.

- _¿Qué me pasó?¿Me habré desmayado?__ – _Pensaba el muchacho ya sentándose en el sofá junto a la chica.

- Oyahou – La pelinegra no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y dijo: - ¿Querés algo para tomar? – El silencio seguía. Ella decidió ignorarlo y fue a servirse otro poco de té.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu casa? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru con su mirada fija a la baja mesa que había delante de él.

- Ayer pasaste por mi casa ebrio y te desmayaste encima mío – Respondió la adolescente volviendo al sillón.

- Después de lo que pasó la primera vez que nos vimos y lo de la planta… ¿Vos me ayudaste? – La pelinegra asintió - ¿Por qué?

- No sé. Encima, ayer también te zarpaste conmigo, pero estabas borracho, así que no lo voy a tener en cuenta – Explicó ella mirándolo de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa, pero que no le llegaba a los ojos. En eso, él volteó hacia ella.

- Pero me puedo seguir zarpando igual – Habló el plateado acercándose con su rostro inexpresivo, pero que en sus ojos se podía ver pequeños destellos de deseo.

Ella al tenerlo tan cerca, decidió levantarse de donde estaba y se fue a su habitación dejándolo solo.

- No deberías estar en el colegio – Cuestionó el joven yendo también a su cuarto.

- No podía dejar a alguien desconocido solo en mi casa. Llamé a una amiga y le dije que estaba enferma – Dijo Rin mientras hacía su cama.

- Ya veo… - Murmuró el muchacho y se quedó contemplando como la adolescente hacía la cama, o mejor dicho sus firmes muslos que se dejaban ver cada vez que ella se agachaba. Luego desvió su vista para el suelo y decidió retirarse sin decir una palabra.

Cuando Rin escuchó el ruido de la puerta, fue corriendo hasta ésta y se encontró con que Sesshoumaru había abandonado el departamento sin decirle una palabra.

Totosai estaba, sobre el mostrador, descifrando un crucigrama para pasar el tiempo mientras no había clientes. Sesshoumaru, en cambio barría el local aunque no parecía muy concentrado en la acción que realizaba. El oír a alguien entrar al negocio hizo que dejara de barrer para atender.

- Hola – Habló Rin con algo entre sus manos. Sesshoumaru no respondió y se la quedó observando – Tomá, te traje tu billetera te la olvidaste en mi casa – El joven la tomó en sus manos y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos que tenía el delantal – Me voy, con permiso – Se inclinó tan sólo un poco la muchacha despidiéndose de Totosai.

- Ahh… ¿Otro noche de pasión ayer a la noche? – Preguntó el anciano mientras veía retirarse a la chica.

- No hice nada en la casa de ella.

- Mirá vos, no hiciste nada en la… ¡¿Qué no hiciste nada?! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo o qué?!

- Es extraña, no cayó con las típicas cosas que las mujeres caen. Me pregunto si será mujer o en realidad es un travesti – Se cuestionó Sesshoumaru llevándose su mano al mentón.

- Era hora en que llegara una así – Suspiró el viejo. Repentinamente, el teléfono sonó - ¿Sí? Florería Midoriko… ¡Ahh, Taisho-san!... ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Ya le aviso señor.

- ¿Qué quería ese imbécil? – Preguntó el plateado con un tono desagradable sabiendo que era su padre el que acababa de llamar.

- Tu hermano – El joven lo miró levantando la ceja – Perdón, tu medio hermano sufrió un accidente con el auto al salir del colegio.

Cntinuará…


	6. Chapter 5

Rin se desplomó en su pupitre y suspiró. Cerró los ojos ya que quería descansar tan sólo un poco antes de que la clase de biología comenzara. En eso, entró Kagome muy alterada.

- **¡Rin! ¿No te llegó mi mensaje a tu celular ayer?** – Preguntó la negriazulina apoyando sus manos bruscamente en el banco de ella. La joven negó - **¡¿No?! ¡Lo que pasa es que Inuyasha sufrió un** **accidente!**

- **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?!**

- **Ayer a la tarde** – Respondió Kagome con sus manos en el pecho. Se notaba que se encontraba muy preocupada.

- **¿Cómo está? **

- **No sé. Hoy se iba a ser algunas radiografías al hospital. Pero después volvía a la casa. ¿Qué te parece si lo vamos a visitar?** – Preguntó la negriazulina acercando un poco su rostro al de su amiga.

- **Por supuesto** – Contestó Rin seriamente y preocupada por el estado en que podría llegar a estar Inuyasha. Aunque seguramente, su preocupación no se podía comparar con la de Kagome.

En una gran habitación, pintada de un tono beish, había una gran cama de dos plaza en la que estaba un muchacho cambiando los canales de su plasma. Él parecía algo enojado, ya que tenía su entrecejo a medio fruncir y sus labios no llegaban a arquearse para abajo.

- **Inuyasha-san, hay dos chicas que lo quieren ver** – Informó una de las mucamas luego de tocar la puerta.

- **Dejá que pasen** – Respondió con un tono aburrido.

- **¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien?** – Corrió Kagome enseguida a la cama de su amigo.

- **Keh, claro. Tuve suerte que llevaba el cinturón. Lo único es que me fracturé la mano izquierda **– Mostró el yeso –** Igual, sólo lo tengo que usar dos semanas** – Sonrió el joven engreídamente.

- **¡Sos un tonto! ¡Vos estás tan tranquilo! ¿Sabés cómo estaba yo? Me podrías haber llamado para decirme que estabas bien** – Lo regañó la negriazulina.

- **¿Te podés tranquilizar? Además, ¿Por qué te tendría que haber llamado?** – Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- **Porque me importás** – Murmuró la muchacha mirando para un costado.

Un silencio se produjo. Uno tenso. Rin que se encontraba detrás de Kagome se sentía, de alguna manera, demás en esa conversación. El silencio se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que la pelinegra se hartó.

- **Me alegro que estés bien** – Sonrió Rin apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Kagome – **Hoy te salvaste de una aburrida y larga clase de química.**

- **Que bueno** – Dijo Inuyasha desperezándose con el único brazo movible que tenía. Luego, miró su yeso y se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de la cama e hizo que sus dos compañeras se sonrojaran ya que nada más llevaba puesto un boxer amarillo gastado - **¿Por qué no me firman mi yeso?** – Ofreció él mostrando un marcador negro.

- **Claro** – Respondieron las chicas al unísono.

Luego de que cada uno le firmará, Rin se disculpó porque se tenía que ir, dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome a solas.

- **¿Vino alguien más a visitarte?** – Preguntó la negriazulina sentándose en la cama

- **No. ¿Creés que el cretino de Sesshoumaru va a venir?** – La joven, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa negó con la cabeza – **Exacto y eso que papá lo llamó. Pero yo no le importó a ese boludo. Después, Miroku y Sango vuelven de su viaje la semana que viene y Kikyo recién vuelve en agosto.**

- _**Onee-san**__ – _Pensó Kagome con algo de celos, pero trató de quitarse esos sentimientos y le sonrió a su amigo: - **Menos mal que estás bien. Me hubiera puesto muy mal si de verdad te hubiera pasado algo.**

Inuyasha, con la mano que no tenía enyesada, tapó la mano de Kagome y luego la apretó a penas sonriéndole. La adolescente la levantó para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Se quedaron contemplándose mutuamente y lentamente la negriazulina se fue acercando a los labios del plateado. Éste nada más la miraba fijo y no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento, repentinamente, su mirada bajo a los labios de ella. Cuando estaban a milímetros de los labios de cada uno, Kagome comenzó a llorar.

- **Inuyasha… vos me gustás… no, mentira, yo te** **amo** – Lloriqueaba la chica apoyándose en el torso desnudo de su amigo – **Desde que me diste mi primer beso. Ese beso que no los dimos para probar que se sentía. Desde ese momento me empezaste a gustar y después me terminé enamorando… pero Kikyo también y yo sabía que no podía competir contra ella. Y mirá, ustedes están juntos hace dos años…**

El plateado no hablaba, tan sólo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a sobársela.

- **¡Inuyasha decí algo!** – Exclamó ella hundida en el pecho del muchacho - **¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡No me importa saber que vos preferís mi hermana! Yo ya me acostumbre a ser de tu amiga y lo voy a seguir siendo por siempre, aunque también te amé** – Lloraba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. De repente, el chico tomó su mentón y la hizo mirar para arriba. En segundos sus labios estaban unidos.

Kagome tomó con sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha y profundizó el beso. Él pasó su mano por la nuca de ella. El beso era frenéticamente dulce. Las manos de la negriazulina dejaron el rostro del joven y pasaron a su pecho. Las de él, luego subían y bajaban por la espalda de ella.

- **Kagome…** - Murmuró Inuyasha separándose de los labios de la muchacha – **Yo… Kikyo… a mí en realidad, al principio yo estaba enamorado de vos…** - Confesó el plateado mirando para un costado con un rostro sombrío.

- **¿Qué? ¿Y por qué estás con mi hermana?** – Preguntó Kagome como decepcionada.

- **Cuando teníamos trece años y nos dimos nuestro primer beso yo saltaba de alegría porque yo estaba enamorado de vos desde hacía mucho. Pero siempre lo oculté y pretendí quererte nada más como amigo. Pero tu hermana siempre fue muy atenta conmigo y me di cuenta que ella gustaba de mí. Entonces, cuando entramos a primer año de secundaria alta, ella fue la que se me declaró** – Explicaba Inuyasha seriamente. La negriazulina jamás supo esa parte de la historia y se lo quedó observando atentamente – **Yo no sabía que hacer, yo la quería a Kikyo y me parecía linda, pero yo estaba enamorado de vos… Pero escuché que Hoyo estaba interesado en vos y vos no sabías que hacer. Pensé que te gustaba y me jodió mucho eso, por eso decidí empezar a salir con Kikyo.**

- **¿Vos no estás enamorado de mi hermana?**

- **Al principio no. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y me terminé enamorando. Tanto que me entregué por completo a ella. Se podría decir que fue mi segundo amor. Pero como un día cualquiera me enamoré de tu hermana, otro me volví a enamorar de vos y volviste a atormentarme.**

- **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con esto?** – Preguntó la chica preocupada por su hermana mayor.

- **No se puede hacer nada, esto es lo que sentimos** – Exclamó el plateado tomando la mano de Kagome – **Yo te amo y vos a mí. Eso no puede ser malo.**

- **Pero Kikyo… Vamos a tener que hablarlo** – Inuyasha asintió ante el comentario de la negriazulina – **Entonces hasta que no venga mi hermana vamos a actuar como antes, ¿Verdad?** – Cuestionó la adolescente con una sonrisa angustiada.

- **Yo no creo poder aguantar sin darte un beso** – Confesó el plateado mientras apretaba más su mano con la de ella – **Será nuestro secreto. Cuando vuelva Kikyo va a haber que hablarlo. Y pasé lo que pasé, sabé que yo te amo **– Habló Inuyasha abrazándola.

- **Esta bien** – Murmuró Kagome cerrando los ojos sobre el pecho de su amante.

Ese día fue uno feliz y triste para los dos jóvenes enamorados. Estaban felices porque se amaban mutuamente, pero no podían dejar de sentir algo de pena en su corazón por su querida Kikyo.

Otro día pasó y Rin se dirigía a la academia. Pasó por la florería como de costumbre, pero en vez de seguir de largo, dejó de caminar y se quedó observando el interior de ésta. Estaba repleta de colores que se mezclaba con el verde de las plantas. Ella amaba las flores y de no ser por tener desafortunados encuentros con el empleado de allí, ella hubiera estado visitándola siempre y de vez en cuando comprando alguna.

- _**Tengo que entrar, sólo un minuto**__ – _Pensó la pelinegra adentrándose en el local_. _

La tienda era bastante ancha, pero más bien larga. Tenía tres estantes, uno en cada pared y otro en el medio. Había flores de todas partes del mundo. Los ojos de Rin brillaban de la alegría. Estaba tan embobada que no se dio cuenta que llegó hasta el final del negocio donde parecía haber dos puertas. Abrió una y se encontró con una pequeña habitación que parecía ocupada por alguien. Repentinamente, la puerta se cerró.

- **¡Kya!** – Gritó la chica asustada y al voltear se encontró con ojos de color ámbar - **¿Sesshoumaru?**

- **¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar acá a dentro'?** – Preguntó él levantando una ceja.

- **Perdón, perdón, de verdad** - Se disculpó ella levantando la mano en forma de dísculpá – **Pensé que no había nadie. Además tampoco vi a Totosai-san.**

- **Hoy me encargo yo del negocio** – Respondió fríamente mientras apoyaba su mano en el picaporte para poder abrir la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón, ésta no se abrió - **¿Qué? No se abre.**

- **¡¿Cómo que no se abre?!** – Exclamó Rin muy nerviosa. Ella veía la fuerza que intentaba hacer el joven para que la puerta se abriese, pero no lo hacía – _**No puede ser…Yo encerrada en una habitación con este tipo.**_

- **¡¿Por qué?!** – Gritó Sesshoumaru frustrado dando un golpe a la puerta – **Parece que hoy vas a faltar al colegio.**

- **No lo puedo creer** – Dijo la pelinegra como desvaneciéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama. En un momento, la muchacha levantó su vista a un pequeño estante que había pegado a la pared y vio muchos libros sobre bosques, selvas y flores – **Uaaauuu, te gusta mucho la naturaleza, ¿No? **

- **Sí, pero lo que más me gustan son las flores** – Explicó el plateado en ese tono sin emoción.

- **A mí también me gustan mucho** – Comentó la muchacha tomando un libro y empezó a hojearlo. Luego, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

- **¿Ves esto de acá?** - Cuestionó el plateado señalando la foto de un jardín que parecía arcaico – **Eso es un típico jardín árabe y si mirás…** - Comenzó a explicarle sobre algunas cosas de jardinería que él había aprendido por leer ese tipo de libros.

- **¡Sabés un montón de jardinería!** – Exclamó la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – **Es fascinante todo lo que me contaste. Creo que voy a venir acá más seguido para que me cuentes más.**

- **Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que me sonreís de esa manera** – Comentó Sesshoumaru mirándola atentamente con sus fríos ojos.

- **Antes no te sonreía porque no decías nada que me hiciera hacer eso** – Explicó Rin viéndolo de reojo con una gota en la frente. El muchacho no respondió.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Rin bostezó.

- **Si tenés sueño acostate** – Dijo Sesshoumaru parándose de su cama para guardar el libro. Cuando se dio vuelta y giró vio a la adolescente profundamente dormida. Sin que se percatara se le esbozó una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó al lado de ella y contemplo su rostro, su suave y delicado rostro. Lentamente, a él también le comenzaron a pesar sus ojos y decidió acostarse junto a ella. Debido a que era una cama de una plaza, se tuvo que acurrucar lo más cerca de la joven para no caerse. Su frente quedó pegada a la de ella. Hizo un movimiento que pareció despertarla.

- **¿Sesshoumaru**? – Murmuró Rin dormida. Un minuto pasó para que se diese cuenta que tenía a centímetros dos orbitas doradas mirándola - **¡¿Qué hacés?!**

- **Shh. Tranquila. Tengo sueño. No te voy a hacer nada** – Contestó el plateado cerrando los ojos.

Ella se quedó observando ese rostro inexpresivo por un rato y sonrió. Ese día había visto que los dos tenían algo en común: su amor por las flores. La pelinegra se acostó nuevamente y pegó su frente con la de él. El joven volvió a abrir los ojos y quiso llevar una mano al rostro de la chica, pero no pudo porque la mano de ésta lo detuvo y la volvió a apoyar en la cama.

- _**Sí que es especial**__ – _Pensó Sesshoumaru volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Pasaron horas y horas. El dúo seguía profundamente dormido. Debido a que Sesshoumaru no había cerrado la florería, fuera y dentro de ésta había un montón de chicas buscando al vendedor seductor, pero no lo encontraban por ninguna parte.

- **Inuyasha, Mirá. La florería donde trabaja tu hermano está repleta. Tiene el re éxito** – Comentó Kagome impresionada.

- **Keh, sólo tuvo suerte** – Comentó Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba el pelo con la única mano movible que tenía – Vamos a molestarlo un rato – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando entraron en el local escucharon que las chicas no encontraban a su hermano. Inuyasha y Kagome se intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y decidieron investigar. Finalmente, los dos vieron dos puertas al final del negocio. Fueron hasta ella y la abrieron.

- **¡¿Rin y Sesshoumaru?!** – Exclamó Inuyasha señalándolos con un dedo tembloroso.

- **¡Rin! ¡¿Qué hacés ahí?! Faltaste al colegio para estar con…** - En eso, tanto la negriazulina como el plateado se miraron con rostros totalmente sorprendidos.

- **¡Ahhh! ¡Tuvieron sexoo!**

Tanto Rin y Sesshoumaru seguían profundamente dormidos. Sin duda no iba a ser agradable despertarse

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 6

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha tenían sus ojos como dos grandes esferas. Estaban impactados. Al plateado no le extrañaba que su hermano se acostara con chicas, pero de Rin. No se la imaginaba de esa manera.

Sesshoumaru fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos y sintió que había alguien en la habitación a parte de Rin. Entonces, se sentó y giró su cabeza para encontrarse a una de las personas más odiadas por él: su medio hermano menor. Se levantó dirigiéndose al chico que lo apuntaba con un dedo, lo tomó de su uniforme elevándolo a penas y luego miró con sus fríos ojos ámbares a los de su hermano.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – Preguntó.

- So-soltame – Trataba de articular Inuyasha mientras intentaba pegarle una patada, pero no podía.

- ¡Soltalo Sesshoumaru! – Exclamó Kagome, pero el mayor de los muchachos la miró con una mirada tan amenazante que ella se calló y dio unos pasos atrás del miedo.

- No quiero que vuelvas – Ordenó el joven soltando al adolescente.

- ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Rin? ¿La sedujiste y te revolcaste con ella? – Preguntó Inuyasha desagradablemente – Keh, sos una mierda.

- ¿Tengo aspecto de acabar de tener relaciones? – Ninguno de los colegiales respondieron - ¿Ella tiene aspecto? – Otro silencio más – Entonces es obvio que no hubo acción.

En eso, Rin comenzó a desperezarse en la cama y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con un techo desconocido. Parpadeó un par de veces y recordó que había ido a la florería y… se había quedado dormida junto a Sesshoumaru. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Te despertaste – Oyó una voz sin emoción la pelinegra y cuando se sentó en la cama vio a Inuyasha y Kagome.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen acá?

- ¿Faltaste para venir acá? – Preguntó Kagome con un rostro serio.

- ¡Kagome no es lo que vos creés, nos quedamos encerrados. Se los juro! – Exclamó la muchacha gesticulando con las manos.

- Ahora entiendo porque me costaba abrir la puerta – Razonó Inuyasha poniéndose la mano debajo del mentón. Los dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar en la habitación se miraron y comprendieron que los acusaron injustamente.

- Perdón Rin – Se agachó un poco la negriazulina con la cabeza elevada viendo a su amiga quien le sonreía como diciendo: esta todo bien. - ¿No te vas a disculpar?

- Keh, con Rin nada más – Se cruzó de brazos el chico de cabellera plateada mirando para otro lado con el ceño fruncido – Ya me canse de estar acá. Vamos – Habló Inuyasha cortantemente y se fue seguido por Kagome.

- Permiso – Murmuró Rin y se retiró en busca de sus amigos.

Sesshoumaru no dijo ni una palabra, sólo se quedó viendo como ella desparecía de la tienda repleta de adolescentes que lo buscaban. Giró su rostro para la cama y se dio cuenta que disfrutó de la compañía de esa muchacha llamada Rin. Sin tener sexo, sin tocarse. Tan sólo estando a su lado.

Cuando la campana del Shikon Gakuen sonó, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de allí. En las rejas que tapaban al establecimiento había dos personas apoyadas en éstas que parecían estar esperando a alguien. Una de ellas era una mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro atado a una cola. Sus ojos también eran castaños. A su lado había un muchacho de cabello castaño que tenía una corta y fina cola que sostenía un poco de pelo. Sus ojos eran azules.

- ¡Oi Inuyasha, Kagome! – Gritó Miroku al verlos - ¿Cómo están? Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos.

- ¡Miroku! – Exclamó Inuyasha - ¿Cómo la pasaron en Cuba?

- ¿Cómo querés que la pase con una bella dama como esta? – Preguntó el ojiazul tomando por la cintura a Sango.

- Veo que bien – Sonrió el plateado pervertidamente.

- ¿Kikyo no volvió de Inglaterra? – Trató de indagar Sango sacando las manos de su novio de encima de ella. Kagome e Inuyasha negaron con la cabeza - ¿Eh? – La castaña oscura se quedó observando a una tercera persona que no sabía quien era.

- Ah, me olvidé. Ella es Rin. Entró este año – La presentó la negriazulina.

- Un placer – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¿Este año? Que extraño. Por lo general uno nunca entra en los colegios el último año de secundaria – Comentó Miroku mientras la miraba extrañado.

- Miroku, cada uno hace lo que quiere. No tenés que tratarla de extraña – Explicó Sango en un tono de voz tranquilo.

- Jaja. Extraña, pero linda – Dijo el ojiazul mirándola de pie a cabeza una y otra vez. Debido a que vio que la chica poseía unos buenos senos se los quedó contemplando.

- Mi-ro-ku – Habló la castaña e hizo que su novio se diese vuelta. Éste vio que ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cosa que no era buena.  
- ¡Ayaa! – Gritó de dolor Miroku – Siempre tan mala conmigo – Se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y vos siempre tan pervertido – Dijeron Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango al unísono.

Rin que estaba observando todo, sólo sonrió ante la escena que tenía ante ella. Sin duda, una de las mejores decisiones que tomó en su vida fue dejar su pequeño pueblo e ir a la gran ciudad de Tokyo, gracias a aquello pudo conocer gente tan divertida como los que tenía enfrente.

Cuando Rin terminó de subir las escaleras soltó un suspiro desalentador: tenía tres exámenes la semana entrante. Se tendría que poner a estudiar al máximo. Ella tenía que ser la mejor. La mejor para poder entrar en la Universidad de Tokyo y así poder convertirse en una exitosa antropóloga y recorrer el mundo. Ese era su sueño.

- ¡Rin-chan! ¡Rin-chan! – El gritito agudo hizo que la muchacha volviese a la tierra y miró para la dirección de donde venía el llamado. Ahí vio a Jakotsu vestido en una camisa de mangas cortas color fucsia con flores violetas como estampado. El pantalón, bastante apretado, era del mismo violeta que las flores - ¡Vení Rin-chan, quiero que conozcas a mi pareja! – Sonrió el joven alegremente.

- _¿Conocer a su pareja? ¡No! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Y también se va a querer morir Bankotsu-sensei! ¿Qué hago?__ – _Pensaba Rin frenéticamente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir ya que su vecino la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su departamento – _Actúa normalmente, normalmente…_

Cuando la adolescente entró en la casa de vio, en el comedor-cocina, a Bankotsu leyendo un libro cómodamente sentado en un sofá blanco como la nieve y delante de éste había una mesita de vidrio que tenía tallado flores blancas. Sin duda a Jakotsu le importaba mucho lo estético y claro, sería un diseñador de indumentaria y textil.

- Ban-chan, ella es mi nueva y simpática vecinita: Rin.

- Mucho gusto Ri- ¡Ahhh, Mizuki! – Gritó el hombre horrorizado.

- Jaja, hola – Saludó ella mientras una gotita le caía por la frente.

- ¿Ya la conocías Ban-chan? – Preguntó Jakotsu curioso.

- Es, es mi alumna en el Shikon Gakuen – Respondió Bankotsu mientras su cabeza colgaba para abajo y é se ponía las manos en la frente. Luego alzó su cabeza y miró fijamente a la muchacha - ¡Por favor no digas nada de esto en el colegio! ¡Es una academia muy prestigiosa y tradicional! ¡Jamás lo entenderían! – Suplicó el de la trenza seriamente

- Sensei su secreto va conmigo a la tumba – Juró Rin.

- ¡Kya! Te dije que mi vecina era adorable – Sonrió el otro muchacho abrazándola desde atrás.

- Jako-chan, vos todo te lo tomás a la ligera – Comentó el hombre con una gota en la frente y una ceja levantada.

- ¡Bueno, eso no importa ya! ¡Comamos las ricas galletitas que hice! – Exclamó el afeminado juntando sus manos y sonriendo. Fue hasta el sector que sería la cocina y sacó del horno unas deliciosas galletitas de vainilla – Por cierto Rin, ¿Te gustan las flores?

- Me encantan, ¿Por?

- ¡Qué bueno! Mirá, mi papi me regaló cuatro entradas para ir a una importantísima muestra de ikebana. Yo voy a ir con Ban-chan obvio, pero me sobraron dos más así que por alguna extraña razón pensé en vos. Así que... Tomá y lleva a alguien que aprecie las flores tanto como vos – Dijo el muchacho alegremente.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó Rin tomando las entradas – _Invitar a alguien que aprecie las flores tanto como yo…_

Era la hora del almuerzo en el Shikon Gakuen y tres adolescentes estaban sentados bajo una arbolada del gran patio de la academia.

- Ahh… Sólo pasó una semana desde que tengo el yeso – Suspiró Inuyasha mirado su brazo inmóvil.

- No te quejes. Al menos no te pasó nada más grave – Comentó Kagome y luego se llevó un bocado de ramen a su boca con la ayuda de los palillos. Luego dirigió su vista a Rin que se la veía muy pensativa - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh? Nada, nada – Respondió ella moviendo la palma de la mano para un costado y el otro.

- ¿No estarás pensando en el estúpido de Sesshoumaru?– Dijo el plateado entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Chicos, les dije qué no pasó nada! – Exclamó Rin golpeando el piso con una mano y arqueando los labios para abajo como si estuviese triste.

- Esta bien, te creemos – Sonrió la negriazulina y luego hizo girar sus ojos como expresando "Si claro".

- Kagome…

- ¡Te dije que te creemos!

- ¿Chicas? – Preguntó Inuyasha con un dedo sobre su labio inferior. Las jóvenes lo miraron - ¿Me pueden dar lo que les queda de ramen?

- Baka – Murmuraron las muchachas a la vez.

Rin, aquella vez se dirigió directo a la florería. Ella sabía que tendría que esperar bastante tiempo para poder ser atendida por Sesshoumaru. Pero iba a esperar.

- _No puedo creer que vaya a invitar a este tipo a la exposición de ikebana. Pensar que no lo podía ni ver hace no mucho tiempo__ – _Pensó Rin mientras observaba una de las entradas del evento que se llevaría acabo dentro de dos semanas.

De la tienda de flores salieron tres chicas muy felices con macetas en sus manos. No sólo iban alumnas del Shikon Gakuen, sino que también de otros colegios de aquella zona d Tokyo. El joven de cabello plateado y mirada ambarina salió detrás de ellas y cuando iba a preguntar quién seguía la vio a Rin.

- Nos volvemos a ver – Habló con su rostro inexpresivo y haciéndole señas para que pasará al negocio.

La chica pasó entre un grupo de colegialas que la miraban con ojos llenos de envidia. Ella tragó saliva del nerviosismo que sentía de ser observada tan detenidamente. Y más cuando el empleado del negocio salió para llevarla a adentro tomando su mano.

- ¡Vieron! ¡Qué envidia! – Gritó una joven - ¡Sesshoumaru-sama le agarró la mano! ¡Ella lo sintió a él!

- ¡Kyaaa! – Chillaron todas.

- _¿__Sesshoumaru –sama? Estás chicas están todas locas__ – _Pensó la pelinegra impresionada con la popularidad del joven.

- Como verás sos una clienta especial – Dijo él en su tono frío – Y sos especial porque ves a las flores igual que yo. Lo noté la semana pasada cuando nos quedamos encerados en mi cuarto.

- Sí… Puede ser – Murmuró Rin – Escuchá, vine para ver si querías acompañarme a una importante muestra de ikebana que es dentro de dos semanas – Le ofreció sonriendo.

- ¿Una muestra de ikebana? – Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando - La importantísima muestra en donde va a estar uno de los mejores profesores de ikebana, Koyasu Masami – Habló en un tono calmo, pero había un pequeño brillo de fascinación en sus ojos - ¿Por qué me invitás?

- Las entradas me las dio un amigo y me dijo que llevara a alguien que aprecie tanto las flores como yo. Y enseguida me viniste a la mente. Es más, vos las aprecias mucho más que yo – Le explicó todavía con una dulce sonrisa.

- Entonces, contá con que voy a ir – El plateado tomó la entrada entre sus manos.

- Bueno, nos vemos – Se despidió Rin con la intención de retirarse. La mano del muchacho ocupó el hombro de ella haciendo que se volteara - ¿Qué?

- De verdad me parecés linda. Pero por lo que veo vos no querés nada conmigo. Empecemos de vuelta como amigos – Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin y en vez de estrecharla, la besó.

Rin se encontraba totalmente sonrojado. Nunca nadie le había besado la mano. Rápidamente la sacó de la del plateado y la apoyó en su pecho. El joven la miró y luego se dirigió a atender a su próximo cliente. Pero ella no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. De alguna manera, el beso en la mano a Rin significó que Sesshoumaru la iba a tratar como a una dama.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 7

Tan sólo faltaban dos días para la muestra de ikebana. Por alguna razón, Rin se encontraba muy ansiosa de que llegase ese día. Cuando la joven le comentó a su vecino que iría con un muchacho, éste decidió diseñarle ropa para que se la pusiese ese día y sorprender al chico. Rin trató de explicarle que no era una cita, pero Jakotsu no quiso escuchar y le prometió que su atuendo quedaría listo dos días antes del evento.

- ¡Te queda precioso! – Exclamó Jakotsu – Sin duda voy a ser un diseñador muy talentoso.

- ¡Esta buenísimo Jako-chan! – Dijo Rin con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro – Pero no gastaste mucha plata para la tela y todo eso – Cuestionó la chica preocupada.

- No te preocupes – Habló el joven apoyando un dedo sobre la nariz de su vecina – Mi compensación es que lo uses.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó entusiasmada la pelinegra mirándose al espejo nuevamente observando detenidamente su ropa. Ella tenía puesto un vestido de color bordo. Las mangas cortas de éste estaban caídas a los costados. Cuando la manga terminaba tenía un elástico tapada con puntillas para evitar que siguieran bajando. También había puntillas en la parte del escote para relucir el pecho de la joven que comenzaba desde la parte de arriba de las mangas. El largo del atuendo era casi llegando a las rodillas.

- Se va a querer morir el muchachito cuando te vea – Se reía Jakotsu tapándose la boca.

- Jaja, puede ser – Sonrió Rin con los ojos fruncidos, pero un rostro preocupado.

El día del evento llegó. Éste comenzaba a las tres de la tarde y el reloj de la muchacha de cabello negro marcaba las dos y cuarto. Sesshoumaru llegaría buscarla a las dos y media. Ella estaba en medio del maquillaje, el cual no era mucho, nada más un poco de rimel y rubor.

El timbre sonó.

- Hola – Dijo Rin que era tapada por la puerta, por lo tanto el muchacho no pudo ver como estaba – Esperame un segundo que ya salgo.

Así lo hizo el plateado, se apoyó en la pared con las manos en el bolsillo de su jean y cerró los ojos.

- Es extraño. Hacía mucho que no salía con una mujer sin después o antes terminar en la cama. Pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer - Pensaba aún con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar una puerta abrirse, los abrió y se encontró con una bella mujer.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Rin sonriendo con una dulce expresión. Sesshoumaru asintió y juntos partieron a la muestra de ikebana.

Al llegar al evento que era dentro de una gran mansión de apariencia occidental, tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru se quedaron sin habla. Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban de la alegría mientras que los del plateado seguian neutros.

El lugar estaba lleno de pequeños negocios con gente vendiendo diferentes tipos de flores arregladas por ellos, o de textos explicativos sobre ese arte, o también cuadros de flores. Rin estaba totalmente maravillada.

- Parecés una nena viendo todo esto – Comentó Sesshoumaru mientras caminaban por el lugar. Él estaba mirando para adelante.

- ¡Es que me emociono tanto al ver todo esto! – Contestó la muchacha juntando sus manos –  
Y estoy segura que vos también – Dijo pero no obtuvo una respuesta – Hablá de algo…

- ¿De qué?

- No sé… por ejemplo, ¿Estudias algo?

- Estudiaba administración de empresas en la Universidad de Tokyo, pero abandoné porque no me gustaba – Respondió Sesshoumaru secamente.

- ¡¿Abandonaste la Universidad de Tokyo?! ¡¿Sabés que difícil es entrar ahí!? – Preguntó Rin exaltada. No lo podía creer. Ella se vino a Tokyo especialmente para poder entrar en aquella universidad tan prestigiosa - ¿Por qué dejaste de estudiar?

- No tenía ganas. Además mi papá me dijo que estudiará eso. Yo no quería ir a la universidad. Con un curso de jardinería me conformaba, pero él no quiso – Explicó el plateado que en ningún momento miraba a la joven junto a él.

- Lo que pasa es que seguramente tu papá tenía miedo de que el estudiar jardinería no tuviera salida laboral o no para vivir con muchas comodidades – Dijo Rin – Pero la verdad yo jamás dejaría la universidad, mi sueño es ir a ella y convertirme en una exitosa antropóloga – Habló muy entusiasmada.

- Vos estás ansiosa porque vas a estudiar lo vos querés. Yo no quería ir a la universidad. Hay tanta gente que no fue y vive tranquilo. Yo no me quiero matar estudiando para competir con otra gente, me parece estúpido. Yo quiero ir a vivir al campo, en una casa chiquita y sencilla. Sin preocupaciones, sin celulares o autos caros. – Decía el muchacho con un tono de voz frío.

- Pero tenés que aceptar que vivimos en un mundo competitivo. No podés alejarte de él y querer vivir en tu mundo ideal – Se expresó ella.

- ¿En mi mundo ideal? Perdón, pero si yo soy un delirante en el querer alejarme de todos, vos también los sos en esperar a tu hombre perfecto – Le dijo Sesshoumaru a la chica casi en un regaño.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?  
- Porque nunca va a ver alguien que perfectamente satisfaga todas tus expectativas.

Rin se quedó muda. Los dos ya habían parado de caminar hace tiempo. Estaban charlando en medio del tumulto de gente que pasaba.

- Ese hombre que yo quiero no existe… Mentira – Pensaba Rin como dolida, luego miró con intensidad a Sesshoumaru - ¡Por lo menos yo si acepto a la sociedad!

- ¿Ah sí? Contame cual es tu sueño para el futuro – Preguntó el plateado levantando una ceja.

- Yo quiero ir a la universidad y recibirme de antropóloga. Luego, estar dos o tres años viajando por el mundo haciendo investigaciones. También me quiero casar y tener una familia maravillosa. De vez en cuando viajar al exterior para seguir haciendo investigaciones, ya que un antropólogo viaja mucho. Ese es mi sueño.

- Una familia maravillosa, un trabajo que amás… Vos sos idealista. ¿Vos creés que todo va a ser así de rosa en tu futuro?

- ¡Lo mío es mucho más alcanzable que lo tuyo! – Exclamó la pelinegra apuntándolo con un dedo - ¡Si me esfuerzo muchísimo en la universidad voy a poder ser exitosa y ser contratada para muchas investigaciones. Pero claro me tengo que esforzar, una palabra que vos no conocés!

- ¿Vos creés qué toda la gente que se esfuerza recibe un premio en la vida? – Cuestionó el joven mirándola fríamente. Ella no respondió – La vida no es tan justa, eh.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirando para el suelo. El reloj de Rin sonó. Eran las cuatro, hora en la que había una charla sobre el arte del arreglo floral.

- Mejor vamos yendo porque sino no vamos a poder encontrar buenos lugares – Habló Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Sabés qué? – Cuestionó la adolescente mirando al plateado – Me di cuenta que tenemos otra cosa en común – Sonrió.

- ¿Cuál?

- Los dos queremos vivir en un mundo ideal. Son mundos completamente diferentes, pero al final son ideales.

- Supongo que tenés razón – Dijo el joven y tomó de la mano a Rin para dirigirse a la charla. Ella la aceptó sonriendo y juntos fueron de la mano.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando ellos dos salieron de la muestra. El dúo decidió caminar un poco por la ciudad. Ellos no se percataron que sus manos estaban unidas y caminaban como una linda pareja de enamorados. De repente, la panza de Rin hizo ruido.  
- Per... Perdón – Dijo ella toda roja.

- ¿Querés ir a tomar un helado? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru sin mirarla. Luego desvió su vista y vio que ella asintió con una sonrisa – Siempre está contenta. ¿La pasa bien conmigo?

Los dos jóvenes fueron a la heladería más cercana de donde estaban. Él se pidió de dulce de leche y banana split (no creo que en Japón exista de dulce de leche, pero bueno… lo que se pierden) y ella de vainilla únicamente porque ese era el sabor que más le gustaba. Se fueron a sentar en una pequeña mesa redonda que estaba en una punta del local.

- ¡Qué rico! – Exclamó Rin luego de darle una probada.

- Sos totalmente diferente a lo que pensé que eras – Comentó el plateado luego de comer un bocado de su helado con una cucharita de plástico.

- ¿Cómo pensaste que era?

- Amarga. No me sonreíste ni una vez. Y si lo hiciste fue una sonrisa amarga – Habló observándola con su mirada fría.

- Bueno, vos sos casi como pensé que eras – La pelinegra esperó a que le preguntará cómo, pero nunca llegó – Yo pensé que eras una persona fría y despreciable, pero… lo de fría sigue en pie, pero ya no me parecés despreciable – Sonrió.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio que a Rin ya no le incomodaron más. Es más se comenzó a acostumbrar. Era extraño, pero disfrutaba de la silenciosa compañía del hombre de cabello plateado. Repentinamente sintió que algo frío le cayó en la parte del pecho que tenía expuesta. Era una gota de helado. Si hubiese seguido bajando por la piel, hubiese manchado el vestido, pero no lo hizo. Sesshoumaru acercó su boca hasta allí y lamió la gota haciendo que Rin tuviese un escalofrío. Luego volvió pasarle la lengua llegando hasta casi el cuello. Cuando se separó de la muchacha vio que ésta estaba totalmente roja. Él siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer el joven decidió acompañarla hasta su casa. En el trayecto, notó como los hombres se baboseaban por la chica que tenía a su lado. Era comprensible porque esa prenda que tenía puesta le quedaba de maravilla y además le marcaba muy bien sus senos los cuales para Sesshoumaru eran una tentación. Obviamente que no lo hacía notar, su mascara de hielo lo ayudaba perfectamente. Aparte, él sabía que como era Rin, nunca se iba a fijar en alguien como él. Porque tenían puntos de vistas totalmente diferentes. El muchacho no quería volver a ser rechazado.

- Mi amor quedate acá que yo voy a comprara fideos de arroz para hacerte algo rico – Informó Jakotsu cerrando la puerta e su departamento. Él llevaba puesto un modelo diseñado por él mismo. Un pantalón beish con un cinturón negro con brillitos y una camisa algo abierta blanca con rosas negras de estampado.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera, se encontró con Rin y con el muchacho con quién había ido a la muestra.

- ¡Rin-chan, no te vimos con mi terroncito en el evento! – Exclamó su vecino con las manos en las caderas.

- ¡Jako-chan! – Río la adolescente - ¡Muchas gracias por las entradas, mi amigo y yo lo disfrutamos mucho!

- ¿Amigo? – Pensó el plateado mirándola de reojo con su típica inexpresión. Sin embargo se sentía alegre de que lo haya llamado así.

- ¡¿De verdad la pasaron bien?! ¡Super! – Chilló el hombre emocionado – Te queda preciosísimo ese vestido. Estoy segura que atrajiste muchas miradas.

- Jaja. No sé si tantas. Por cierto, él es Sesshoumaru – Lo presentó con una sonrisa.

- Es un placer – Dijo Jakotsu tomándolo de los cachetes y apretándolos un poco - ¡Ay, sos tan lindo!

- Sí, sí – Habló el plateado quitándose las manos del afeminado.

- Me voy yendo que tengo que ir al supermercado. Y vos amorcito, cuidate que te puedo agarrar – Avisó el vecino dándole una palmada en el trasero al joven

- ¿Es tu amigo esa cosa? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru secamente.

- ¡No le digás esa cosa! ¡Se llama Jakotsu, pero decile Jako-chan! – Lo corrigió Rin enojada – ¡Él es muy bueno, y además me hizo este vestido! – Comentó ando una vuelta en el lugar.

- Te queda hermoso – Murmuró el joven terminando de subir las escaleras.

Cuando el dúo se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Rin, ella lo abrió y luego volteó para ver a su amigo.

- ¿Así que somos amigos? – Preguntó Sesshoumaru alzando una ceja.

- Yo siento que vos lo sos. ¿Vos no querés ser mi amigo? – Cuestionó la pelinegra con un rostro triste creyendo que él no sentía lo mismo.

- Me da lo mismo. Pero vos ya los dijiste, así que somos amigos – Habló mirando para otro lado.

Rin Observó esa mirada dura que tenía. Entonces, entendió que en realidad, adentro de él, muy adentro había una persona gentil. Por eso ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Preguntó el plateado y vio como la chica negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No querés pasar a tomar algo? -

- No, me tengo que ir – Respondió secamente.

- Nos vemos – Se despidió Rin con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos, amiga – Contestó con una mano alzada en gesto de saludo.

Mientras Sesshoumaru se iba alejando del departamento sintió que ese día fue uno de los mejores de su vida. En su corazón había un hormigueo constante que se expandió por todo su pecho. Cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Rin, de a poco una se iba dibujando en sus labios. Una pequeña, pero al fin de cuentas era una sonrisa.

Paró de caminar bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron, revelando el esplendor del color ámbar que poseían. Luego, tan pronto como los abrió sorprendidos, los volvió a su tamaño natral y bajó la mirada al suelo.

Ese día me di cuenta que me había enamorado. Yo, quien jugaba con las mujeres despiadadamente, me enamoré. Sentí un miedo terrible.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 8

Una nueva semana de colegio comenzó y Rin se dirigía a éste por el camino habitual. Cuando pasó por la florería vio a Sesshoumaru regando las plantas y lo saludó, pero él tan sólo la miró y volvió a adentrase. La adolescente no entendió la razón del comportamiento y entró también para ver si estaba todo bien.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no me saludaste? – Preguntó Rin.

- No pasa nada – Respondió sin mirarla al rostro.

- Pero vos siempre me…

- Dije que no me pasa nada – Habló Sesshoumaru cortantemente haciendo que la muchacha tragará saliva.

Ella se lo quedó observando, no entendía el por qué de su forma de actuar esa mañana. Pero sabiendo más o menos como era el joven, decidió retirarse saludando a Totosai que se encontraba como siempre en el mostrador.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sesshoumaru? – Preguntó el anciano con el mentón apoyando en la palma de su mano – Te empezaste a llevar bien con la nena esa y ahora… No querés llevarte más.

El muchacho no contestó. Él seguía acomodando alguna planta o haciendo algo para tratar de ignorar a Totosai. Pero la mirada del veterano la sentía en su espalda. Entonces, se cansó y se dio vuelta para verle la cara.

- ¿Me podés dejar de joder? – Cuestionó Sesshoumaru alzando apenas la voz.

- No me digas que te enamoraste – Bromeó el viejo, pero cuando vio que el joven cambió su vista para un costado con una mirada fría, pero que en el fondo se veía afligida, entendió que sí lo estaba - ¿Te enamoraste?

- ¿Yo? Querés dejar de hablar.

- ¡Te enamoraste! ¡Y tenés miedo! – Lo apuntó el anciano con su dedo índice - ¡Tenés miedo porque ella fue la primera que te rechazó tus avances dos o tres veces! ¡Cosa qué jamás te hicieron otras chicas!

- … - El plateado cambió su vista al suelo. Totosai estaba en lo correcto – Podés dejar de apuntarme como si fuera un criminal – Dijo Sesshoumaru acercándose al mostrador y bajando el dedo de su jefe con su mano – Tenés razón. Pero yo no quiero seguir enamorado, por eso la tengo que ignorar.

- Pero ella parece apreciarte. Por lo menos como amigo. Se va a poner mal si no la saludás más. Y eso va a ser peor para vos porque no vas a querer verla mal – Explicó el viejo.

- ¿Sabés lo estúpido que es amar? Cualquier tipo de amor es estúpido. Te hace creer, confiar en la otra persona y esa te puede defraudar – Se expresó el plateado con la voz áspera.

- ¿Cualquier tipo de amor? ¿Todavía la seguís odiando a ella? – Preguntó Totosai mirando a los ojos dorados del joven con los saltones de él.

- La voy a odiar siempre. Yo la amaba y ella me traicionó – Dijo con odio en su voz.

- Por eso tratás a las mujeres como juguetes. Por ella. Pero ¿No podrías hacer una excepción por Rin? – Cuestionó el viejo.

Sesshoumaru no respondió. Decidió ir a su pequeño cuarto en el fondo del negocio.

En un aula había muy pocos chicos y por lo tanto no había mucho barullo. Un grupo de tres se estaba pasando un cuaderno.

- ¡Gracias Rin por la tarea! – Agradecieron Inuyasha y Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sabés de la que nos salvaste – Suspiró la negriazulina sentándose en su pupitre que quedaba al lado del de Rin.

- Keh, menos mal que entraste porque con Kagome no se llegaba a ningún lado – Dijo Inuyasha sentado de inversa en su asiento para así poder ver a las muchachas.

- Te querés callar – Habló Kagome con los ojos entrecerrados con bronca.

- Cambiando de tema… ¿Es verdad que el sábado saliste con el idiota de Sesshoumaru? – Preguntó el plateado curiosamente.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Contanos! – Exclamó la otra joven.

- Lo que pasa es que un vecino mío tenía dos entradas demás para una muestra de ikebana y yo pensé en tu hermano – Explicó Rin sonriendo – Pero no pasó nada.

- Ahh… Qué aburrido – Opinó Kagome apoyando sus codos en la mesa y luego su mentón las palmas de sus manos.

- Tené cuidado con ese idiota. A él le gusta jugar con las mujeres – Comentó Inuyasha seriamente.

- Sí, ya sé. Pero somos amigos – Sonrió la pelinegra. Ella estaba segura que por ahí le pasó algo que lo hizo de estar de mal humor a la mañana. Eso era. Por eso quizás no lo saludo.

- ¿Amigos? – Preguntó el chico sorprendido. Rin nada más río.

En una cama de dos plazas había dos personas recostadas en ésta. Una mujer y un hombre. Los dos estaban desnudos, pero eran tapados por las mantas blancas. Ella estaba apoyada de frente en el pecho de él. De vez en cuando dibujaba círculos alrededor del pezón del muchacho. Él, que estaba abrazándola, del placer que sintió al entrar su pecho en contacto con las yemas de los dedos se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Entonces, Kagome se puso sobre él y comenzó a hacerle círculos, pero con la lengua. Luego levantó su cabeza y dirigió sus labios a los de él. Inuyasha, mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso podía sentir los duros pezones de la muchacha rozar con su torso. Eso lo excitaba. Aburrida de besarlo en la boca, de a poco fue bajando por su cuello, su pecho, abdomen  
Hasta llegar a su pelvis. Luego agarró la dureza entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que Inuyasha gimiera.

El teléfono sonó, pero Kagome no le dio importancia y lo volvió a besar. El plateado alcanzo el teléfono y cuando sintió el aire caliente de la boca de Kagome le costó no volver a gemir.

- Moshi-moshi – Dijo con dificultad - ¿Kikyo?

Kagome al escuchar ese nombre se estremeció, soltó la dureza y miró al joven que tenía en frente. Ella se sentía mal. Ahí estaba la negriazulina, desnuda con el novio de su hermana. Su corazón se partía.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo está Kagome? Ella está bien. ¿La extrañas mucho? Y sí, es comprensible es tu hermana – Hablaba el joven también con un rostro dolido.

_- __¿Onee-san me extraña? ¡Me extraña!__ – _Pensaba la muchacha totalmente destrozada. Sus ojos largaban gotas de lágrimas y no paraban de caer Su hermana mayor preguntaba por ella, la extrañaba. Y ella en cambio acababa de hacer el amor con el novio de Kikyo. Y cuando lo estaban a punto de hacer una vez más, ella llamó - _¡Soy una hija de puta!__ – _Gritaba en su interior Kagome con lágrimas.

Inuyasha cortó el teléfono y se quedó mirando a la nada con ojos tristes. No era que él no la quería Kikyo. El plateado la quería demasiado, pero ya no la amaba más. La amó, pero nuevamente su corazón volvió a las manos de su primer amor: Kagome. Iba a ser difícil hablarlo con Kikyo.

- ¿Dejamos lo que empezamos para otro momento? – Murmuró el chico tapándose con la manta.

- Sí – Suspiró la negriazulina secándose el rostro con sus manos y volviendo al lado de su amante. Eso era lo que ellos dos eran. Amantes hasta que aclararan las cosas con su hermana mayor.

Los dos se durmieron abrazados para poder consolar la pena que sentían.

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la vereda por la que caminaba Rin. A lo lejos vio estacionar el auto a Inuyasha que no estaba solo. Se encontraba con Kagome. La joven decidió ir a saludarlos.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están? - Exclamó la pelinegra alegremente.

- Bien… - Suspiró Inuyasha bajando del auto. En realidad él no estaba bien debido a la llamada de su novia el día anterior por la noche.

- ¿Te pasó a buscar a tu casa? – Preguntó Rin inocentemente a su amiga.

- Sí, obvio – Mintió la muchacha de cabello negro azulino con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que la otra chica no dudó en lo que ella le decía.

Los tres se dirigieron a la academia.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba cambiando la tierra de unas macetas cuando escuchó que había entrado alguien a la tienda. Se dirigió hacia el cliente y se sorprende al ver a una de sus tantas mujeres, aunque definitivamente una de las más hermosas.

- Pero que lindo te ves en ese delantalcito – Comentó Kagura con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Qué querés? – Preguntó el muchacho secamente.

- A vos te quiero – Habló abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Ahora no. No ves que estoy trabajando, además tengo las manos sucias – Dijo el plateado con sus manos para los costados con algo de tierra.

- No me importa. Además justo tu jefe se fue. Estamos los dos solos – Le susurró la ojiescarlata al joven.

Ella fue acercando sus labios a los de él y los unió con los suyos. Sesshoumaru terminó siguiendo el beso y luego pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella, abrazándola. Se sentía raro el muchacho, era como si ya no estuviese excitado. ¿Acaso era por que con la que quería estar era con Rin?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Kagura viendo que no había reacción en la entrepierna del plateado - ¿Querés que te ayude? – Cuestionó ella dirigiendo su mano a su entrepierna para ver si podía hacer levantar cierto parte del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

- ¡No! – Gritó él apartando la mano de la mujer – Yo ya no quiero seguir con esto.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si vos no tenés compromisos. Yo tampoco y no me molesta que estés con otras mujeres. Siempre y cuando también estés conmigo – Decía la ojiescarlata con una mano apoyada en su pecho y ojos demandantes de afecto.

- Kagura, por favor. ¿No te molesta que nada más te quiera para tener sexo? – Preguntó el muchacho seriamente.

- No. Yo sé que vos no me querés. Pero yo sí. Y por eso estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que quieras. Aunque me tratés como un juguete – Habló Kagura en un tono de voz bajo y dolido.

- Pero yo ya estoy demasiado grande como para tener juguetes – Respondió el plateado mirándola fríamente.

- Me estás queriendo decir que tenés planeado empezar una relación con alguien – cuestionó ella con los ojos cristalinos.

- Yo no sé si la persona por la que siento algo siente lo mismo por mí. Pero yo quiero demostrarle que ya no juego más con las mujeres. Porque estoy enamorado de ella – Explicó Sesshoumaru mirando para el suelo.

- _Pero yo estoy enamorada de vos. Yo me conformé con que vos me trataras como te gustaba, sólo para verte satisfecho… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?__ – _Pensaba Kagura con gotas de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. De repente, un dedo se desliza por su mejilla para secarle el agua salada.

- Yo fui una basura con vos. Perdón por nunca corresponderte tus sentimientos. Debería haberte dejado después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos – Dijo el plateado con la voz fría al igual que su mirada. Pero cada palabra que decía la sentía.

– Espero conocer a la chica que te hizo querer cambiar – Decía mientras tomaba la mano de su amor imposible entre sus manos. Él nada más se la quedó observando con su rostro inexpresivo.

- ¡Perdón! – Exclamó Rin tapándose la boca la ver al dúo parada frente a ella – Te quería venir a saludar. No sabía que estabas ocupado – Dijo toda apenada.

- No, está bien. Ella ya se iba igual – Respondió sacando su mano de entre las de la mujer.

- Nos vemos entonces – Se despidió sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando pasó por al lado de la colegiala la miró de arriba abajo – Con permiso – Le dijo inclinando su cabeza apneas y Rin hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Perdón si arruine algo con ella! – Se disculpó la pelinegra.

- No arruinaste nada. No había nada entre ella y yo – Habló el joven secamente.

- Esta bien… Venía a visitarte - Sonrió la chica.

- Siempre feliz – Murmuró.

- Y sí. ¿Pero a vos te pasa algo? Porque hoy a la mañana no me saludaste – Preguntó preocupada.

- Cosas con Totosai – Mintió.

- Ahhh… Che, ¿Me puedo quedar? Yo sé que ahora van a venir todas las chicas de los colegios a comprar, pero ¿Me puedo quedar leyendo tus libros atrás en tu cuarto? – Trató de indagar la adolescente haciendo un simpático pucherito. Sesshoumaru asintió y recibió otra sonrisa de la adolescente.

Cuando Rin pasó junto al joven para ir al fondo de la florería, la mano de él tomó la suya haciéndola detener.

- Tu sonrisa es hermosa – Le dijo Sesshoumaru sin siquiera mirarla y mirando para adelante con su rostro inexpresivo.

- Gracias – Murmuró Rin toda sonrojada. Cada vez que él la tocaba ella sentía un ardor por todo el cuerpo. Su voz la hacia estremecerse, hacía que por su pecho recorriera cosquilleo. Ella se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru era una persona muy buena y no era para leer los libros que ella iba a la florería, sino que para estar con él.

_Ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada. Enamorada de alguien que tenía sueños completamente opuestos a los míos. Pero yo no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía_

Continuará


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

En el espacioso patio del Shikon Gakuen, tres jóvenes estaban en el lugar al que siempre iban durante los recreos. Éste lugar era bajo algunos árboles. El muchacho del trío estaba recostado sobre uno de esos y parecía dormir. Las otras dos, que eran chicas, hablaban sobre algo.

- Che Rin, últimamente fuiste muy seguido a la florería de Sesshoumaru. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? - La miró Kagome con ojos pícaros.

- ¡Te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros! – Exclamó la pelinegra juntando sus manos cerradas en el pecho.

- Pero… ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la negriazulina aproximándose al rostro de su amiga, ésta se sonrojó - ¡Lo sabía, te gusta, te gusta!

- Rin, mejor cambia de persona – Dijo Inuyasha levantándose y acercándose más a sus amigas – El idota ese nunca se enamoró y dudo que lo haga. Vos te merecés algo mejor.

- Inuyasha… ¡Gracias! – Murmuró la muchacha emocionada – _Aunque, lamentablemente dudo poder cambiar lo que siento._

- A mí no me decís esas cosas. Y eso que nos conocemos desde que tenemos seis años – Comentó Kagome mirando al plateado de reojo y con los ojos a medio cerrar con algo de bronca.

- Ahh… ¿Quién dijo que te lo merecés? No te quejes. Sino te voy a tener que castigar – Habló el chico mirándola de una manera sugestiva que ella captó inmediatamente, se sonrojó un poco y luego le sonrió.

Rin, que estaba en el medio de ellos dos, no entendía nada.

Kagome se quedó después de hora en el colegio debido a que tenía tenis. Cuando salió del establecimiento, se encontró con que detrás de las rejas de éste estaba su mejor amiga esperándola, Sango.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – Preguntó la chica soltándose el cabello que se lo había atado para la clase de tenis.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Vine a verte – Sonrió Sango – Quería saber como andan las cosas en el cole. Además extraño venir acá. No sabés lo extraño que es levantarse y no ir al Shikon Gakuen.

- Me imagino, pero alguna vez te tocaba terminar la secundaria – Le devolvió la sonrisa su amiga – El cole anda bien por ahora. No tengo ninguna materia baja. Pero te extraño. A vos y a Miroku.

- ¿Al pervertido de mi novio también? – Río la castaña – Hablando de amores… ¿Vos seguís enamorada de Inuyasha? Me acuerdo que a pesar de estar enamorada de él salías con otros chicos.

- No me lo recuerdés. Igual a lo único que llegué fue a besos y algún que otro toqueteo – Dijo Kagome mirando para el suelo – Mi primera vez quise que fuera con Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué decís "quise" y no "quiero"?

La negriazulina dejó de caminar y sintió que a su mejor amiga del alma no le podía ocultar lo que tenía con el eterno amor de su vida. Repentinamente lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sango yéndola a abrazar.

- Yo estoy con Inuyasha, hace casi dos meses que estoy con él – Lloraba la muchacha en los brazos de su amiga – Yo sé que estoy haciendo algo mal. Y lo peor, estoy de alguna manera traicionando a mi hermana. Pero… ¡Inuyasha también me ama! – Dijo mirando a los ojos castaños a su amiga con los de ella grisáceos.

- ¿Él también te ama? – Cuestionó la ya universitaria - Escuchame. Yo la quiero a Kikyo, pero vos sos mi mejor amiga. Esto no sale de acá – Explicó Sango colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – Pero cuando llegue tú hermana, ustedes deben hablar esto que les pasa.

- Eso es lo que vamos a hacer… - Murmuró la negriazulina.

- Bien. Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué te parece un helado? – La otra chica asintió y se dirigieron a la heladería más próxima.

Sesshoumaru estaba caminando por las nocturnas calles de Tokyo. Su expresión siempre fría. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean negro. En la parte de arriba llevaba una remera blanca, pero con el borde del cuello negro.

Miró al cielo estrellado y recordó la luz que emitían los ojos de Rin.

Él estaba cansado de que ella fuese siempre a su tienda, se dirigiese a su cuarto y se quedase ahí. Cuando el local se calmaba de clientes, él la encontraba tirada en la cama boca abajo, leyendo un libro, moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo. Se veía tan inocentemente seductora con el uniforme que vestía. Luego, Rin le dejaba un espacio y él se acostaba al lado de ella y se ponía a hablar de flores, jardinería… Y ella lo miraba atentamente. Esa mirada lo derretía y quería tomarla en esos momentos, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que más tarde, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Volvió a mirar el cielo y se le ocurrió una idea. Se dirigió a la florería, que a la vez era su hogar. Buscó una flor en especial. Cuando la encontró, tomó la flor entre sus manos y se encaminó a la casa de Rin.

Rin se estaba poniendo su camisón de seda con estampado de rosas rojas que le había hecho Jakotsu. Era sin mangas y bien cortito. Ella se miraba de perfil y de frente en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Cuando el timbre sonó, la hizo dar un pequeño salto debido a que ella no esperaba a nadie y menos cerca de las doce de la noche. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Rin-chan! – Gritó Jakotsu y la abrazó – Perdón por molestarte a esta hora, pero no sabés lo que me pasó.

- No, no sé si no me contás – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Tengo una propuesta para hacer un perfeccionamiento de mis estudios y también de trabajo en París! – Exclamó el hombre poniéndose las manos sobre sus mejillas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Muy bien Jako-chan! – Lo felicitó.

- Sí… Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer con Ban-chan? Lo amo tanto – Se lamentaba ya tirado en el sofá de la casa.

- No sé… Vas a tener que decidirte, pero sé que no va a ser fácil para vos – Comentó Rin feliz y triste por su vecino y amigo – Yo te voy a extrañar mucho si te vas, pero lo voy a comprender. Es tu sueño ser un talentoso diseñador de modas – Habló la muchacha sentándose junto a él.

- Sí. ¿Cómo reaccionará mi terroncito de azúcar? – Se preguntaba Jakotsu preocupado.

- Yo creo, que decidas lo que decidas, él lo va a entender – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¡Gracias Rin-chan! ¡Yo sabía que me ibas a ayudar! – La abrazó con mucha fuerza – Bueno… Ahora me retiro y te dejo dormir. Oyasuminasai.

- Oyasumi – Dijo Rin y luego miró para la mesa baja que tenía en frente suyo – _Yo no quiero que se vaya. Pero el ir a París es una gran oportunidad. Yo creo que la tomaría si fuera él._

El timbre volvió a sonar. La chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Jako-chan que… ¿Sesshoumaru?

El otro no respondió y se introdujo en la casa. Se quedó parado de espaldas a ella, luego giró y le entregó la flor que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Un tulipán rosa? – Cuestionó Rin al tomarla entre sus manos – _Esto significa declaración de amor… ¡No, es imposible!__ – _Pensó la adolescente mirando la flor con un rostro sumamente sorprendido.

_- _Creelo. No estoy jugando. No me tenés que responder ahora. Espero que si mañana volvés a la florería me respondás – Habló el plateado sin emoción.

- Yo, yo no sé…

- Te dije que no me respondás ahora. Con permiso – Y así de imprevisto como vino, se marchó.

Rin se quedó parada a pocos metros de la puerta. En sus manos tenía la flor y su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Fue lentamente hasta su sofá, se tiró en el, boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo blanco del departamento.

- _¿Qué hago? Yo estoy enamorada de él, pero ¿Cómo sé que no me va a lastimar? Tengo miedo. Además no sé porque me enamoré de él, o sea, es todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba del hombre con el que estaría. Pero esto que siento no lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué hago?__ – _Meditaba la muchacha con la flor sobre su corazón – _Pero si es verdad lo que Sesshoumaru siente él se esta arriesgando porque él sabe que yo no soy de estar con cualquiera un rato. ¿Me tengo que arriesgar? Yo sé que Sesshoumaru no es malo, pero le gusta estar con otras mujeres… ¿Qué hago?_

Mientras la adolescente pensaba aquello, sentía la cálida brisa del ventilador que estaba a un costado del sofá. Esa brisa fue haciendo que sus ojos le pesarán hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba regando unas plantas. Nuevamente estaba solo. Totosai lo había dejado encargado de todo. El plateado miró el reloj y vio que ya era la hora en la que la mayoría de sus jóvenes clientas iban a la florería. Se acercó a la puerta del local, la cerró y puso un cartelito que decía: cerrado.

- _Estoy seguro que aunque Rin vea eso, ella va a tocarla puerta – _Pensó Sesshoumaru sentado frente al mostrador - _¿Habré hecho bien? Me arriesgué demasiado. Rin por ahí cree que estaba jugando con ella y entonces me va a rechaza__ – _Seguía pensando preocupado, pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

Repentinamente, alguien tocó la puerta. El joven se dirigió a ésta y la vio a ella. Ahí estaba parada, con su típica y dulce sonrisa. La hizo pasar. Se notaba cierto nerviosismo en ella.

- _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? No sé. Yo estoy enamorada de él. ¿Pero por qué? No es el hombre que yo siempre soñé que me pediría ser la novia. No es un hombre dedicado, que se esfuerza, que quiere triunfar y tener una familia. Pero aún así, yo…. Yo lo ¿Amo?_ – Pensaba la Rin dándole la espalda al muchacho. Una de las manos de ella había tomado un mechón de cabello y lo empezó a enroscar en un dedo.

- ¿Por qué no dejas la mochila? – Preguntó el haciendo que ella se diese vuelta inmediatamente con un rostro preocupado. Rin le entregó su mochila a él y éste la colocó sobre el mostrador.

- Yo…

- Espero que lo que respondás sea desde el fondo de tu corazón – La interrumpió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Yo tengo miedo… Jamás tuve un novio. Siempre tuve miedo de que me lastimaran. Por eso rechacé a los que se me confesaron. Además, ninguno cumplía con lo que yo esperaba de un hombre.

- Entonces, si nos guiamos por lo que vos esperás, yo estoy en el horno – Habló el plateado seriamente.

- Sí. Obviamente – Dijo ella morando al suelo debido a que se dio cuenta que fue demasiado directa. Tosió para limpiar su garganta y volvió su vista a la dorada que tenía en frente de ella – Aunque…. Misteriosamente yo también me enamoré de vos. No lo comprendo. ¡No lo comprendo! – Exclamaba ya con ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué? Vos y yo no tenemos nada en común – Hablaba algo desesperada dando pasos para atrás.

- Sí que tenemos. El amor por las flores – Decía él acercándose lentamente a ella – El querer vivir en nuestro propio mundo – Seguí acercándose a ella – Y el tener miedo de empezar una relación con alguien – Finalmente confesó Sesshoumaru estando a milímetros de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Vos tenés miedo también? – Preguntó Rin sorprendida. El plateado asintió.

Rin se quedó mirando la mirada dorada que tenía sobre ella. Luego, bajó la vista y la colocó en el pecho de él. De una manera muy lenta fue acercando sus manos hacia el pecho del hermoso joven frente a ella. Cuando tocó el delantal que llevaba puesto Sesshoumaru, terminó haciendo una leve presión contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir como a través de la ropa salía una calidez. Levantó nuevamente la mirada y vio que las orbitas doradas seguían mirándola a ella.

- Sos hermosa – Murmuró él colocando una mano en la sonrojada mejilla de Rin.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que él le hacía sobre su mejilla. Sentía que ardía su toque. Sesshoumaru, con un dedo comenzó a hacer dibujos en la mejilla. Hacía flores, escribía su nombre. Luego fue bajando el dedo hasta el mentón y del mentón subió a los rosados y apetecibles labios de Rin. Pasó la yema por el inferior y luego por el superior. Las manos de la muchacha se abrían y cerraban sobre el pecho de él, haciendo que Sesshoumaru sintiese lindas sensaciones. La otra mano del joven estaba en la espalda de ella.

El dedo del joven seguía sobre los labios rosados de la chica. Eran tan suaves, tan tentadores. Rin los partió levemente haciendo que se vieran cada vez más apetitosos. Sesshoumaru acercó los suyos a una de las mejillas y la besó suavemente, lo volvió a hacer. Esos pequeños suaves besos cada vez su fueron acercando más y más a los labios de Rin hasta que por fin, los labios de él cubrieron los de ella.

Al principio Sesshoumaru nada más rozó los labios de él con los de ella, luego los besó delicadamente y recibió a cambio otro delicado beso por parte de Rin. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados y deseosos de él. Sesshoumaru volvió a besar los labios de Rin y pasó su lengua por ellos. Finalmente Rin le dio paso a su lengua. El joven comenzó a saborear la boca de ella. Ella puso en movimiento la suya e inexpertamente comenzó a jugar con la de él. Después, Sesshoumaru se separó y vio que Rin estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, pero su boca abierta esperando a que él volviese a colocar la suya sobre la de ella. No tardó en hacerlo y los dos siguieron bebiendo de la boca de cada uno.

Se separaron finalmente para recuperar el aire. Se miraron a los ojos. Luego Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru la abrazó tiernamente.

_A pesar de que besé a varias mujeres en el pasado, sentí que aquel beso, fue el primero en mi vida. Sin duda, jamás volví a estar tan enamorado._

_Ese fue mi primer beso, mi primer y embriagante beso con un hombre que en aquel entonces no tenía los requisitos que yo quería en un hombre. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada._

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

En el espacioso patio del Shikon Gakuen, tres jóvenes estaban en el lugar al que siempre iban durante los recreos. Éste lugar era bajo algunos árboles. El muchacho del trío estaba recostado sobre uno de esos y parecía dormir. Las otras dos, que eran chicas, hablaban sobre algo.

- Che Rin, últimamente fuiste muy seguido a la florería de Sesshoumaru. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? - La miró Kagome con ojos pícaros.

- ¡Te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros! – Exclamó la pelinegra juntando sus manos cerradas en el pecho.

- Pero… ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó la negriazulina aproximándose al rostro de su amiga, ésta se sonrojó - ¡Lo sabía, te gusta, te gusta!

- Rin, mejor cambia de persona – Dijo Inuyasha levantándose y acercándose más a sus amigas – El idota ese nunca se enamoró y dudo que lo haga. Vos te merecés algo mejor.

- Inuyasha… ¡Gracias! – Murmuró la muchacha emocionada – _Aunque, lamentablemente dudo poder cambiar lo que siento._

- A mí no me decís esas cosas. Y eso que nos conocemos desde que tenemos seis años – Comentó Kagome mirando al plateado de reojo y con los ojos a medio cerrar con algo de bronca.

- Ahh… ¿Quién dijo que te lo merecés? No te quejes. Sino te voy a tener que castigar – Habló el chico mirándola de una manera sugestiva que ella captó inmediatamente, se sonrojó un poco y luego le sonrió.

Rin, que estaba en el medio de ellos dos, no entendía nada.

Kagome se quedó después de hora en el colegio debido a que tenía tenis. Cuando salió del establecimiento, se encontró con que detrás de las rejas de éste estaba su mejor amiga esperándola, Sango.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – Preguntó la chica soltándose el cabello que se lo había atado para la clase de tenis.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Vine a verte – Sonrió Sango – Quería saber como andan las cosas en el cole. Además extraño venir acá. No sabés lo extraño que es levantarse y no ir al Shikon Gakuen.

- Me imagino, pero alguna vez te tocaba terminar la secundaria – Le devolvió la sonrisa su amiga – El cole anda bien por ahora. No tengo ninguna materia baja. Pero te extraño. A vos y a Miroku.

- ¿Al pervertido de mi novio también? – Río la castaña – Hablando de amores… ¿Vos seguís enamorada de Inuyasha? Me acuerdo que a pesar de estar enamorada de él salías con otros chicos.

- No me lo recuerdés. Igual a lo único que llegué fue a besos y algún que otro toqueteo – Dijo Kagome mirando para el suelo – Mi primera vez quise que fuera con Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué decís "quise" y no "quiero"?

La negriazulina dejó de caminar y sintió que a su mejor amiga del alma no le podía ocultar lo que tenía con el eterno amor de su vida. Repentinamente lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sango yéndola a abrazar.

- Yo estoy con Inuyasha, hace casi dos meses que estoy con él – Lloraba la muchacha en los brazos de su amiga – Yo sé que estoy haciendo algo mal. Y lo peor, estoy de alguna manera traicionando a mi hermana. Pero… ¡Inuyasha también me ama! – Dijo mirando a los ojos castaños a su amiga con los de ella grisáceos.

- ¿Él también te ama? – Cuestionó la ya universitaria - Escuchame. Yo la quiero a Kikyo, pero vos sos mi mejor amiga. Esto no sale de acá – Explicó Sango colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – Pero cuando llegue tú hermana, ustedes deben hablar esto que les pasa.

- Eso es lo que vamos a hacer… - Murmuró la negriazulina.

- Bien. Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Qué te parece un helado? – La otra chica asintió y se dirigieron a la heladería más próxima.

Sesshoumaru estaba caminando por las nocturnas calles de Tokyo. Su expresión siempre fría. Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean negro. En la parte de arriba llevaba una remera blanca, pero con el borde del cuello negro.

Miró al cielo estrellado y recordó la luz que emitían los ojos de Rin.

Él estaba cansado de que ella fuese siempre a su tienda, se dirigiese a su cuarto y se quedase ahí. Cuando el local se calmaba de clientes, él la encontraba tirada en la cama boca abajo, leyendo un libro, moviendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo. Se veía tan inocentemente seductora con el uniforme que vestía. Luego, Rin le dejaba un espacio y él se acostaba al lado de ella y se ponía a hablar de flores, jardinería… Y ella lo miraba atentamente. Esa mirada lo derretía y quería tomarla en esos momentos, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que más tarde, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Volvió a mirar el cielo y se le ocurrió una idea. Se dirigió a la florería, que a la vez era su hogar. Buscó una flor en especial. Cuando la encontró, tomó la flor entre sus manos y se encaminó a la casa de Rin.

Rin se estaba poniendo su camisón de seda con estampado de rosas rojas que le había hecho Jakotsu. Era sin mangas y bien cortito. Ella se miraba de perfil y de frente en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Cuando el timbre sonó, la hizo dar un pequeño salto debido a que ella no esperaba a nadie y menos cerca de las doce de la noche. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Rin-chan! – Gritó Jakotsu y la abrazó – Perdón por molestarte a esta hora, pero no sabés lo que me pasó.

- No, no sé si no me contás – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Tengo una propuesta para hacer un perfeccionamiento de mis estudios y también de trabajo en París! – Exclamó el hombre poniéndose las manos sobre sus mejillas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Muy bien Jako-chan! – Lo felicitó.

- Sí… Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer con Ban-chan? Lo amo tanto – Se lamentaba ya tirado en el sofá de la casa.

- No sé… Vas a tener que decidirte, pero sé que no va a ser fácil para vos – Comentó Rin feliz y triste por su vecino y amigo – Yo te voy a extrañar mucho si te vas, pero lo voy a comprender. Es tu sueño ser un talentoso diseñador de modas – Habló la muchacha sentándose junto a él.

- Sí. ¿Cómo reaccionará mi terroncito de azúcar? – Se preguntaba Jakotsu preocupado.

- Yo creo, que decidas lo que decidas, él lo va a entender – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¡Gracias Rin-chan! ¡Yo sabía que me ibas a ayudar! – La abrazó con mucha fuerza – Bueno… Ahora me retiro y te dejo dormir. Oyasuminasai.

- Oyasumi – Dijo Rin y luego miró para la mesa baja que tenía en frente suyo – _Yo no quiero que se vaya. Pero el ir a París es una gran oportunidad. Yo creo que la tomaría si fuera él._

El timbre volvió a sonar. La chica se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Jako-chan que… ¿Sesshoumaru?

El otro no respondió y se introdujo en la casa. Se quedó parado de espaldas a ella, luego giró y le entregó la flor que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Un tulipán rosa? – Cuestionó Rin al tomarla entre sus manos – _Esto significa declaración de amor… ¡No, es imposible!__ – _Pensó la adolescente mirando la flor con un rostro sumamente sorprendido.

_- _Creelo. No estoy jugando. No me tenés que responder ahora. Espero que si mañana volvés a la florería me respondás – Habló el plateado sin emoción.

- Yo, yo no sé…

- Te dije que no me respondás ahora. Con permiso – Y así de imprevisto como vino, se marchó.

Rin se quedó parada a pocos metros de la puerta. En sus manos tenía la flor y su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Fue lentamente hasta su sofá, se tiró en el, boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo blanco del departamento.

- _¿Qué hago? Yo estoy enamorada de él, pero ¿Cómo sé que no me va a lastimar? Tengo miedo. Además no sé porque me enamoré de él, o sea, es todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba del hombre con el que estaría. Pero esto que siento no lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué hago?__ – _Meditaba la muchacha con la flor sobre su corazón – _Pero si es verdad lo que Sesshoumaru siente él se esta arriesgando porque él sabe que yo no soy de estar con cualquiera un rato. ¿Me tengo que arriesgar? Yo sé que Sesshoumaru no es malo, pero le gusta estar con otras mujeres… ¿Qué hago?_

Mientras la adolescente pensaba aquello, sentía la cálida brisa del ventilador que estaba a un costado del sofá. Esa brisa fue haciendo que sus ojos le pesarán hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba regando unas plantas. Nuevamente estaba solo. Totosai lo había dejado encargado de todo. El plateado miró el reloj y vio que ya era la hora en la que la mayoría de sus jóvenes clientas iban a la florería. Se acercó a la puerta del local, la cerró y puso un cartelito que decía: cerrado.

- _Estoy seguro que aunque Rin vea eso, ella va a tocarla puerta – _Pensó Sesshoumaru sentado frente al mostrador - _¿Habré hecho bien? Me arriesgué demasiado. Rin por ahí cree que estaba jugando con ella y entonces me va a rechaza__ – _Seguía pensando preocupado, pero su rostro no lo demostraba.

Repentinamente, alguien tocó la puerta. El joven se dirigió a ésta y la vio a ella. Ahí estaba parada, con su típica y dulce sonrisa. La hizo pasar. Se notaba cierto nerviosismo en ella.

- _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? No sé. Yo estoy enamorada de él. ¿Pero por qué? No es el hombre que yo siempre soñé que me pediría ser la novia. No es un hombre dedicado, que se esfuerza, que quiere triunfar y tener una familia. Pero aún así, yo…. Yo lo ¿Amo?_ – Pensaba la Rin dándole la espalda al muchacho. Una de las manos de ella había tomado un mechón de cabello y lo empezó a enroscar en un dedo.

- ¿Por qué no dejas la mochila? – Preguntó el haciendo que ella se diese vuelta inmediatamente con un rostro preocupado. Rin le entregó su mochila a él y éste la colocó sobre el mostrador.

- Yo…

- Espero que lo que respondás sea desde el fondo de tu corazón – La interrumpió acortando la distancia entre ellos.

- Yo tengo miedo… Jamás tuve un novio. Siempre tuve miedo de que me lastimaran. Por eso rechacé a los que se me confesaron. Además, ninguno cumplía con lo que yo esperaba de un hombre.

- Entonces, si nos guiamos por lo que vos esperás, yo estoy en el horno – Habló el plateado seriamente.

- Sí. Obviamente – Dijo ella morando al suelo debido a que se dio cuenta que fue demasiado directa. Tosió para limpiar su garganta y volvió su vista a la dorada que tenía en frente de ella – Aunque…. Misteriosamente yo también me enamoré de vos. No lo comprendo. ¡No lo comprendo! – Exclamaba ya con ojos llorosos - ¿Por qué? Vos y yo no tenemos nada en común – Hablaba algo desesperada dando pasos para atrás.

- Sí que tenemos. El amor por las flores – Decía él acercándose lentamente a ella – El querer vivir en nuestro propio mundo – Seguí acercándose a ella – Y el tener miedo de empezar una relación con alguien – Finalmente confesó Sesshoumaru estando a milímetros de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Vos tenés miedo también? – Preguntó Rin sorprendida. El plateado asintió.

Rin se quedó mirando la mirada dorada que tenía sobre ella. Luego, bajó la vista y la colocó en el pecho de él. De una manera muy lenta fue acercando sus manos hacia el pecho del hermoso joven frente a ella. Cuando tocó el delantal que llevaba puesto Sesshoumaru, terminó haciendo una leve presión contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir como a través de la ropa salía una calidez. Levantó nuevamente la mirada y vio que las orbitas doradas seguían mirándola a ella.

- Sos hermosa – Murmuró él colocando una mano en la sonrojada mejilla de Rin.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que él le hacía sobre su mejilla. Sentía que ardía su toque. Sesshoumaru, con un dedo comenzó a hacer dibujos en la mejilla. Hacía flores, escribía su nombre. Luego fue bajando el dedo hasta el mentón y del mentón subió a los rosados y apetecibles labios de Rin. Pasó la yema por el inferior y luego por el superior. Las manos de la muchacha se abrían y cerraban sobre el pecho de él, haciendo que Sesshoumaru sintiese lindas sensaciones. La otra mano del joven estaba en la espalda de ella.

El dedo del joven seguía sobre los labios rosados de la chica. Eran tan suaves, tan tentadores. Rin los partió levemente haciendo que se vieran cada vez más apetitosos. Sesshoumaru acercó los suyos a una de las mejillas y la besó suavemente, lo volvió a hacer. Esos pequeños suaves besos cada vez su fueron acercando más y más a los labios de Rin hasta que por fin, los labios de él cubrieron los de ella.

Al principio Sesshoumaru nada más rozó los labios de él con los de ella, luego los besó delicadamente y recibió a cambio otro delicado beso por parte de Rin. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados y deseosos de él. Sesshoumaru volvió a besar los labios de Rin y pasó su lengua por ellos. Finalmente Rin le dio paso a su lengua. El joven comenzó a saborear la boca de ella. Ella puso en movimiento la suya e inexpertamente comenzó a jugar con la de él. Después, Sesshoumaru se separó y vio que Rin estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, pero su boca abierta esperando a que él volviese a colocar la suya sobre la de ella. No tardó en hacerlo y los dos siguieron bebiendo de la boca de cada uno.

Se separaron finalmente para recuperar el aire. Se miraron a los ojos. Luego Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru la abrazó tiernamente.

_A pesar de que besé a varias mujeres en el pasado, sentí que aquel beso, fue el primero en mi vida. Sin duda, jamás volví a estar tan enamorado._

_Ese fue mi primer beso, mi primer y embriagante beso con un hombre que en aquel entonces no tenía los requisitos que yo quería en un hombre. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada._

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 11

El timbre del recreo sonó. Inuyasha se desperezó y a cambio del desperezo recibió un borrador en la cara.

- Taisho, mejor que estudie para el examen – Le dijo Bankotsu mirándolo seriamente.

- Keh, va a ver que bien me va en su examen– Anticipó con un tono engreído el plateado y se retiró del aula.

Inuyasha se dirigió lo más disimuladamente posible hasta la sala de proyecciones. Al llegar a ésta, cerró la puerta con suma delicadeza y debido a que estaba algo oscura se tropezó con una silla. Entonces, escuchó una risita. La reconoció y en sus labios se le dibujo una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas? – Preguntó el colegial incitantemente.

- Puede ser… - Respondió la voz que no le pertenecía a otra que a Kagome - ¿Dónde estoy? – Y ella pasó rápidamente por atrás de él.

Cuando el joven sintió una presencia por sus espaldas, se dio vuelta bruscamente, pero con sus manos estiradas no pudo agarrar nada. Luego, pudo ver como algo que parecía una sombra se movía a pocos metros de él. Entonces se fue acercando y la figura se fue alejando, sin embargo no llegó lejos debido a que se tropezó y cayó al piso. Inuyasha aprovechó para tirarse encima.

- ¡Kyaa, Inuyasha me hacés cosquillas! – Se reía Kagome al sentir los dedos del muchacho sobre su abdomen. Cuando paró de hacerlo notó que él buscaba su boca, pero no la encontraba y por esa razón le daba besos en sus mejillas o en su frente - ¿Te pone mal no poder verme?

- La verdad preferiría ver a la hermosa chica que tengo abajo mío, pero puedo sentirte – A decir aquello tomó un seno que estaba tapado por el uniforme que traía la negriazulina. Ella gimió - Hoy, me voy a conformar con sentirte – Y con otra mano tomó el otro seno y la chica volvió a gemir.

- Dame un beso – Exigió Kagome buscando la boca de su amante y al encontrarla los dos comenzaron a besarse mientras Inuyasha seguía masajeando los pechos de la joven – Mejor paremos porque estamos en el colegio.

- Sí. No tengo ganas de ser expulsado en mi último año de secundaria – Respondió Inuyasha soltando los senos y apoyando su rostro contra un hombro de su amante. La escuchó suspirar preocupadamente - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es que me quedé pensando en lo que vimos hace dos semanas. A Bankotsu-sensei y a Rin bastante cercanos – Contestó ella con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el cabello del muchacho encima de ella.

- Sí. Yo también. ¿Será esa la razón por la que Rin andaba tan perdida? Y todavía sigue igual. ¿Vos pensás que están saliendo?

- No sé. Esperemos unos días más y veamos si notamos algo raro entre ellos dos – Habló la negriazulina abriendo sus ojos a la oscuridad del cuarto.

Rin se encontraba tirada en la cama de su novio boca abajo con los muñequitos que se habían comprado el día anterior en la feria. Ella estaba jugando con ellos, parecía una niña de cinco años. Encima, cada tanto reía de una forma contagiosa, al igual que los niños. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la habitación se la quedó observando con su rostro frío, pero sus ojos cargaban un poco de ternura.

- ¿Volviste a la infancia? – Preguntó el joven mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Puede que sí. Lo que pasa es que son tan lindos estos muñequitos – Decía la adolescente mientras hacía que los muñecos se diesen pequeños piquitos - ¿Cómo va a el negocio? ¿Muchas chicas?

- Sí – Respondió secamente.

- Mejor volve con ellas porque sino te van a buscar desesperadamente – Comentó Rin dándose vuelta para poder ver a su hombre. Éste no respondió y luego giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella - ¿Querés un beso? – Él asintió. Ella se acercó hacia los labios de Sesshoumaru y los besó con mucha pasión y éste no se quedó atrás cuando profundizó aún más el beso.

- Ahora sí tengo que seguir trabajando – Se levantó sin volver a verle el rostro a su novia y volvió al trabajo.

- _Al final Sesshoumaru no es tan frío como pensé__ – _Reflexionaba la pelinegra mirando el muñequito del joven que sin duda fue una de las demostraciones más tiernas que tuvo con ella en esas cuatro semanas que llevaban saliendo.

Pasó una semana y Rin iba después del colegio a la florería a ver a su amado Sesshoumaru. Siempre tenían breves conversaciones y luego se besaban, se abrazaban y se quedaban dormidos en el cuarto del plateado.

Sesshoumaru cada vez que despertaba y veía a Rin entre sus brazos durmiendo placidamente, suspiraba y acercaba lo más que podía el cuerpo de la muchacha al de él. El joven tenía ganas de pasara algo más que besos y caricias, pero por ella esperaría. Él la amaba. Él volvió a confiar gracias a ella. Ya que a Rin le tenía toda la confianza del mundo y sabía que no lo iba a abandonar como lo hizo aquella mujer. El amor que él sintió por esa mujer no era el mismo que el que sentía por Rin, pero era un tipo de amor.

Si Inuyasha y Kagome la hubieran seguido todos los días que fue a la florería se hubiesen enterado de que ella estaba con el medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha, pero no. Ellos la tuvieron que seguir, el lunes siguiente, uno en que la muchacha de cabellos negros se dirigía a otro lugar.

- _Espero que le guste este regalo a Jako-chan. La verdad muy bueno el sensei al invitarme al cumpleaños de Jako-chan_– Pensaba Rin dirigiéndose a la casa de Bankotsu con una bolsa en una de sus manos y con la mochila colgando de su espalda.

- ¡Mizuki! – Exclamó el profesor al verla de lejos – Menos mal que la alcancé. Sino iba a llegar a mi casa y no iba a ver nadie.

- ¿De dónde viene sensei?

- De comprar algunas bebidas y también compré gaseosa porque me dijiste que no tomabas alcohol – Sonrió el hombre. Ella le asintió riéndose.

A pocos metros de distancia, detrás de ellos y a un paso muy disimulado, estaban Inuyasha y Kagome siguiéndolos.

- En verdad están juntos – Murmuró la negriazulina algo exaltada a su compañero.

- No lo puedo creer – Habló Inuyasha con sus dos ojos muy abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba.

En cierto momento, el profesor y la alumna pararon en un negocio de tortas, se adentraron en éste y los dos estudiantes que los seguían se quedaron afuera del local con sus cuerpos pegados contra una pared.

- ¿Qué hace acá un idiota como vos? – Preguntó una voz sin emoción.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué hacés vos acá? – Cuestionó el muchacho. Como era de esperárselo no le respondió – Keh, tan idiota como siempre. Andate que tengo que seguir viendo algo.

- ¿Viendo algo? ¿Están espiando a alguien? – Trató de indagar el joven levantando una ceja.

- Así es. Lo que pasa es que con tu hermano creemos que Rin sale con un profesor del Shikon Gakuen. Recién estaban juntos y acaban de entrar a este negocio – Explicó Kagome con suma tranquilidad.

- _¿Qué Rin qué? No, debe ser mentira. Ella jamás haría eso. Ella con su ideología del amor eterno nunca me engañaría__ – _Pensaba Sesshoumaru preocupado por el comentario que había hecho aquella jovencita.

- ¡Ya quiero llegar a tu casa y brindar! – Exclamó Rin muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Tan ansiosa estás? Estoy seguro que nos vamos a divertir mucho – Habló Bankotsu sonriéndole tiernamente y pasándole una mano por la cabeza.

Cuando Sesshoumaru vio esa imagen, sus dos ojos dorados se abrieron bruscamente. Se quedó parado en el lugar tan sólo unos segundos, pero para él fueron eternos. Un viento hizo que sus cabellos danzarán en el aire. Nuevamente lo habían engañado, le habían mentido.

Rin le había dicho que jamás tuvo un novio debido a que tenía miedo a que la lastimarán, lo mismo le ocurría a él. Pero, en ese momento, él la vio con otro hombre tan feliz y encima no le mencionó nada de que salía con algún amigo. Pero un profesor no era un amigo. Ella lo estaba engañando. ¡¿Cómo pudo confiar de vuelta?! Era un estúpido. Lo habían vuelto a traicionar.

- Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el medio hermano menor al ver que el mayor estaba perdido.

El hombre de cabellos plateado no respondió, sólo se retiró del lugar yendo hacia el lado contrario al que iban su supuesta novia y su "amante".

- Estaba raro tu hermano – Mencionó Kagome con un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Siempre fue raro – Dijo Inuyasha pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la negriazulina y la acercó a él.

- _¡Rin, vos no te vas a salir con la tuya!__ – _Pensaba el joven con un rostro que cambió de uno frío a uno lleno de expresión. Pero no era una alegre, sino que era una expresión de furia – _¡Ya vas a ver! ¡Yo te amo y vos te vas con otro! ¡Yo soy el estúpido que se dejó llevar por una pendeja como vos!_

Ya eran las once de la noche y en la casa de Bankotsu no quedaban invitados. Sólo él, Rin y el cumpleañero. La adolescente limpiaba la mesa donde habían comido, mientas que el profesor acomodaba parte del living que había sido desordenado por sus amigos.

- _Mi primer cumpleaños rodeada de gays __– _Pensaba sonriendo la pelinegra.

- Es una lastima que hayas venido directo del colegio al cumple – Comentó Jakotsu a la chica – Yo quería que te pusieras algunas de mis prendas. ¡Espero que el día en que me vaya te pongas alguna!

- ¡Por supuesto Jako-chan! – Río Rin.  
- ¡Mi terroncito de azúcar, muchas gracias por la fiesta que me preparaste! – Exclamó el afeminado mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su novio - Dame un beso - Y así los dos se besaron, pero no se dieron aquellos apasionados debido a que estaban cerca de Rin.

- Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir – Habló Rin.

- ¡Yo también, mañana tengo un examen de dibujo! – Dijo Jakotsu con su voz extrañamente aguda - ¡Muchas gracias de vuelta mi amor! - Y se despidió de Bankotsu.

En el camino hacia su hogar, Rin sacó una carta que le había escrito con muchísimo amor a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Para quién es la carta? – Preguntó el hombre con una expresión pícara.

- Para mí novio. Lo que pasa es que dentro de veinte minutos cumplimos un mes – Sonrió la pelinegra.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Qué ternura! - Exclamó Jakotsu - Haber, dejame verla – La muchacha se la dio y éste comenzó a leerla.

Rin estaba tan distraída pensando en si Sesshoumaru se acordaría o no de su primer mes que se pasó de su destino que era la florería.

- ¡Jako-chan, te dejo! – Se despidió volviendo para atrás. Sin duda estaba muy distraída ya que se le olvidó que e había dado la carta a Jakotsu. Éste también estaba tan asimismazo en su mundo que ni se percato que llevaba algo en las manos.

Rin tocó el timbre de la florería e inmediatamente Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta. Era como si la estuviese esperando. Ella entró a la tienda y quiso darle un beso su novio, pero él le corrió los labios. La adolescente se sorprendió y más cuando sintió como el joven la tomaba de la mano y la levaba a su cuarto. Pero esa vez, la mano de Sesshoumaru no era tan delicada.

Llegaron a la habitación y él cerró la puerta y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa de mangas cortas blancas que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué hacés? – Preguntó Rin inocentemente, pero algo preocupada.

El joven hombre no le respondió, se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su pecho desnudo.

- Acostate – Habló el plateado y señaló la cama. Ella negó con la cabeza – Por favor, acostate – Volvió a negar.

Sesshoumaru tomó bruscamente de las muñecas a Rin y la tiró en la cama. Ella gritó del dolor que sintió cuando el aprisionó sus muñecas.

- ¡Te dije que te acostaras! – Exclamó el joven mirándola con furia a los ojos.

- Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó la pelinegra muy asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡A vos qué te pasa, puta! – Gritó y le pegó una cachetada - ¡Ahora estás con tu profesor! – Le seguía gritando mientras sostenía las muñecas que estaban pegadas a la cama, al igual que la indefensa chica – Yo te amo y vos me engañás… ¡Sos una puta! ¡Me mentiste al igual que ella! – Gruño volviéndole a pegar una cachetada.

- ¡Pará por favor! - Volvió a recibir otra cachetada. Rin ya estaba llorando. Además esa era la primera vez que el muchacho le decía que la amaba. Pero lamentablemente no fue en la situación más romántica.

Sesshoumaru soltó las muñecas de Rin y sus manos se dirigieron a sus senos. Los estrujó con fuerza e hizo que ella gimiera, pero del dolor. Luego arrancó la remera del uniforme dejándola únicamente con el corpiño. La chica de tristes ojos chocolates se quiso tapar, pero él corrió sus brazos para los costados y le arrancó el corpiño.

- ¡Pará! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – Gritaba desesperada la muchacha. Por esa razón recibió otra cachetada.

Rin comenzó a cansarse de gritar y patalear. Sus brazos se quedaron a cada lado de sus caderas y en ese momento Sesshoumaru comenzó a sobarle los senos, luego se agachó para poder saborearlos en su boca.

- No, por favor – Murmuraba Rin aún llorando. El joven no le hizo caso y comenzó a saborear uno mientras que con una mano masajeaba al otro. Los pezones de Rin estaban duros por el estimulo que le brindaba por un lado la lengua del plateado y por el toro las manos de éste.

Sesshoumaru estaba sumamente excitado y subió un poco más su cuerpo para que sus pelvis quedaran a la misma altura que la de Rin. Cuando quedaron, el subió la pollera que tenía ella, le separó tan sólo un poco las piernas para así poder introducirse entre ellas.

- ¿Sentís esto? ¿Lo sentís? ¿También te lo hizo sentir ese profesor tuyo? – Preguntaba el muchacho de cabellera plateada mientras hacia presión contra ella y luego subía y bajaba para que la chica de cabellos negros sintiera la dureza que se refregaba en su sexo tapado por su ropa interior.

- Por favor, no me hagas esto… No, por favor – Lloraba desconsoladamente Rin.

Sesshoumaru seguía refregando su dureza sobre la intimidad de ella, y cuando quiso hacerlo más rápido, decidió bajarse los jeans que tenía puestos dejándolo en boxers y siguió sobando con su sexo, el sexo de la indefensa chica.

Cuando Sesshoumaru quiso quitarle la bombacha, Rin pegó un grito y justo en ese momento entró alguien a la habitación.

- ¡Jakotsu, Jakostu! – Lloriqueaba Rin casi sin fuerzas.

- ¡Dejala animal! – Exclamó el hombre que acaba de entrar. Sesshoumaru inmediatamente se separó de Rin. Jakotsu se quitó su camisa fucsia y se la colocó sobre el desnudo y tembloroso pecho de Rin – Vamos Rin… ¡Y vos pedazo de infeliz, tomá la carta que te escribió! ¡No se por qué hiciste esto, pero lo único que se es que sos una basura! – Exclamó Jakotsu yéndose con una destrozada muchacha.

Sesshoumaru abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer.

_Sesshoumaru:_  
_No sé con que palabras expresar lo feliz que soy. Sí, sí, ¡Soy muy, pero muy, pero muy feliz! Conocerte a vos fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar. Sos una persona verdaderamente especial y los vas a seguir siendo toda mi vida. Fuiste el que me dio mi primer beso y sin duda sos mi primer amor. Perdón si esta carta suena muy cursi, pero no sé cómo explicar mis sentimientos, ¡Gomen!_  
_Por cierto, si te preguntás por qué hoy no fui al local después del colegio, lo que pasa es que con un amigo íbamos a prepararle una fiesta a Jakotsu, mi vecino. Igual dudo que preguntes. ¡Tenés que empezar a hablar más seguido! Jaja. Bueno, ya me fui por las ramas…_  
_Sin saber que más decir, excepto que te amo, me despido._

_Muchos besos en tus labios, Rin._

Sesshoumaru comprendió todo y una terrible angustia lo invadió.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 12

Rin estaba destrozada. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de aquel hombre que se le declaró silenciosamente dándole una flor. Ella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre que compró un muñequito para que fuese la parejita del que compró ella. Sus besos tiernos, sus caricias tiernas. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido lo que ocurrió hacia ya una semana?

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa de la muchacha.

- Pasá, está abierto – Exclamó ella desde el sofá.

- Rin-chan, te tarje las galletitas de vainilla que tanto te gustan – Sonrió Jakotsu mostrándole un plato con galletas que desprendían un exquisito olor.

- Gracias – Dijo Rin con una sonrisa efímera. Tomó una y comenzó a comerla muy despacio. Era como si no tuviese fuerza.

- Rin-chan, quiero que estés bien. Alegre como siempre. No me gusta verte así – Explicó su vecino haciendo pucherito.

- Te ves muy tierno cuando hacés pucherito – Señaló Rin riéndose un poco.

- ¡Ves! ¡Así quiero que estés! ¡Riéndote! ¡Vos tenés una de las sonrisas más lindas! – Sonrió el hombre sentado junto a ella.

- Sos muy bueno, Jako-chan. Pero no puedo estar muy feliz después de lo que pasó con Sesshoumaru – Habló ella con angustia – Por un lado cuando me acuerdo lo que me hizo, me enojo, y lo odio. Pero aún así siento que también lo amo.

- Rin-chan, ese hombre es una basura. ¿Cómo te va hacer lo que te hizo? Sólo por un malentendido encima. No sé, para mí deberías olvidarlo – Dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos seriamente.

- Yo pensé que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, él era mi hombre ideal. Que todo iba a estar bien – Lloraba la muchacha - Pero veo que me equivoqué, claro, lo que pasa es que él no iba con mis expectativas. Por eso salió mal todo. Porque él no era mi hombre perfecto.

- Rin-chan, no existe el hombre perfecto. No existe el príncipe azul. Con esto no estoy defendiendo al infeliz ese, sólo te estoy diciendo que si vos vas a estar esperando al príncipe azul te vas a quedar sola – Explicaba Jakotsu pasando una mano por las mejillas mojadas de Rin - Vos tenés que entender que en este mundo no hay nada perfecto. Ya va a llegar algún hombre que veas que no es perfecto, pero aún así lo vas a amar igual, a pesar de sus defectos. Sólo tenés que esperar y alejarte de ese tal Sesshoumaru.

Rin se apoyó sobre el pecho de su consolador vecino y siguió llorando. Jakotsu sólo pasaba su mano por los largos y oscuros cabellos de la muchachita que tenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Rin, qué te parece si vamos al cine vos y yo? – Le preguntó muy entusiasmado para ver si le cambiaba el humor a la joven.

- Pero, ¿vos no ibas salir con el sensei?

- Tranquila, él va entender. ¿Vamos? – La chica asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

Dos muchachos salían del Shikon Gakuen. Luego se subieron a un auto y se fueron del estacionamiento que había frente al colegio.

- Inuyasha. Me preocupa Rin. Faltó al colegio toda la semana. Yo llamé a su casa y me dijo que tenía fiebre. ¿Será eso? – Hablaba preocupada Kagome mientras se acomodaba el cabello que volaba por la velocidad a la que iba el auto.

- Tranquila. Estoy seguro que va estar bien porque la semana que viene empiezan las vacaciones y quién va a querer estar enfermo en vacaciones – Río Inuyasha doblando el volante para un costado – Cualquier cosa, la vamos a visitar el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Excelente idea! Ay Inuyasha, al fin usás tus neuronas para algo – Habló la chica en un tono burlón.

- Keh, mirá quién habla. Einstein que se sacó un uno en matemática y química – Respondió enojado el plateado.

- Qué malo que sos. Me hiciste recordar que me tengo que poner a estudiar muy seriamente este fin de semana. Por lo tanto no te voy a poder ir a visitar el sábado a la noche- Lo miró la negriazulina de una manera sugestiva.

Inuyasha hizo una maniobra con su vehículo y lo estacionó debajo de un árbol para que el fuerte sol de ese día no los encandilara.

- ¿Inuyasha, qué hacés? – Preguntó la joven extrañada.

- ¿Qué hago? Te quiero dar un beso – Y así lo hizo. Se acercó a los labios de su amante y los comenzó a besar suavemente y luego ella terminó profundizando el beso – Este verano les dije a mis papás que se fueran ellos solos. Así yo me quedaba con vos.

- Inuyasha… - Murmuró Kagome algo triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- En agosto vuelve mi hermana, vuelve Kikyo – Habló con ojos algo llorosos – De sólo pensar que yo me acosté con vos, de solo pensar que te besé me hace sentir tan mal – Sollozaba la muchacha – Kikyo siempre fue buena conmigo, siempre. Y yo le estoy haciendo esto.

- ¡Tranquila amor! – Exclamó el plateado abrazándola - Tranquila. Vos sabés que te amo a vos. Y pienso terminar con tu hermana cuando vuelva. Yo podría tranquilamente seguir con ella y con vos. Esa sería la opción más fácil que tendría. Pero no lo voy a hacer porque yo también quiero a tu hermana y porque sería una falta de respeto hacía a las dos y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, porque te amo y no lo quiero ocultar más.

- Gracias. Espero que mi hermana lo entienda – Susurró en el oído del muchacho.

- Yo también. Tratemos de olvidarnos un poco de tu hermana. Faltan dos semanas para que vuelva.

- Esta bien – Volvió a susurrar la negriazulina y le dio un besó en la oreja. En realidad ella sabía que hasta que no aclararan las cosas, cada vez que ella se acostará o besará a Inuyasha, la imagen de su gentil hermana mayor aparecería en su mente.

El sábado, Rin salió a caminar por la ciudad de Tokio. A ella le encantaba ir al parque Rikugien. Era un espacioso parque con bellos árboles, un gran lago artificial con agua dulce transparente que parecía verde debido al reflejo de las copas de los árboles. A la adolescente le encantaba ir allí cuando se sentía mal, ya que ese lugar la hacía tranquilizarse.

Ella paseaba por los senderos del parque recordando todas las cosas que ocurrieron con Sesshoumaru. Lo que más recordaba era el primer beso. Cuando él comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con sus largos dedos. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella y finalmente cuando sintió la humedad de su boca.

Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado para quitarse esas imágenes. Ella no debía pensar más en ese infeliz como lo llamaba Jakotsu.

En otra parte del parque, un hombre de largos cabellos plateados caminaba por los senderos de piedra. Su cabeza baja y es por eso que su pelo hacia de cortina y su rostro no se podía ver. Los ojos dorados del muchacho mostraban algo de dolor, pero uno se lo tendría que quedar mirando varios minutos para poder detectar aquello.

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba por qué se descontroló tanto. Él fue un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido que por un mal entendido le hizo aquello a la inocente Rin. Casi violaba a su novia. ¿Estaría bien llamarla novia luego de lo ocurrido? Él lo dudaba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo idiota que era. Ni si quiera le preguntó nada, sólo asumió que lo que vio y escuchó. Pero claro, lo que escuchó se podía interpretar de muchas maneras antes de llegar a lo que llegó él. Sólo por compararlo con lo sucedido con aquella mujer. Aquella mujer que él pensó que lo amaba. Aquella mujer que es muy importante en la vida de todos.

_Flash back _

Un Sesshoumaru de siente años comía en una habitación color salmón perfumada con jazmines. Él estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la boca llena y viendo televisión.

- Mami, este verano también lo quiero pasar con vos – Decía el niño muy concentrado en los dibujitos que estaba viendo.

- Mi vida, tu mamá tiene trabajo, vos por ahí te aburrís en el estudio de filmación – Explicaba una mujer muy atractiva de veintisiete años envuelta en una bata de seda. Sus cabellos eran largos y plateados y su mirada seductora y ámbar.

- A mí no me importa, porque vos sos la única que me ama. Papá esta muy distraído con el estúpido de Inuyasha y su estúpida esposa – Giró el infante la cabeza con un rostro triste y tierno - Yo te amo mucho mami, porque vos siempre estás conmigo cuando me siento mal – Sesshoumaru fue a abrazar a su madre.

- Ay… yo también te amo mucho - Y lo abrazó.

- Mami, yo te encontré dos pasajes para ir a Europa. Aparte vi unos documento que eran para comprar una casa ¿Tenés pensado irte a vivir allá conmigo? ¿Cuándo?

Hubo un minuto de silencio. La madre se lo quedó mirando con un rostro de cómo si la hubieran delatado.

- Por supuesto, cuando llegue el invierno nos vamos a ir vos y yo. Pero no digas nada – Sonrió la mujer.

- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a estar con vos para siempre!

- Para siempre – Murmuró la mujer sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Aquel día en el que Sesshoumaru y su madre estarían juntos para siempre nunca llegó. Todavía él recordaba haber guardado en dos grandes valijas que las escondía en un amplió placard su ropa preferida, sus juguetes preferidos y fotos de sus compañeros de primaria y con su madre. Él siempre estaba esperando el día en que su madre lo llamará por teléfono para avisarle que lo iría a buscar. Pasaron día s y días. La nieve caía y Sesshoumaru solía imaginarse espejismos de su madre llegando en su auto a buscarlo.

Finalmente, el invierno terminó y se enteró un día escuchando una conversación por teléfono con su padre que su madre se había ido de Japón a vivir a alguna parte del mundo. Su padre no sabía debido a que su madre no había dicho nada, pero se imaginó que debió haber sido con su último novio. Ese día Sesshoumaru se sintió destrozado. Recordaba que su progenitora le dijo que se irían juntos con una sonrisa, una dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Le había mentido. La única persona que él pensó que lo amaba le había mentido y abandonado. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del niño

_Fin del flash back_

Sesshoumaru jamás pudo superar aquel evento y por eso miraba a las mujeres con desprecio y como juguetes. Hasta que conoció a Rin. ¿Cómo pudo lastimar a la única mujer en la que en verdad podía confiar? Encima, tan sólo por no poder haber ido y encarar a su madre. Lastimó a una chica inocente, que no lo engaño.¿Cómo pudo desquitarse con Rin? Con la hermosa y dulce Rin.

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista del suelo de piedra y sus orbitas doradas se abrieron apenas al encontrarse con una joven, pero no una cualquiera.  
- ¿Rin?

La pelinegra no lo podía creer. Ella había ido a aquel parque para poder distraerse y admirara la naturaleza, los árboles, las flores. ¿Por qué era que se tenía que encontrar con aquel hombre?

- Se-Sesshoumaru… - Rin dio una pasó hacia atrás.

- Rin, esperá – El plateado quiso tomar a Rin del brazo y lo hizo.

- ¡Soltame! – Gritó ella mirándolo con odio – No te me acerques.

- Yo… - El muchacho se sentía una basura y en ese momento más al ver que aquella adolescente los rechazaba. A pesar de estar triste, su rostro se mantenía frío y distante. Pero, por un segundo sus cejas se arquearon un poco para abajo, poniendo un rostro triste – Por favor, perdoname.

Rin no podía creer, por tan sólo un segundo su rostro mostró una emoción que no fuera ira como el de la otra vez cuando la intentó violar. Ella no sabía que hacer. Él se volvió a acercar para tocarle el rostro, pero Rin quitó su mano bruscamente. Nuevamente vio que sus ojos dorados estaban tristes. ¿En verdad Sesshoumaru estaba arrepentido? ¿La amaba? Lo que hizo él no era muestra de un amor sano… Pero ¿la amaba'

- Yo… Balbuceaba Rin con los ojos lleno de lágrimas - Vos me lastimaste mucho, pero no sólo físicamente, sino que acá también – Y se marcó con su mano el corazón. Debido a que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas se fue corriendo de aquel lugar.

Sesshoumaru quedó atrás, solo, abandonado. Pero aquella vez, él tenía la culpa. La había perdido. Había perdido a Rin.

Inuyasha paseaba por los pasillos de su mansión hasta que llegó al gran cuarto que alguna vez ocupó el estúpido de su hermano. Siguió de largo hasta llegar al cómodo y amplió living. Se tiró en un sofá y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que sonó el teléfono.

- Moshi-moshi… ¡Kagome!

- Hola, tanto tiempo, ¿no? – Dijo la voz por el teléfono – Te llamaba para ver si querías ir mañana al cine conmigo ala noche. Así celebramos que empezaron las vacaciones de verano.

- ¡Por supuesto! Esta noche me dejaste solo. Y todo por no aprobar matemática y química. Que tonta.

- Perdón, me habla el señor que todo lo sabe – Se burló Kagome entre risas.

- Jaja… Pero igual te amo – Murmuró Inuyasha.

- Yo también. Te dejo porque tengo que estudiar – Y cortó el teléfono.  
Extrañamente volvió a sonar.

- _Ay, está Kagome no puede vivir sin escuchar mi voz_ - Pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa atendiendo el teléfono nuevamente - ¿Sí?... ¡¿Kikyo?! ¿Qué mañana por la noche llega tu avión a Tokio?!

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 13

El aeropuerto estaba repleto. Gente iba a para un lado y para otro. Había un murmullo permanente que se mezclaba con el ruido que hacían las valijas que tenían rueditas y con los pasos de las personas. Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes esperaban a alguien.

- ¿No estás feliz Inuyasha? Hoy vuelve Kikyo – exclamó Miroku sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano a su novia –. Yo creo que no aguantaría ni dos días separado de Sango.

- Siempre tan tierno – dijo ella pellizcándole sueva y tiernamente una mejilla. Luego sintió un roce por su trasero y a continuación de aquello se escuchó un golpe - ¡Te dije que enfrente de otra gente no!

- Ay Miroku, nunca vas a cambiar – habló Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y muy nerviosos.

- Che, amigo, ¿te pasa algo? Estás raro. Deberías estar feliz porque vuelve tu novia – dijo el castaño acercándose al otro.

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien – mintió mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome que parecía estar en otro planeta.

- _¿Cómo voy a poder ver a mi hermana a la cara? ¡Cómo? Después de lo que hice. Espero poder destapar nuestra relación y que ella lo entienda. Pero me siento tan mal. A espaldas de ella me besé e hice el amor con Inuyasha. ¡Me siento horrible!_ – Pensaba la negriazulina mientras sus ojos observaban atentamente a todas las mujeres de cabellos lacios y oscuros temiendo que pudiese llegar a ser Kikyo.

- Tranquila – murmuró Sango apareciendo al lado de ella. Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro -. Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

- Eso espero.

- ¡Ahí está Kikyo! ¡Kikyo! – exclamaba Miroku moviendo su mano de un costado para el otro.

- Kikyo – murmuró Inuyasha al ver la delgada silueta de su novia mientras se acercaba a él. Sin duda era muy linda, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Kagome -. Kikyo – volvió a decir cuando ella se encontraba a tan sólo centímetros de distancia.

- Inuyasha – sonrió gentilmente y lo abrazó – Te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también – dijo él abrazándola. No estaba mintiendo. La había extrañado, pero como un amigo extraña a una amiga. Nada más. Cuando ella se fue, él le dijo que la iba a extrañar, la iba a extrañar porque a los amigos cuando se van se los extraña.

- ¡Chicos, a ustedes también los extrañe! – exclamó sonriente, mostrando los dientes y los fue a abrazar.

- Estás muy linda – comentó Sango.

- Demasiado – agregó Miroku recibiendo otro golpe.

- Su relación no cambió en el tiempo que me fui – se río Kikyo tapándose elegantemente la boca. Luego, cuando ellos dos se hicieron a un lado vio a su querida hermana menor.

- Kikyo… - murmuró Kagome mientras observaba a su hermosa hermana frente a ella. Luego se abalanzó a abrazarla.

- ¡Cómo te extrañé! – dijo la mayor envolviendo a la chica en sus brazos -. Estás re linda.

- No más que vos – respondió la otra mientras se secaba las lágrimas que mezclaban el haber estado separada tantos meses de su hermana y el haber estado con su novio a sus espaldas.

- Bueno chicos, que tal si vamos a algún lugar a tomar algo – propuso Kikyo mientras se acomodaba sutilmente su larga cabellera negra que brillaba con las luces que había en el aeropuerto.

- ¡Sí! – exclamaron Miroku, Sango Y Kagome.

- ¿Vos qué opinás, Inuyasha? – se acercó a su novio tomándolo del brazo.

- Por supuesto – sonrió con esfuerzo Inuyasha. Él sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que hacer lo que le había prometido a Kagome. Terminar su relación con Kikyo.

Rin estaba sentada en su sofá viendo la televisión. Dos minutos antes, había estado hablado con Kagome que le había comentado sobre la llegada de Kikyo hacía cuatro días. Rin se moría de intriga por conocer a la hermosa y gentil Kikyo, así era como la había descrito Kagome.

Aburrida de pasar canales y más canales, se levantó de donde estaba y tomó algunas monedas y se marchó de su casa para ir a caminar por la ciudad. Ese verano iba a ser el primero que pasaría lejos de su madre.

Su madre, cuanto la extrañaba. Dentro de dos días seguramente le llegaría una carta de ella. La madre de la joven mandaba cartas porque en su casa no había la suficiente plata para tener una computadora. Pero Rin juró que cuando ella tuviese un excelente trabajo como antropóloga la ayudaría a su amada a madre con la plata y es más, la haría mudarse a Tokio con ella.

Totosai nuevamente había dejado el negocio en manos de Sesshoumaru. A pesar de que para los estudiantes de secundaria las vacaciones habían comenzado, para él recién lo hacían la semana próxima.

A pesar de que las colegialas no se encontraran cerca de sus colegios, aún iban para verlo y comprara alguna que otra flor. A parte se le quedaban hablando y tratando de convencer para que saliera con ellas. Él se negaba diciendo que no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

- Pero yo no quiero nada serio – decía Yura, una de sus más frecuentes clientas -. Dale, una vez sola salí conmigo. Vas a ver que la vamos a pasar bien – Le hablaba seductoramente mientras se agachaba un poco para que Sesshoumaru le pudiese ver el escote de su musculosa negra.

- No, no quiero.

- Dale, te digo que yo no quiero nada en serio. ¿No te gustaría divertirte un rato?

- Tan chiquita y regalándote – habló el plateado en un tono frío mientras le cobraba una planta con flores de azucena. Sin duda, Yura no sabía nada de plantas. La azucena representaba la pureza, algo que él dudaba que ella tuviese.

- Ay, no digas eso – exclamó en un tono agudo la chica y se retiró del lugar.

Sesshoumaru se la quedó observando, con su rostro inexpresivo, mientras se retiraba del negocio. Luego fue a recorrer los estantes donde estaban las plantas y paró frente a una planta de azucenas, como la que se había llevado Yura. Esa planta, las flores de ella la hacían recordar a una persona. A Rin.

- _Qué idiota que fui. La perdí. La perdí_ – se repetía para adentro mientras tocaba el pétalo blanco de la azucena – Rin.

Luego de quedarse mirando la flor de azucena por un buen rato, decidió cerrar la florería e ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Así es que se quitó el delantal, cerró el local y se dirigió a algún lugar. No tenía pensado ninguno en particular, pero estaba seguro de que terminaría en un parque, porque él amaba los parques.

El viento soplaba en el parque Tensaiga. Rin no entendía por qué había ido allí. A donde había ido varias semanas atrás con Sesshoumaru durante Tanabata.

- _Soy una idiota. ¿Por qué vengo a un lugar que me trae nostalgia?_ – Se preguntó dando un suspiro.

Ella siguió caminando entre un sendero donde había hojas verdes caídas de los árboles y algún pedazo de la luz del sol que traspasaba por el medio de las hojas que aún colgaban de éstos. El olor a naturaleza invadía a Rin, y eso a la muchacha le gustaba, sentía tanta paz.

Vio un banquito pintado de un color verde militar algo gastado y decidió sentarse allí. En cierto momento giró apenas la cabeza y se encontró con él.

- _¿Qué hace acá?_ – Pensaba ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se quiso levantar para retirarse del lugar, pero él habló.

- No. Por favor, no te vayas. Si querés y me voy – y Sesshoumaru dio la vuelta para buscar algún otro parque para poder sentarse.

- No… esta bien… sentate si querés. Los parques son públicos. Yo no te puedo privar de estar sentado acá – Habló Rin con la mirada baja.

El joven se sentó algo distanciada de ella y no abrió la boca por varios minutos. La chica tampoco se molestó en hablar. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los autos que pasaban por una avenida y las voces de las personas, aunque particularmente se destacaban los gritos felices de los niños.

- Perdón – murmuró Sesshoumaru mientras veía de reojo a Rin. Ella no contestó -. Entiendo que me odies con todo tu corazón. Te prometo que voy a tratar de no volver a cruzarme con vos – hablaba con su típico tono frío.

- Me va a ser muy difícil perdonarte. Por ahí nunca lo haga. Que se yo – dijo la pelinegra mirando al suelo con ojos tristes.

- Entiendo perfectamente si nuca me perdonás. Lo que hice no tiene perdón en realidad.

Rin mantenía su vista en el suelo. Luego bajo la cabeza y puso sus manos contra su cara y comenzó a temblar. Estaba llorando, se veían las lágrimas caer por donde terminaban sus manos, y éstas caían en el piso. Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer.

- No llores – habló ásperamente.

- ¡¿Cómo querés que no llore?! ¡No puedo evitarlo! – exclamó aún con las manos en su rostro.

- No llores – volvió a repetir sin emoción.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso me vas a volver a lastimar porque no hago lo me pedís? – lo enfrentó ella bajando sus manos y mirando a sus ojos dorados. Él no respondió y ella volvió a taparse la cara y seguir llorando.

- ¿Estás llorando porque te acordás todo lo que te hice ese día? – Preguntó el plateado mirándola mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas.

- No.

- ¿Por qué entonces?

-…

- ¿Por qué?

-…

- ¡Te estoy preguntando por qué! –exclamó el muchacho y vio como ella se trató de hacer pequeña encorvándose más, como si tuviese miedo de que él le hiciera algo.

Rin que estaba aterrorizada de lo que Sesshoumaru pudiese hacer temblaba y seguía cayendo agua salada de sus ojos. Pero al sentir un cálido brazo sobre su espalda bajo nuevamente las manos de su rostro y lentamente se fue incorporando hasta estar frente a frente con su ex novio.

Las frías orbitas de él la miraban intensamente y en ellas se notaban cariño, preocupación hasta amor. Todas esas emociones que la jovencita leyó en los ojos hizo que volviese a emocionarse, pero cuando quisieron bajar lágrimas Sesshoumaru pasó un dedo para retenerlas y que cayeran sobre él.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella - ¿Por qué todavía siento esto? – Y puso la mano que estaba sobre la mejilla de ella sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón - ¡¿Por qué a pesar de lo que me hiciste todavía te amo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Lo que había dicho Rin lo tomó por total sorpresa y debido a ello su rostro mostró una emoción e sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parpadeaba una y otra vez. Luego cuando trató de tranquilizarse abrazó a la muchacha a la cual amaba con locura.

Kagome estaba enojada. Era la cuarta vez que le coartaba en el celular a Inuyasha. Ya había pasado una semana desde que su hermana llegó y él todavía no hablaba. Ella no iba a ser la segunda, claro que no.

Alguien tocó el timbre en su casa. Debido a que sus padres se encontraban en el extranjero trabajando, Kagome se encontraba tan sólo con dos mucamas, una de las cuales fue a abrir. Kikyo en ese momento no se encontraba ya que había salido junto con Miroku y Sango y otros ex compañeros de secundaria.

- Kagome-san, acá está Inuyasha-san – Habló una mucama y luego se retiró del violáceo cuarto de la joven.

- ¿Qué hacés acá? – Preguntó ella sentada en la cama. Su tono era indiferente.

- Vine a verte. Me enteré que Kikyo no está acá, así que vine.

- Claro, como tu novia no está, aprovechas a estar con tu amante, con la segunda – hablaba Kagome burlonamente y con desagrado.

- ¡Kagome, vos sabés que yo te amo! – se acercó Inuyasha a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella.

La chica se corrió un poco.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme – murmuró con el ceño fruncido - ¡Me prometiste que ibas a cortar con Kikyo e ibas a decirle que me amabas! ¿Sabés cuanto sufro?

- Kagome, yo te prometo que lo voy a hacer, pero tenés que entender que no es fácil – y la abrazó. Se sorprendió al ver que ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

- Ya sé que no es fácil. Por eso este fin de semana cuando le digas yo voy a estar con vos – susurró contra el torso del chico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

- Así es.  
- Esta bien - sonrió Inuyasha al saber que Kagome iba a estar a su lado cuando le dijera a Kikyo la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos.

El plateado, con su mano apoyada en el mentón de Kagome, hizo que ella lo mirase a él para así poder darle un beso.

- No va a ver besos hasta que mañana le digamos a mi hermana lo que pasa entre nosotros.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 14

Kikyo estaba hojeando algunos apuntes de la universidad a la cual entraría recién al comienzo del segundo cuatrimestre. Mientras los hojeaba vio que su hermana se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

- ¿Kagome, qué te pasa? Hace más de una hora que te veo pasear de un lado para otro como si estuvieses nerviosa – comentó la muchacha preocupada por su hermana menor.

- No, no es nada – mintió la negriazulina mientras se fijaba cada tanto en su reloj.

- ¿Segura que no es nada? Sabés que podés confiar en mí – le sonrió Kikyo amablemente.

- _Por kami, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce mi one-san? Me siento terrible de tan sólo acordarme aquellas bellas noches que pasé con Inuyasha mientras ella no estaba_ – se lamentaba Kagome mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La joven mayor se puso de pie, dejando los apuntes en el escritorio, y se acercó a su preocupada hermana. Miró a sus ojos azules grisáceos con los suyos del mismo color y vio un destello especial en ellos. Sonrió y la abrazó cálidamente.

- Kagome, yo te conozco muy bien y sé lo que te pasa – murmuró Kikyo separándose de su hermana – Estoy segura que debe ser eso.

- ¿Qué debe ser qué? – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Vos estás enamorada.

- …

- Cuando yo digo algo acerca de vos y no me respondés es que lo que digo es verdad – río la mayor.

- Yo… no, no estoy enamorada – Kagome trataba de evitar la mirada de la chica.

- No soy tonta.

- Pero si vos supieras de quien estoy enamorada – cerró la negriazulina tristemente los ojos.

- Ay, Kagome, me lo decís como si fuera un crimen sentir lo que sentís por esa persona – dijo Kikyo parpadeando y con un rostro confuso.

- Lo que pasa es que…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- …

- ¿Le vas a ocultar a tu hermana mayor de quién estás enamorada? – preguntó Kikyo con las manos a cada lado de sus caderas y con una mirada insistente.

De repente, el timbre de la casa en donde vivían sonó.

- ¿Quién será? ¿Vos esperabas a alguien? – preguntó la muchacha de cabello negro y se dirigió cerca de las escaleras que daban al gran comedor donde estaba la puerta.

- _Debe ser él. Estoy segura que debe ser él_ – pensó Kagome mientas se acercaba a su hermana mayor.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hace acá? – preguntó Kikyo en voz alta, pero era como si se lo hubiese preguntado para ella.

Desde abajo, Inuyasha que se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro gastado saludó a las dos muchachas con una sonrisa fugaz.

- ¿Me venís a visitar Inuyasha? – preguntó su novia alegremente bajando las escaleras.

- Yo, en realidad – Ella no lo dejó terminar de hablar ya que lo fue a abrazar.

- Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?

- Normal– murmuró él separándose de la joven y mirando para el suelo lustroso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Todavía Seguís distante – habló Kikyo seriamente.

Inuyasha sólo la miró y luego levantó la vista para observar a Kagome que aún seguía arriba, viendo todo lo que ocurría. En sus ojos azulinos se podía ver una mezcla de ansiedad y tristeza. Kagome quería que él le dijera a su hermana mayor la verdad, pero también tenía miedo de herirla mucho.

- Si querés que Kagome se vaya, le digo. Ella lo va a entender – ofreció la pelinegra señalando a su hermana.

- No, no Ella tiene que estar – y al decir eso el plateado le hizo una seña a la chica de arriba para que bajase.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Los dos últimamente estuvieron muy raros – dijo Kikyo moviendo su cabeza de Inuyasha a Kagome y parpadeando una y otra vez.

- One-san… si me terminás odiando te voy a entender. Vos siempre me cuidaste desde que nuestros papás viajan por negocios, vos siempre m entendiste y yo, yo… - Kagome rompió en llanto.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Inuyasha vos sabés por qué estás así? – preguntó la mayor con furia en los ojos pensando que su novio le había hecho algo.

- Kikyo, yo te quiero mucho, pero como una amiga – habló Inuyasha mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Me estás cortando? Qué tiene que ver Ka… - Kikyo no terminó la frase poque en un segundo entendió el porque su hermana se sentía culpable y el porque Inuyasha le decía lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Yo. Perdón Kikyo, en verdad ninguno quiso. Pero no está bien censurar los sentimientos y menos cuando son mutuo - explicó el muchacho poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su, en se memento, ex novia.

- Ahora entiendo, Los dos están enamorados, ¿verdad? – Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome asintieron - ¿Estuvieron juntos mientras yo no estuve acá? – Ninguno respondió, ellos tan sólo se miraron como si fuesen culpables – Ya entendí – concluyó Kikyo y se quitó las manos del joven de sus hombros.

- One-san, por favor…

- Ya entendí todo. Me tendría que haber dado cuenta antes de irme a Inglaterra, desde ahí Inyasha estaba raro – decía Kikyo mientras desparecía por una puerta.

- Inuyasha, ella está triste – murmuró Kagome aún con lágrimas.

- Habrá que esperar. Lo que pasa es que recién se entera. Hay que ser optimistas – Habló él abrazando a una triste muchacha de cabellos negros azulinos.

_________

Rin se encontraba frente a la florería. Desde aquella vez en el parque no volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru. Habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces.

- _Tengo que hablar con él. ¡Estuve tres semanas enteras sin verlo! Por ahí me este degradando por volver al lugar donde él casi me viola, pero… Yo lo amo_ – pensaba la adolescente frente al negocio.

Decía "cerrado" el local, pero por alguna extraña razón ella creyó que la puerta estaría abierta, y así es, estaba abierta. Rin se fue introduciendo lentamente, preguntando si había alguien adentro y nadie respondía. Entonces decidió dirigirse al final d la tienda, donde sabía que Sesshoumaru vivía, en esa pequeña habitación.

Ella golpeó la puerta.

- Totosai, hoy no me toca atender, todavía estoy de vacaciones – murmuró una voz como aburrida

Rin, sin atreverse a hablar volvió a tocar.

- Totosai… ya te dije que no. No me hagás gastar saliva – dijo el joven abriendo la puerta y se encontró con una persona totalmente diferente a la que se imaginó – Rin.

Allí estaba ella, con una pollerita cortita, mucho más arriba que sus rodillas. La pollera era naranja. Luego, vestí una blusita blanca, muy livianita de mangas cortas. Obviamente que también su usual olita al costado dándole un toque angelical a aquella bella mujer frente a sus dorados ojos.

Él, en cambio, nada más vestía un jean común. Su torso se encontraba al descubierto. Esa era la segunda vez que Rin lo veía así. Pero la primera vez no lo pudo admirar ya que estaba preocupada por lo que él pudiese llegar a hacer a ella.

- Quería hablar con vos – murmuró mirando al suelo y luego levantó su vista.

- Pasá - dijo el plateado cerrando la puerta cuando la muchacha ya se encontraba adentro.

- Yo… yo quería decirte que no sé si te voy a poder perdonar – comenzó a decir Rin mirando a los ojos a Sesshoumaru.

- Eso me lo dijiste hace tres semanas…

- No terminé de hablar – lo interrumpió con firmeza – por ahí pienses que soy una tonta, pero en este último tiempo no pude evitar pensar en vos.

- Rin, ¿a dónde querés llegar? – preguntó él sentándose en la cama y viendo el bello perfil de la chica junto a ella.

- Yo… - Rin se dio vuelta y se sentó junto a al hombre de cabellos plateados – ya te lo dije, pero vos no me hiciste caso. Sólo me abrazaste y después me dejaste en la plaza.

- Rin, seguramente te encontrabas muy sensible. ¿Cómo me podías decir que me seguías amando? – explicaba Sesshoumaru con su tono distante.

- Porque es verdad, y todavía lo hago – al terminar de decir esas palabras él se la quedó observando.

Rin fue lentamente acercando su rostro al de él. Sesshoumaru terminó cortando la distancia que había entre ellos y tapó sus labios con lo de él. Él beso fue desesperadamente apasionado. Ella rodeó sus manos por el cuello de él para juntar más su cuerpo con el del joven. Entonces, el pasó sus manos por las caderas de Rin y comenzó a masajearlas muy suavemente.

Las manos de Rin se movían ara arriba y para abajo por el cuerpo torso desnudo de Sesshoumaru. Para él, esos toques ardían y trataba de quitarle las manos de allí, pero ella las volvía a colocar.

- Rin, pará. Voy a hacer algo que vos no vas a querer – decía él con la voz entre corada.

- Perdón, pero tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentirte, de volver a besarte.

Ellos siguieron besándose por más tiempo, hasta que finalmente, Sesshoumaru fue acostando lentamente a Rin en la cama. Los dos seguían besándose hasta que necesitasen respirar.

- Rin, yo…

- Quiero estar con vos, con nadie más que con vos. Quiero que me hagás olvidar ese mal entendido – susurraba Rin rozando su nariz con la de él.

- Rin… ¿Vos confías en mí?

- Sí

- Entonces, yo sé de una manera para hacerte olvidar aquello – dijo el joven alejándose un poco del cuerpo de la muchacha – vos relajate.

Sesshoumaru le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, luego le besó las mejillas. Lentamente, desde una mejilla comenzó a trazar una línea con su lengua hasta el cuello de Rin. Paró allí, y comenzó a darle pequeños besos. En eso colocó sus manos sobre la blusa, buscó sus senos y los acarició tiernamente.

Lentamente, fue desabrochando la blusa de Rin y cuando llegó al botón final, ella se levantó un poco para que él se la pudiese sacar. Así, lo hizo. Luego, comenzó a masajear sobre el corpiño lila sus senos, y pudo sentir como sus pezones se endurecían debajo del material. Buscó detrás de su espalda el botón para desabrochar la prenda y cuando ya no la tenía puesta se quedó embelesado con los dos senos libres de la chica que tenía debajo de él.

Su boca fue directamente a uno de sus pezones y lo comenzó a lamer, haciendo círculos que hacían que Rin gimiera del placer. El otro pezón estaba siendo gentilmente pellizcado con dos dedos muy habilidosos de él.

Sus dos pezones estaban siendo hermosamente estimulados, uno por la húmeda lengua de Sesshoumaru y el otro por dos dedos de él. La mano que tenía estimulando a uno de los pezones, la corrió hasta el espacio que había entre cada seno y con un dedo fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al pelvis de ella tapado por la pollera. Entonces, la levantó un poco y metió su mano entre la entrepierna de ella.

Rin se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver la, extrañamente, cálida mirada de Sesshoumaru volvió a acostar su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar.

Sesshoumaru pasó lentamente su mano por la prenda íntima de Rin haciendo que ella volviese a gemir. Luego, con el dedo índice comenzó a frotarla de arriba abajo y ella se retorcía del placer. Su hábil dedo se introdujo dentro de la prenda y él pudo sentir ya sus jugos haciendo que Sesshoumaru quisiera probarlos. Luego introdujo otro dedo comenzando a frotar los dos contra la intimidad húmeda de Rin. Repentinamente paró y Rin no entendió porque lo hizo y cuando levantó su cabeza vio que él se dirigía hacia su entrepierna.

Sesshoumaru levantó la pollera y bajo cuidadosamente la prenda íntima de ella. Luego le sacó por último la pollera y ella quedó completamente desnuda. Era hermosa. Cuando subió la mirada vio que ella estaba totalmente colorada cosa que hizo que él se excitara más de lo que estaba, pero Sesshoumaru nada más quería brindarle placer a ella.

La cabeza de Sesshoumaru se dirigió al hueco que había entre sus piernas, las separó un poco y pudo notar la humedad que salía de su intimidad. Lentamente fue acercando su boca hasta ella y sacó su lengua para comenzar a lamer los labios de su intimidad. Rin soltó un gemido mucho más fuerte. Él seguía lamiendo los labios hasta que se encontró con el sensible botón de Rin. Entonces su lengua se apoderó de éste.

Rin seguía gimiendo y de vez en cuando decía él nombre de Sesshoumaru. Mientras tanto él succionaba su sensible botón y luego fue introduciendo un dedo en su interior y empezó un movimiento que hizo que Rin se estremecer del placer. Él introdujo otro haciendo que ella temblará. Sesshoumaru comenzó con sus dientes a tironear de su excitado botón haciendo que ella pusiera sus manos sobre los cabellos de él haciendo presión para que su rostro se hundiera más en ella. Sus dedos seguían dentro de ella embistiéndola cada vez más rápido.

Finalmente, Rin llegó al primer clímax proporcionado por alguien ajeno. Su amado Sesshoumaru. La sensación que sentía ella era a d estar volando, se sentía llena de vida. Él se tragó todos sus jugos y luego comenzó a subir lentamente besando su vientre, sus senos y por últimos su boca. Rin se probó a si misma por primera vez.

- Eso fue hermoso – murmuró Rin toda sonrojada mientras sus ojos se perdida en la mirada de Sesshoumaru – quiero hacerte sentir lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el plateado incrédulamente - Estás segura de lo que… - no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que Rin se incorporó dejándole el espacio donde ella estaba acostada a él. Así lo hizo.

Sesshoumaru recibió un dulce beso de Rin en la boca y luego ella imitó sus besos en las mejillas y en el cuello. Esos inexpertos besos de ellas lo estaban volviendo loco porque estaban cargados de una ternura indescriptible.

Rin se dirigió a su pecho y pasó sus manos por éste admirando su musculatura que no era muy exagerada, pero era muy atractiva. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus pezones pellizcándolos suavemente. Eso hizo que Sesshoumaru cerrase los ojos del placer. Luego su lengua se dirigió a uno de ellos haciendo que él gimiera. Comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos que le hizo Sesshoumaru a ella. Cuando terminó con uno se fue al otro a darle el mismo tratamiento.

Sus manos ya se encontraban en la entrepierna de él acariciando la dureza que quería escapar de los pantalones. Cuando Rin terminó de estimular la parte de arriba de su hombre, se dirigió abajo. Con ayuda de él le sacó los pantalones haciéndolo quedar en bóxer. Sus manos se introdujeron dentro de la prenda y apretaron inexpertamente el miembro de Sesshoumaru. Luego, ella comenzó a bajar y a subir por éste mientras miraba el rostro de él.

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru estaban cerrados y fruncidos del placer que sentía. Abrió la boca un poco como queriendo gritar cuando el movimiento de la mano de Rin fue acelerando, pero no gritó y trató de calmarse.

Rin le quitó el bóxer y se quedó contemplando en su totalidad la longitud de Sesshoumaru. La tomó entre sus manos y le besó la cabeza. Luego, inexpertamente la introdujo en su boca. Él volvió a gemir al sentir el calor que emanaba de adentro de la boca de Rin. Ella comenzó a ir de arriba abajo haciendo que Sesshoumaru inconscientemente comenzará a embestir lentamente dentro de su boca.

Él no pudo más y le aviso que estaba por llega a su climax, a Rin pareció no importarle y él la llenó de sus líquidos. Cuando se retiró de su longitud, ella fue besando una vez más los pezones de Sesshoumaru hasta llegar a la boca de él y compartió con él lo que quedaba de su líquido.

Los dos quedaron recostados totalmente exhaustos. Ella no tardó en dormirse en sus brazos al sentir las caricias de él sobre su cabello negro. Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando el techo como hipnotizado por lo que acaban de hacer los dos. En especial por lo que le acabó de hacer Rin a él.

La abrazó quedando su rostro pegado al de ella y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Sesshoumaru y Rin dormían desnudos disfrutando del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de cada uno.

_Me sentí en el mismísimo cielo al sentri sus caricias. Era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba de esa manera tan gentil y tan excitante._

_Sentí como si hubiese sido la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer o que una me tocara. Jamás me sentí tan lleno de vida, tan amado._

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 15

Dos adolescentes estaban sentados, cada uno en una hamaca. El viento las movía apenas y también se movían los largos cabellos de los dos.

- Te ves pensativa – murmuró uno girando un poco el rostro para verle el rostro a su novia.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- ¿Todavía te sentís mal por Kikyo? – preguntó el muchacho parándose y acercándose más a ella.

- Sí, es tonto que me sienta así después de la charla que tuvimos. Pero siento como si le robé algo – explicó en un tono melancólico Kagome.

- ¿Le robaste algo? Che, Kagome, yo no le pertenezco a nadie – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fijamente.

- Ya lo sé – río ella – aunque me gustaría que fueses solamente mío – se acercó ella a su novio que estaba frente a ella y agachado, y le dio un besito.

Luego, la negriazulina se paró y se dirigió a un banco que quedaba por ahí cerca. Se sentó allí y fue seguida por Inuyasha, que al sentarse le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él.

Kagome recordó la charla que tuvo con su hermana tres semanas atrás.

Flash back

Luego de que Inuyasha se retirara de la casa de los Higurashi, Kagome se dirigió al cuarto de su destrozada hermana. Al llegar allí vio que estaba llorando.

- One-san, perdón. Perdón. En verdad yo no quise…

- Callate – murmuró mientras estaba tirada en la cama - ¿En verdad yo no quise qué? ¡Si no hubieras querido jamás hubieras estado con Inuyasha!

- One-san, yo no lo hice pensando en que te ibas a poner así. Yo lo amo.

- ¡Y yo también! Para mí Inuyasha fue alguien muy especial. Tres años juntos. Tres… Con los dos perdimos la virginidad juntos ¡Sabés lo especial que es eso! – Preguntaba ella levantando se un poco de la cama.

- Sí, me puedo imaginar... – Murmuró Kagome sin poder mirar a los ojos a su hermana – Él te amó. Él me lo dijo. Me dijo que fuiste muy especial, pero ahora… perdón por lo que voy a decir, pero nos amamos. Los os nos amamos.

- Fui tan tonta – dijo Kikyo ya sentada y tapando su rostro con las manos.

- ¿Fuiste tonta? ¿Por qué decís eso?

- Inuyasha y yo estuvimos tres años. Él nada más me sintió como su novia y amó por dos años.

- ¿Cómo por dos años? – preguntó Kagome parpadeando.

- La primera mitad que estuvimos juntos a él le gustaba otra chica, y la última mitad, antes de que yo me fuera a Inglaterra él estaba enamorado de vos…

Kagome se quedó muda. Su hermana ya lo sabía todo, pero debido a que lo amaba tanto se hizo la distraída. La negriazulina se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Kikyo.

- Más te vale cuidarlo muy bien – murmuró secándose las lágrimas.

Kagome la miró extrañada. ¿Qué quería decir?

- ¿Por qué me mirás así? – Río Kikyo con una sonrisa triste – Te estoy diciendo que lo cuides bien, porque ahora vos vas a estar con él.

- One-san… - la negriazulina se emocionó ante esas palabras y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Baka.

- One-san, sos la mejor – lloraba en un hombro de Kikyo.

- Ah… no lo, no lo sé – repetía y acariciaba la espalda de su hermana.

Fin del flash back.

En cierto momento, Kagome sintió la mano de Inuyasha deslizarse por sus piernas. Ella tenía puesto un short muy cortito color verde y una musculosa blanca. Ese día hacía mucho calor, pero ella comenzó a sentir un calor mucho más fuerte debido al dulce masajeo de la mano de su novio en su pierna.

- ¿Y si vamos a tu casa, Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha mirándola sugestivamente.

- No, mejor a la tuya… Kikyo está en casa así que…

- Esta bien. Pero apurémonos ¿Sí? – dijo el plateado acercándose a los labios de Kagome y besándolos suavemente.

Él beso fue muy largo y lleno de amor. Los dos se sonrieron y decidieron volver a besarse. La mano de Inuyasha ya estaba sobre el vientre de Kagome y fue subiendo hasta sus senos, mientras que la mano de ella se encaminaba a la entrepierna de él y cuando la tocó, Inuyasha sacó su mano y se puso de pie abruptamente.

- Mejor vamos ya, porque no voy a aguantar – habló roncamente comenzando a caminar sin mirarla.

- Como no – sonrió ella y fue detrás de él.

_________

Dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban recostados sobre una cama. Dos cuerpos totalmente relajados. Aquellas dos personas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Lentamente, una de ellas fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró abrazada por dos fuertes brazos y al subir su vista vio que su frente estaba pegada a la del hombre frente a ella. Eso hizo que Rin sonriera y tratase de juntarse lo más que pudiese a él. Esto hizo que Sesshoumaru despertara. Él la miró con ojos dormidos luego pestañó y ya sus ojos identificaron a la bella mujercita que tenía frente a él.

- Buenos días, buenas tardes…. No sé que hora es – murmuró ella.

La habitación en donde estaban tenía una pequeña ventana que daba a un callejón, por lo tanto la luz no podía filtrar ni siquiera cuando era el pleno día.

Sesshoumaru giró un poco para el lado contrario de donde estaba Rin y se fijo en un reloj que decían que eran las diez y media de la noche.

- Parece que tuvimos una larga siesta – murmuró él volviendo a su hermosa chica.

- Tal parece – dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Si te pones así no te puedo ver la cara – habló él.

- Pero es que me siento tan bien acá…

Él no respondió, tan sólo la abrazó más y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. De repente sintió que Rin lo estaba besando. Eran pequeños besos, pero que sin duda él disfrutaba.

- Rin… ¿Qué hacés? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué no sentís? Te doy besitos.

- Rin… si vos me hacés eso, no sé como puedo reaccionar.

Ella dejo de besar su torso desnudo y sentó en la cama mirando al plateado fijamente. Éste ya estaba acostado boca arriba.

- Yo estoy preparada para cualquier reacción tuya – dijo Rin firmemente.

- ¿Estás segura? – ella asintió - ¿Segurísima?

- Sesshoumaru…  
- Una dulce niña virgen que quiere convertirse en una sex machine por manos de un vendedor de flores – habló Sesshoumaru mientras bosteaba.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡No digas boludeces!

- Yo no digo boludeces, sólo digo lo que pienso… - la corrigió sentándose sobre los codos, aún boca arriba.

- Es mejor que sigas sin hablar mucho – comentó Rin haciendo puchero.

Hubo un silencio. Sesshoumaru volvió a recostarse y Rin se acostó también. Ella pasó su mano gentilmente por el pecho de él. Luego, el plateado se giró para que su rostro quedara frente al de Rin y la besó tiernamente. El besó fue muy profundo. Al separarse, los dos se quedaron observando con ojos llenos de deseo.

Sesshoumaru se puso sobre Rin y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en sus mejillas, desde ahí pasó a su cuello, mientras que sus manos masajeaban los senos de ella. Sus pezones ya estaban duros y él los pellizcaba gentilmente recibiendo gemidos por parte de Rin. Los besos en el cuello pasaron a lamidas y bajaron hasta sus dos pechos puso su boca sobre uno de ellos y lo saboreó por completo, luego pasó al otro.

Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó de lamer los dos senos, se separó un poco de Rin y puso su miembro ya muy excitado sobre la intimidad de ella. Al apoyarla, sintió la humedad que había en ella. Con su miembro erecto separó un poco los labios del sexo de Rin y se colocó entre ellos. Comenzó a frotarlo contra el botón sensible de Rin e hizo que ella gimiera locamente del placer. Rin quería gritar lo tanto que disfrutaba, pero no pudo ya que la boca de Sesshoumaru se estrelló con la de ella y los dos se perdieron en un beso excitante. Rin movía cada vez más rápido sus caderas al igual que Sesshoumaru. No tardaron en llegar al primer clímax y sus gritos se ahogaron en la boca de cada uno ya que seguían besándose apasionadamente.

Los dos, al llegar a ver las estrellas, descansaron por unos minutos. Sesshoumaru se acostó sobre los pechos de Rin y de vez en cuando una mano de él masajeaba uno y al otro le daba pequeños besitos haciendo que Rin pronunciara el nombre de él.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Sesshoumaru levantándose del cuerpo de ella.

- Sí… - dijo ella tímidamente y toda sonrojada.

Sesshoumaru, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y separó las piernas de Rin. Se acerco a la intimidad de ella y lamió los jugos que había allí que eran de los dos. Esto hizo que Rin se estremeciera del placer. Luego, mientras que dentro de su boca estaba el botoncito excitado de Rin, un dedo de Sesshoumaru se fue introduciendo en ella y comenzó a embestirla suavemente. Eso lo hizo hasta que ella llegó a su segundo clímax. La intimidad de ella ya parecía lo suficientemente lubricada para aceptarlo a él.

Tomó las piernas de Rin en sus manos y las puso alrededor de sus caderas. Lentamente, comenzó a acercar su miembro a la entrada virgen de ella. Primero pasó su miembro de arriba abajo por la intimidad de ella para que Rin se retorciera del placer.

Lentamente, su miembro se fue perdiendo dentro de ella. Él se estiró hasta llegar a la boca de ella y la besó, la miró a los ojos e intentó meter su miembro por completo, pero le costaba por lo estrecha que era ella.

- No entra… es muy grande – se quejó ella debido al dolor que sentía.

- Tranquila, relajate. No tengo la culpa por ser tan grande - le susurró Sesshoumaru en el oído.

- Sesshoumaru, que modesto que sos – habló Rin.

En eso, Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar y de una embestida, introdujo su miembro en ella.

- Entró – murmuró ella.

Rin se lo quedó observando como maravillada, Sesshoumaru en cambio la miraba con ojos de deseo y por eso comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella recibiendo un gemido de dolor, pero él la volvió a besar y su dolor se ahogó en la boca de él.

En cierto momento, las caderas de Rin comenzaron a danzar junto a los de Sesshoumaru y él se dio cuenta que ella ya lo estaba disfrutando y por eso comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Rin comenzó a gemir del placer y a pedirle para que fuese más rápido. Sesshoumaru comenzó a embestirla frenéticamente y su miembro disfrutaba el calor que había dentro de la intimidad de ella. Metía y sacaba su dureza de ella y cada vez la penetración se hacía más profunda. Sus cuerpos ardían y estaban empapados por el sudor.

Finalmente, Rin llegó a su clímax, bañando el miembro de Sesshoumaru en ardientes jugos, haciendo que él se descargará dentro de ella y los dos gritaron del placer.

Sus cuerpos cansados, respiraban rápidamente. Sesshoumaru se acostó en el pecho de Rin que subía y bajaba, ya que ella trataba de recuperar el aliento y bajar del cielo que había podido llegar gracias a su amado Sesshoumaru.

- Si es un sueño, no me despiertes… - murmuró Rin

- No sé si es un sueño, pero si lo es, hay que soñarlo todos los días – dijo Sesshoumaru y una sonrisa pura, se dibujó en sus labios.

_Hacerle el amor a Rin fue como hacerle el amor a un ángel. Y ese ángel, me llevó directamente al cielo. Yo que pensé que no existía tal cosa como el cielo, ese día me di cuenta que sí existía._

continuará..


	17. Chapter 16

Rin dormía tranquilamente envuelta en un cálido abrazo brindado por Sesshoumaru. Pero en algún momento tendría que despertar de esa hermosa sensación. Lentamente, los ojos chocolate de Rin se fueron abriendo para encontrarse con dos ambarinos. Ella sonrió y vio que él seguía con su rostro inexpresivo, pero en sus dos orbitas pudo ver cierto cariño.

- ¿Qué hora es, Sesshoumaru? – preguntó desperezándose.

- Las siete y media de la mañana. Rin, yo sé que ayer fue nuestra primera vez íntimamente, y a parte tu primera vez, pero me tengo que preparar porque la florería ya está por abrir.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Acabás de hablar mucho! – bromeó Rin mientras le daba un beso.

- Rin…

- Un momento, si hoy abrís, significa que es lunes – razonó la pelinegra.

- Así es.

- ¡La puta madre! ¡Hoy volvía a empezar el colegio! ¡No tengo tiempo para ir a cambiarme a mi casa! Voy a tener que ir con la ropa que me puse ayer – hablaba Rin desesperada mientras en la oscuridad buscaba su ropa -. ¿Podés prender la luz?

- Como no.

Sesshoumaru se quedó observando sentado en la cama como Rin se ponía su pollerita naranja y su blusa. Tenía ganas de arrancárselas y volverla a hacer suya. Pero no lo podía hacer, porque no sólo ella debía volver al colegio, sino que él al trabajo.

Alguien tocó la puerta muy fuerte.

- ¡Sesshoumaru, despertate que hay que trabajar! – gritó Totosai desde el otro lado y cuando pensó tocar nuevamente abrieron la puerta - ¿Eh?

- Buenos días Totosai-san, nos vemos – se despidió Rin retirándose como un rayo de aquel lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me perdí Sesshoumaru?

- No te hagas el ingenuo…

_________

Durante el primer recreo en el Shikon Gakuen, todos los estudiantes comentaron lo que hicieron durante el verano, si es que se habían ido fuera del país o alguna actividad interesante. Pero dos muchachos en particular estaban interesados en otra cosa.

- Rin, ¿se puede saber por qué viniste sin uniforme? – preguntó muy intrigada Kagome.

- Bueno… - la muchacha no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Pasé la noche fuera de mi casa y me olvidé que hoy empezaban las clases – río Rin algo nerviosa.

- Ah, mirá vos – comentaron Kagome e Inuyasha a la vez. Pero luego procesaron bien la información que se les acababa de dar - ¡¿Cómo que pasaste la noche en otro lugar?! ¡¿En dónde?!

- Pues verán… en el local de Sesshoumaru con él.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con ese idiota?! – Gritó Inuyasha sorprendido.

- ¿Estás saliendo con él? – preguntó Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos de saber más.

- Sí… hace tres meses. ¡Perdón por no decirles nada! – se disculpó la muchacha.

- ¡Hace tres mesase y no nos dijiste nada! – exclamó el plateado.

- Bueno, bueno Inuyasha - trató de tranquilizarlo la negriazulina -. Nosotros tampoco le dijimos lo nuestro.

- ¿Lo nuestro? – Rin los miró sin comprender.

- Inuyasha y yo somos novios.

- ¿Qué? Pero y Ki…

- No te preocupes, eso ya lo arreglé. Afortunadamente mi hermana comprendió que nos queríamos muchos – explicó Kagome con una sonrisa franca en el rostro.

- Me alegro por ustedes. Yo sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos desde la primera vez en que los vi. Aunque a vos se te notaba más – río la pelinegra tapándose la boca y señalando a la otra chica.

- ¡Rin! - exclamó toda avergonzada.

- ¡No sabés disimular! – se burló Inuyasha recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe en su cabeza - ¡¿Por qué tan fuerte?! – se quejó mientras se refregaba suavemente su cabeza con un chichón.

Los tres amigos estuvieron hablando durante todo el recreo acerca de lo que hicieron el verano y cada tanto Inuyasha hacía algún comentario fuera de lugar y recibía un par de golpes. Sin duda, su amigo Miroku lo había pervertido bastante durante las vacaciones.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, Rin se despidió de ellos diciendo que iría a ver su chico. Por otro lado, Kagome e Inuyasha ya podían abrazarse y besarse como cualquier pareja normal, sin tener que ocultar nada en absoluto. Su amor podía ser visto por el mundo entero.

- Inuyasha, ¿hoy puedo ir a tu casa? - preguntó Kagome mientras su pelo bailaba en el aire debido a la velocidad en que le auto de Inuyasha iba.

- Obviamente, pero, ¿por qué esas ganas?

- ¿A vos que te parece? – preguntó Kagome sonriéndole sugestivamente.

- ¿Me vas a hacer un rico ramen? –sonrió el muchacho mirándola de reojo.

- Inuyasha…

- Ya sé, ya sé. Acepto ofrecerte mi cuerpo hoy, además no están mis papás – habló el plateado muy concentrado en el volante.

Kagome se quedó viendo sus facciones. El tenía hermosos ojos ambarinos que lanzaban una mirada agresivamente seductora. Tenía algo de niño en su rostro, pero aún así era bellísimo ante los ojos de ella. Su cabello plateado tenía un brillo único. Sin duda, Kagome era afortunada en tener a un novio como él. Ya que no sólo en lo físico destacaba, el interior de Inuyasha era muy dulce y a pesar de que él se hiciese el duro o insensible, ella sabía que en realidad él tiene su parte sensible y que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

- ¿Tan lindo soy?

- Baka.

- Gracias, vos también sos muy linda.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír y luego cambio de dirección su mirada y veía como negocios, casas, edificios pasaban a una gran velocidad por sus ojos. Se acomodó un mechón de pelo de tras de su oreja y trató de alisar su pollera.

- _Qué hermosa es. Hoy la voy a _ser_ disfrutar mucho__ – _Pensaba Inuyasha mientras la veía de cada tanto de reojo.

- ¿Tan linda soy?

Inuyasha río.

- ¡Ah! Tu cama es muy cómoda – soltó Kagome al tirarse en ella.

- Se nota que estuviste muchas noches acostada en ella – comentó él sentándose en la cama también.

Luego, el plateado se acomodó y prendió el televisor. Kagome lo miró con un rostro de "Qué estás haciendo", pero luego se fijo en el reloj y vio que era la hora del programa favorito de su novio. No pudo más que suspirara y decidió descansar un poco porque sabía que dentro de una hora tendría que usar mucha energía para complacerlo a él y obviamente que a ella también.

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida cuando sintió una caricia sobre una de sus piernas. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, se giró un poco y se chocó contra la frente de Inuyasha. Los dos rieron y luego se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

- Estoy feliz – confesó la negriazulina mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio - ¿Vos?

- ¿Te das cuenta de las boludeces que preguntás? – señaló el muchacho mientras agarraba un mechón oscuro de Kagome.

- Inuyasha, ¿por qué siempre rompés el ambiente romántico? – preguntó Kagome con una gotita bajando por su frente.

- Porque soy así. Tómame o déjame.

- Te tomo – río la adolescente y besó al plateado dulcemente en los labios.

- Por supuesto que soy feliz – murmuró Inuyasha y luego le dio otro beso, más dulce que el de ella.

El beso se fue prolongando hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban el cuerpo de Kagome desenfrenadamente. Él le levantó la remera del uniforme para sacársela y ella lo ayudó quedándose en un corpiño rosa de puntillas que le quedaba demasiado atractivo. Luego, se sacó la pollera e Inuyasha se desabrochó el pantalón y antes de que se lo pudiese sacar, la mano de Kagome se dirigió adentro de éste y comenzó a acariciar el miembro ya erecto de Inuyasha. Él gimió sólo para incentivar más la caricia.

La mano cálida de Kagome bajaba y subía haciendo que Inuyasha embistiera inconscientemente en ella. Luego, ella buscó la boca de su novio y se besaron muy profundamente mientras él le acariciaba sus senos.

Kagome sacó la mano del pantalón y se sentó para desabrocharse el corpiño y ni bien sus firmes senos quedaron libres, Inuyasha se tiró sobre ella para saboreárselos. Una de sus pezones quedaron atrapados entre los diente de Inuyasha que jugueteaba sensualmente con ellos y el otro era presionado por su dedo índice y cada tanto estrujaba todo su seno sólo para recibir un gemido de placer por parte de Kagome.

En un instante los dos quedaron completamente desnudos besándose, y abrazándose con mucha pasión y amor. Una de las manos de Inuyasha se encontraba entre las piernas de Kagome, y frotaban gentilmente su intimidad ya húmeda, luego introdujo un dedo en ella. Al introducirlo, levantó la mirada para ver como en el rostro de su novia se reflejaba el placer. Esto excitó más a Inuyasha y comenzó a embestirla con sus dedos, mientras bajaba hasta la altura de sus senos y comenzaba a lamer uno de sus pezones.

Cuando él ya no se pudo contener más, separó las piernas de Kagome y lentamente dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su intimidad. Para él estar dentro de ella era estar en las nubes.

Inuyasha era feliz haciéndole el amor a Kagome, y más al pensar que él fue el que hace bastante le quitó su pureza. Cuando él pensaba aquellas cosas, se excitaba y emocionaba más y sus embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por Kagome. Y ella, las recibía con mucho placer y gritaba el nombre de él desesperadamente mientras que sus brazos iban a la espalda de él y lo apretaban lo más que podían contra ella.

Kagome seguía el ritmo que imponía Inuyasha y se sentía desfallecer cuando él le besaba el cuello. Luego, sacó todo su miembro de ella y lo volvió a introducir en un fuerte golpe. Ella adoraba cuando él hacía eso y por eso le comenzó a pedir más y más.

Finalmente llegaron a su clímax gritando el nombre de cada uno. Inuyasha la siguió embistiendo un poco más, pero las embestidas era más suaves. Finalmente, al terminar de darle sus semillas, sacó su miembro, pero quedó recostado en ella. Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Dos cueros estaban tapados por una fina sábana. Estas dos figuras se encontraban abrazadas y sus cabellos se movían un poco debido a que había un ventilador prendido. El ventilador trataba de disimular el calor que había en un ambiente que olía a amor y a sexo.

- ¿Así que mi hermano está con esa tal Kagome? – murmuró Sesshoumaru – Que bueno, la otra me parecía demasiado perfectita. Me ponía nervioso cada vez que venía a mi antigua casa.

- ¿Nunca vas a volver con tu papá y tu hermano? – preguntó Rin acariciando el pecho desnudo de su novio.

- No. Me voy a quedar acá.

- ¿Vas a trabajar toda la vida de vendedor de flores? ¿No vas a estudiar por lo menos jardinería? - seguía preguntando Rin.

- No tengo ganas de dar exámenes. Prefiero vivir tranquilo, sin las presiones de que tengo que dar exámenes, además, estoy seguro que mi papá jamás me pagaría un lugar para estudiar jardinería. Él me pagaría si yo dijera que quiero seguir estudiando administración de empresas.

- ¿Todavía soñás con irte lejos de todo a un campo?

- Obvio, y me encantaría que vos te fuerás conmigo.

Rin no respondió, tan sólo se acostó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Ella lo amaba mucho, pero sus sueños eran completamente opuestos. Sin embargo, si él la amaba tanto como él le trasmitía por medio de caricias y de miradas, ella sabía que cambiaría para poder quedarse por siempre con ella.


	18. Chapter 17

Las clases habían recomenzado y todo era como comúnmente lo era. Es decir, al finalizar las clases en el Shikon Gakuen y colegios cercanos a éste, las mujeres se dirigían como mísiles a la florería Midoriko. Allí los atendía un frío Sesshoumaru y un feliz Totosai les cobraba.

- ¿Hoy no va a venir Rin-chan? – preguntó Totosai con los codos apoyados en el mostrador y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

- No sé – respondió Sesshoumaru secamente mientras se dirigía a descansar un rato a su cuarto antes de que alguna fastidiosa clienta llegase.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta, Sesshoumaru chasqueó y frunció el ceño. Siempre que se dirigía a descansar ocurría eso, otra clienta molesta aparecía. El joven se dio vuelta, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formase. Una muy pequeña, pero sonrisa al final.

- ¡Sesshoumaru, por ahora soy la que mejor promedio tiene en 3er año! – exclamó Rin yéndolo a abrazar - ¡Mirá, me dieron esta planilla donde dice en las materias que más me destaco, que son todas! ¡Aunque en las que soy excelente son en literatura, historia y educación cívica!

Sesshoumaru tomó el papel y pudo ver que su novia era una estudiante brillante. Sus notas más bajas eran nueves y las más altas obviamente que dieses. Sin duda, ella podría entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, uno de los sueños de Rin.

- Te felicito – dijo el plateado devolviéndole la hoja.

- Yo también, Rin-chan – sonrió el viejo saludando a la muchacha.

- Perdón que no lo saludé, Totosai-san, es que estaba tan emocionada – habló Rin algo apenada.

- Te comprendo, te comprendo. Debés sentirte muy bien – opinó él.

- ¡Claro! ¡Le voy a mandar a mi mamá una fotocopia de esto por carta! – decía emocionada la pelinegra estrujando el papel de tanta emoción

- Rin, si seguís apretándolo tan fuerte lo vas a romper - señaló Sesshoumaru con su tono sin emoción.

- Cierto – contestó Rin con una gotita en la frente.

- Como soy tan bueno, voy a dejar que vayas atrás con tu novia y hablen lo que quieran. Yo me encargo del negocio – dijo Totosai.

- ¡Gracias, Totosai-san!

- No vas a tener clientes. Vos sabés que gastan la plata tan sólo para verme a mí – comentó Sesshoumaru con un rostro aburrido.

- Sí, si. Voy a tener que sacar los encantos que me quedan – habló Totosai elevando el mentón con gracia.

- Dudo que te quede alguno.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! – exclamó Rin en forma de reproche

- Sólo le digo la verdad – le contestó pasando un brazo alrededor de ella y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

En un departamento, pequeño y muy bien decorado se podía oler un dulce a aroma a vainilla, característico de las galletitas que hacía Jakotsu. Rin y él se encontraban en un sofá blanco observando cierta hoja.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, Rin-chan! ¡Son todos nueves y dieses! – exclamó su vecino mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

- ¡Viste! Bankotsu-sensei está muy feliz porque en una de las materias que me destaco es en la suya – sonrió Rin señalando en la hoja, literatura.

- Ban-chan siempre me dijo que vos eras una alumna excelente – comentó Jakotsu – con estas notas es seguro que vas a entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Y no sólo a esa, si esto llegará a otros países….

- Jako-chan, eso es imposible. Acá soy una alumna excelente, pero en otros países lo dudo. En Europa el nivel académico debe ser mucho más alto.

- No sé…

- Bueno, pero eso no importa. ¡Jako-chan, te vas este fin de semana! – habló Rin con algo de tristeza y emoción.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo todo preparado – murmuró el joven.

- Deberías estar muy feliz. ¡Te vas a París, tu sueño! – exclamó Rin con sus manos alzadas.

- Estoy feliz, pero igual... cuando pienso en Ban-chan…

- Sí, te entiendo.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que la pava donde Jakotsu estaba hirviendo agua sonó. Emitió un sonido muy agudo que hizo que los dos se rieran y se distendieran nuevamente. Luego, el dúo disfruto de un té con las exquisitas galletas de Jakotsu.

Rin, al despedirse de su amigo, olvidó su planilla con las notas. Pero estaba tan eufórica por esa noticia y lo de la ida de Jakotsu que ni se percató.

El viernes llegó, y la última hora en el colegio Shikon Gakuen había terminado. Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo y entre ellos Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin.

- Keh, ese Bankotsu-sensei estaba insoportable hoy –comentó Inuyasha con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

- Es cierto. Te gritó como tres veces hoy – concordó Kagome mirando de reojo a su novio.

- Por ahí este triste por algo – comentó Rin con simpleza. En realidad ella sabía lo que ocurría perfectamente.

- Keh, ¿segura que no tenés una relación con el sensei? – preguntó el plateado interponiéndose en el camino de ella.

Cuando Inuyasha le preguntó aquello, ella recordó el malentendido con Sesshoumaru y sintió fuertes puntadas en el corazón. Cerró los ojos y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza para olvidarse de esos horribles recuerdos.

- Ya les dije que no. Estuve todo el tiempo con Sesshoumaru – dijo Rin firmemente.

- Inuyasha, no la molestes. Si ella dijo que está con tu hermano, es que está con tu hermano – lo reprochó Kagome.

- Medio hermano – corrigió él mirándola de reojo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno chicos, los dejos. Me voy a ver a tu HERMANO – habló Rin riéndose

- ¡Medio hermano! – gritó Inuyasha levantando una mano al ver que Rin se iba.

Kagome mientras tanto se reía también, pero lo dejó de hacer cuando su novio le lanzó una mirada poco amigable. Sin embargo, ella volvió a reír, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara.

_________

- ¿No querés salir conmigo? – preguntó Yura apoyando sus senos en la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? En el verano también me rechazaste… ¿No me vas a dar una oportunidad? – la muchacha se apretó fuerte contra la espalda de él.

- Me vas a hacer caer. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado regando? Si no vas a comprar nada andate – señaló el plateado la puerta.

La colegiala frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta, pasó junto a Totosai y también junto a Rin con su mentón elevado y frunciendo sus labios. Volvió a darse la vuelta, con su mirada ubicó a Sesshoumaru, le sacó la lengua y dio un fuerte portazo.

Rin y Totosai se la quedaron observando parpadeando una y otra vez.

- Qué carácter - murmuró Totosai.

- Sin duda – concordó Rin asintiendo con su cabeza - ¿Qué le hiciste Sesshoumaru?

- Ella molestaba – comentó.

- Sesshoumaru, tenés un recreo – dijo Totosai.

Inmediatamente, el joven tomó de la mano a la muchacha y se dirigió al cuarto. Ella río y se dejó llevar mientras escuchaba el suspiró de Totosai.

Al llegar al cuarto de él, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y tiró contra la cama a Rin. Ella seguía riendo, pero sus risas fueron tapadas por un dulce beso por parte del plateado. El beso fue largo, hasta que quedaron los dos sin aire. Al desprenderse del labio del otro, se miraron y Sesshoumaru acarició gentilmente la mejilla colorada de Rin.

- Esa Yura quería salir conmigo – comentó Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, ya veo porque la echaste.

- Exacto, para mí no hay otra persona más que vos – habló Sesshoumaru y volvió a besarla.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban apasionadamente. Mientras que las manos de Rin se desplazaban por la espalda de Sesshoumaru, las de él se desplazaban por el cuerpo de su chica. En cierto momento metió las dos dentro de la remera de Rin sólo para que ella gimiese, cosa que excitó a Sesshoumaru y pasó de besar sus labios a su cuello.

Mientras Sesshoumaru le besaba el cuello y sus habilidosas manos se encontraban debajo de su remera, Rin sólo gemía, pero trataba de no hacerlo muy fuerte porque Totosai se encontraba allí.

El viejo tocó la puerta. Para qué habrá pensado en él, maldijo Rin.

- Sesshoumaru, se terminó el recreo, hay que volver a trabajar.

- Mierda- murmuró él levantándose apenas del cuerpo de Rin.

Frustrado, se recostó en el hueco del hombro de ella y aspiró su aroma, el aroma único de su novia.

Rin se percató que Sesshoumaru se había quedado con las ganas ya que lo sentía perfectamente entre sus piernas. Se acercó al oído de él y le dijo que ella se encargaría de eso.

- Totosai, dame cinco minutos más y salgo – pidió Sesshoumaru mientras Rin le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

________  
El día en que Jakotsu se fue, soplaba un frió viento. El otoño ya había llegado.

Cuando Rin llegó al aeropuerto, se dirigió inmediatamente al bar donde había quedado en encontrarse con su ya ex vecino. Al llegar al lugar pautado se quedó parada en el lugar ya que vio como su profesor y Jakotsu se besaban apasionadamente. Rin decidió aparecer cuando terminaran de demostrarse su amor.

- _Debe ser muy difícil para el sensei pensar que la persona que más ama en el mundo se va de su lado_– pensó Rin mientras lo miraba con una mirada triste.

Finalmente, la pareja dejó de besarse y se separó, entonces la pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Jako-chan! – gritó Rin y lo fue a abrazar.

- ¡Rin-chan! – el joven abrió sus brazos para recibir a su amiga y vecina.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero muchísimo! - decía la adolescente con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yo también – murmuró Jakotsu mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Estoy segura que te vas a convertir en el mejor diseñador del mundo – comentó Rin que también le limpiaba las lágrimas a él – Por cierto, no sabía que regalarte, y decidí darte un pedazo de tela de un kimono mío cuando era chiquita – ella sacó un pedazo de tela del bolso que traía consigo.

- ¡Está tela se utilizaba en el siglo XVI! ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el futuro diseñador.

- Por supuesto, ya no lo uso más, así que recorté un pedacito.

- Va a ser mi amuleto. ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! Rin-chan, te olvidaste esto en mi casa la otra vez que viniste – Jakotsu le entregó la planilla de las notas.

- ¡Kami! ¡Menos mal que las tenías vos!

- Jako-chan, tu avión…. – avisó Bankotsu.

Jakotsu abrazó fuertemente por última vez a Rin y ella sólo pensó en lo sola que se iba a sentir las noches que saliese al pasillo y no se encontrase con él. También pensó en el rico aroma a vainilla que había por el pasillo, todo eso la haría recordarlo. Ya no más charlas hasta la medianoche, ya no más aroma a vainilla.

Bankotsu y Rin vieron como Jakotsu desaparecía entre toda la gente y finalmente, se perdió y no lo vieron más.

- Adiós – murmuró Bankotsu que sostenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Estoy segura que le va a ir bien – comentó Rin.

- Yo también. Jakotsu, es muy creativo. Bueno Mizuki, vayámonos – habló el profesor.

Rin miró una ultima vez para atrás con la esperanza de verlo, pero no estaba allí. Si ella estaba triste, ni se quería imaginar la tristeza, el sufrimiento que debería estar sintiendo Bankotsu.

_________

Jakotsu, que se encontraba volando hacia París, de un bolso pequeño que llevaba sacó una fotocopia en donde en la cabecera decía: Mizuki Rin.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 18

Las clases habían recomenzado y todo era como comúnmente lo era. Es decir, al finalizar las clases en el Shikon Gakuen y colegios cercanos a éste, las mujeres se dirigían como mísiles a la florería Midoriko. Allí los atendía un frío Sesshoumaru y un feliz Totosai les cobraba.

- ¿Hoy no va a venir Rin-chan? – preguntó Totosai con los codos apoyados en el mostrador y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

- No sé – respondió Sesshoumaru secamente mientras se dirigía a descansar un rato a su cuarto antes de que alguna fastidiosa clienta llegase.

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta, Sesshoumaru chasqueó y frunció el ceño. Siempre que se dirigía a descansar ocurría eso, otra clienta molesta aparecía. El joven se dio vuelta, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formase. Una muy pequeña, pero sonrisa al final.

- ¡Sesshoumaru, por ahora soy la que mejor promedio tiene en 3er año! – exclamó Rin yéndolo a abrazar - ¡Mirá, me dieron esta planilla donde dice en las materias que más me destaco, que son todas! ¡Aunque en las que soy excelente son en literatura, historia y educación cívica!

Sesshoumaru tomó el papel y pudo ver que su novia era una estudiante brillante. Sus notas más bajas eran nueves y las más altas obviamente que dieses. Sin duda, ella podría entrar a la Universidad de Tokio, uno de los sueños de Rin.

- Te felicito – dijo el plateado devolviéndole la hoja.

- Yo también, Rin-chan – sonrió el viejo saludando a la muchacha.

- Perdón que no lo saludé, Totosai-san, es que estaba tan emocionada – habló Rin algo apenada.

- Te comprendo, te comprendo. Debés sentirte muy bien – opinó él.

- ¡Claro! ¡Le voy a mandar a mi mamá una fotocopia de esto por carta! – decía emocionada la pelinegra estrujando el papel de tanta emoción

- Rin, si seguís apretándolo tan fuerte lo vas a romper - señaló Sesshoumaru con su tono sin emoción.

- Cierto – contestó Rin con una gotita en la frente.

- Como soy tan bueno, voy a dejar que vayas atrás con tu novia y hablen lo que quieran. Yo me encargo del negocio – dijo Totosai.

- ¡Gracias, Totosai-san!

- No vas a tener clientes. Vos sabés que gastan la plata tan sólo para verme a mí – comentó Sesshoumaru con un rostro aburrido.

- Sí, si. Voy a tener que sacar los encantos que me quedan – habló Totosai elevando el mentón con gracia.

- Dudo que te quede alguno.

- ¡Sesshoumaru! – exclamó Rin en forma de reproche

- Sólo le digo la verdad – le contestó pasando un brazo alrededor de ella y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

En un departamento, pequeño y muy bien decorado se podía oler un dulce a aroma a vainilla, característico de las galletitas que hacía Jakotsu. Rin y él se encontraban en un sofá blanco observando cierta hoja.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, Rin-chan! ¡Son todos nueves y dieses! – exclamó su vecino mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

- ¡Viste! Bankotsu-sensei está muy feliz porque en una de las materias que me destaco es en la suya – sonrió Rin señalando en la hoja, literatura.

- Ban-chan siempre me dijo que vos eras una alumna excelente – comentó Jakotsu – con estas notas es seguro que vas a entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Y no sólo a esa, si esto llegará a otros países….

- Jako-chan, eso es imposible. Acá soy una alumna excelente, pero en otros países lo dudo. En Europa el nivel académico debe ser mucho más alto.

- No sé…

- Bueno, pero eso no importa. ¡Jako-chan, te vas este fin de semana! – habló Rin con algo de tristeza y emoción.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo todo preparado – murmuró el joven.

- Deberías estar muy feliz. ¡Te vas a París, tu sueño! – exclamó Rin con sus manos alzadas.

- Estoy feliz, pero igual... cuando pienso en Ban-chan…

- Sí, te entiendo.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que la pava donde Jakotsu estaba hirviendo agua sonó. Emitió un sonido muy agudo que hizo que los dos se rieran y se distendieran nuevamente. Luego, el dúo disfruto de un té con las exquisitas galletas de Jakotsu.

Rin, al despedirse de su amigo, olvidó su planilla con las notas. Pero estaba tan eufórica por esa noticia y lo de la ida de Jakotsu que ni se percató.

El viernes llegó, y la última hora en el colegio Shikon Gakuen había terminado. Todos los alumnos fueron saliendo y entre ellos Inuyasha, Kagome y Rin.

- Keh, ese Bankotsu-sensei estaba insoportable hoy –comentó Inuyasha con sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.

- Es cierto. Te gritó como tres veces hoy – concordó Kagome mirando de reojo a su novio.

- Por ahí este triste por algo – comentó Rin con simpleza. En realidad ella sabía lo que ocurría perfectamente.

- Keh, ¿segura que no tenés una relación con el sensei? – preguntó el plateado interponiéndose en el camino de ella.

Cuando Inuyasha le preguntó aquello, ella recordó el malentendido con Sesshoumaru y sintió fuertes puntadas en el corazón. Cerró los ojos y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza para olvidarse de esos horribles recuerdos.

- Ya les dije que no. Estuve todo el tiempo con Sesshoumaru – dijo Rin firmemente.

- Inuyasha, no la molestes. Si ella dijo que está con tu hermano, es que está con tu hermano – lo reprochó Kagome.

- Medio hermano – corrigió él mirándola de reojo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno chicos, los dejos. Me voy a ver a tu HERMANO – habló Rin riéndose

- ¡Medio hermano! – gritó Inuyasha levantando una mano al ver que Rin se iba.

Kagome mientras tanto se reía también, pero lo dejó de hacer cuando su novio le lanzó una mirada poco amigable. Sin embargo, ella volvió a reír, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara.

_________

- ¿No querés salir conmigo? – preguntó Yura apoyando sus senos en la espalda de Sesshoumaru.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? En el verano también me rechazaste… ¿No me vas a dar una oportunidad? – la muchacha se apretó fuerte contra la espalda de él.

- Me vas a hacer caer. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado regando? Si no vas a comprar nada andate – señaló el plateado la puerta.

La colegiala frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta, pasó junto a Totosai y también junto a Rin con su mentón elevado y frunciendo sus labios. Volvió a darse la vuelta, con su mirada ubicó a Sesshoumaru, le sacó la lengua y dio un fuerte portazo.

Rin y Totosai se la quedaron observando parpadeando una y otra vez.

- Qué carácter - murmuró Totosai.

- Sin duda – concordó Rin asintiendo con su cabeza - ¿Qué le hiciste Sesshoumaru?

- Ella molestaba – comentó.

- Sesshoumaru, tenés un recreo – dijo Totosai.

Inmediatamente, el joven tomó de la mano a la muchacha y se dirigió al cuarto. Ella río y se dejó llevar mientras escuchaba el suspiró de Totosai.

Al llegar al cuarto de él, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y tiró contra la cama a Rin. Ella seguía riendo, pero sus risas fueron tapadas por un dulce beso por parte del plateado. El beso fue largo, hasta que quedaron los dos sin aire. Al desprenderse del labio del otro, se miraron y Sesshoumaru acarició gentilmente la mejilla colorada de Rin.

- Esa Yura quería salir conmigo – comentó Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, ya veo porque la echaste.

- Exacto, para mí no hay otra persona más que vos – habló Sesshoumaru y volvió a besarla.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban apasionadamente. Mientras que las manos de Rin se desplazaban por la espalda de Sesshoumaru, las de él se desplazaban por el cuerpo de su chica. En cierto momento metió las dos dentro de la remera de Rin sólo para que ella gimiese, cosa que excitó a Sesshoumaru y pasó de besar sus labios a su cuello.

Mientras Sesshoumaru le besaba el cuello y sus habilidosas manos se encontraban debajo de su remera, Rin sólo gemía, pero trataba de no hacerlo muy fuerte porque Totosai se encontraba allí.

El viejo tocó la puerta. Para qué habrá pensado en él, maldijo Rin.

- Sesshoumaru, se terminó el recreo, hay que volver a trabajar.

- Mierda- murmuró él levantándose apenas del cuerpo de Rin.

Frustrado, se recostó en el hueco del hombro de ella y aspiró su aroma, el aroma único de su novia.

Rin se percató que Sesshoumaru se había quedado con las ganas ya que lo sentía perfectamente entre sus piernas. Se acercó al oído de él y le dijo que ella se encargaría de eso.

- Totosai, dame cinco minutos más y salgo – pidió Sesshoumaru mientras Rin le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

________  
El día en que Jakotsu se fue, soplaba un frió viento. El otoño ya había llegado.

Cuando Rin llegó al aeropuerto, se dirigió inmediatamente al bar donde había quedado en encontrarse con su ya ex vecino. Al llegar al lugar pautado se quedó parada en el lugar ya que vio como su profesor y Jakotsu se besaban apasionadamente. Rin decidió aparecer cuando terminaran de demostrarse su amor.

- _Debe ser muy difícil para el sensei pensar que la persona que más ama en el mundo se va de su lado_– pensó Rin mientras lo miraba con una mirada triste.

Finalmente, la pareja dejó de besarse y se separó, entonces la pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Jako-chan! – gritó Rin y lo fue a abrazar.

- ¡Rin-chan! – el joven abrió sus brazos para recibir a su amiga y vecina.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, pero muchísimo! - decía la adolescente con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yo también – murmuró Jakotsu mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Estoy segura que te vas a convertir en el mejor diseñador del mundo – comentó Rin que también le limpiaba las lágrimas a él – Por cierto, no sabía que regalarte, y decidí darte un pedazo de tela de un kimono mío cuando era chiquita – ella sacó un pedazo de tela del bolso que traía consigo.

- ¡Está tela se utilizaba en el siglo XVI! ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el futuro diseñador.

- Por supuesto, ya no lo uso más, así que recorté un pedacito.

- Va a ser mi amuleto. ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba! Rin-chan, te olvidaste esto en mi casa la otra vez que viniste – Jakotsu le entregó la planilla de las notas.

- ¡Kami! ¡Menos mal que las tenías vos!

- Jako-chan, tu avión…. – avisó Bankotsu.

Jakotsu abrazó fuertemente por última vez a Rin y ella sólo pensó en lo sola que se iba a sentir las noches que saliese al pasillo y no se encontrase con él. También pensó en el rico aroma a vainilla que había por el pasillo, todo eso la haría recordarlo. Ya no más charlas hasta la medianoche, ya no más aroma a vainilla.

Bankotsu y Rin vieron como Jakotsu desaparecía entre toda la gente y finalmente, se perdió y no lo vieron más.

- Adiós – murmuró Bankotsu que sostenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Estoy segura que le va a ir bien – comentó Rin.

- Yo también. Jakotsu, es muy creativo. Bueno Mizuki, vayámonos – habló el profesor.

Rin miró una ultima vez para atrás con la esperanza de verlo, pero no estaba allí. Si ella estaba triste, ni se quería imaginar la tristeza, el sufrimiento que debería estar sintiendo Bankotsu.

_________

Jakotsu, que se encontraba volando hacia París, de un bolso pequeño que llevaba sacó una fotocopia en donde en la cabecera decía: Mizuki Rin.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Las hojas caían de los árboles. Éstas eran de un color amarillo y anaranjado y caían sobre unos adolescentes que hablaban en el patio del Shikon Gakuen en el lugar habitual donde charlaban. Uno de ellos suspiró profundamente.

- Ahh, chicas quiero que se termine ya el colegio. Estoy exhausto – dijo Inuyasha lánguidamente acostándose en las piernas de Kagome.

- Sí, eso decís ahora, pero vas a extrañarla cuando la terminemos – respondió la negriazulina acariciando el flequillo de su novio.

- Yo la verdad ya quiero terminar – comentó Rin que abrazaba sus piernas y miraba el cielo azul -. Tengo unas ganas de empezar la universidad.

- Claro, la alumna 10 – habló el plateado burlonamente.

- Inuyasha, no la molestes. No es su culpa que vos seas un bruto – dijo Kagome pellizcándole una mejilla y enseguida recibió un grito de respuesta.

Rin se río bastante ante la escena frente a ella. Sin duda Kagome e Inuyasha eran una hermosa pareja. Luego, desvió la vista de ellos, miró el cielo azul y pensó en su amado Sesshoumaru, qué feliz que era con él. Ya quería que terminase el día escolar para poder ir a verlo a él.

_________

Sesshoumaru estaba irritado. Unas muchachas fueron a comprar un par de ramos de flores y antes de irse del local le pidieron sacarse una foto con él. Qué horror que fue hacer aquello. Obviamente que salió, en la foto que tomó el celular, con su típica cara inexpresiva aunque en su interior tenía ganas de romper ese celular.

De repente, una risita lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta y allí estaba Rin con su típica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, sin embargo, también estaba algo colorada debido a que no paraba de reírse.

- ¿De qué te reís? – preguntó Sesshoumaru seriamente dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Totosai-san me comentó lo de la foto – se reía tapándose la boca - ¡Perdón, es que me pareció muy gracioso!

Sesshoumaru no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a seguir lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su novia llegase. Pero de repente, sintió una mano sobre la suya, giró y los labios de Rin se juntaron con los de él.

Sesshoumaru respondió al beso inmediatamente y lo profundizó, acercando a Rin a él con sus manos. Sin embargo, en cierto momento sintió una luz que apareció tan sólo en segundos. Es así que abrió los ojos y miró para la dirección de donde provenía aquel destello. Sus ojos se tornaron más fríos y se encontraron para su desgracia con su medio hermano con una celular en la mano y riéndose picadamente.  
- ¡Qué hermosa foto que saqué! – se reía mostrando los dientes y burlonamente.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Kagome algo enojada - ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – cuando le sacó el celular de su mano lo miró y sus ojos azul grisáceos se abrieron-. Pero en verdad salieron lindos.

- Se puede saber que hacés en el negocio – preguntó Sesshoumaru con un tono para nada amigable.

- Quería molestarte y decirte que papá quiere que reconsideres volver a su empresa y a la universidad – dijo Inuyasha mientras bostezaba.

- ¿Sos el mensajero? – preguntó el mayor de los hermanos con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Vas a ver! ¿A quién llamás mensajero? – exclamó el menor arremangándose su camisa de cuello alto y dispuesto a pegarle a Sesshoumaru.

- Ese tipo ya sabe perfectamente que yo no quiero volver a esos lugares – habló Sesshoumaru fríamente y decidió retirarse a su cuarto.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Es imposible que puedas vivir toda tu vida con lo mínimo indispensable! – gritó Inuyasha tratando de hacer a su medio hermano entrar en razón.

Rin tan sólo se quedó mirando la discusión y decidió dirigirse a donde se encontraba en se momento su novio despidiéndose de Kagome mientras ella trataba de controlar a Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo blanco que mostraba cierta suciedad. Sin duda no se comparaba al techo perfectamente pintado y mantenido de su ex casa. Pero a él no le importaba o quería creer que eso no le importaba. Él había tomado una decisión de vivir la vida contrariamente a lo que hacía el común de la sociedad.

El ruido de la puerta lo distrajo de su pensamiento.

- ¿Qué querés? – preguntó desganado.

- Estar con vos – habló Rin dulcemente y se sentó en la cama.

Sesshoumaru le hizo un lugar y ella se acostó junto a él. Los dos estaban de perfil admirándose sus rostros. Rin acercó una mano al de su novio.

- Parece que estás decido a mantenerte así toda tu vida – comentó ella acariciando una mejilla.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, creo. Mientras estés cómodo – dijo ella sonriéndole. Sin embargo en esa sonrisa había algo de tristeza ya que esa no era la vida que ella quería. Ella quería una hermosa familia, un exitoso trabajo. ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo a él?

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin que estaba sobre su cachete y la besó tiernamente y luego miró a sus ojos dulces con sus ojos fríos. ¿Cómo podía una chica como ella haberse fijado en él? Bueno, eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba es que se tenían el uno para el otro.

- Espero que en ese futuro humilde vos estés conmigo – habló él y volvió a besar su mano.

Rin no respondió. Tan sólo se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba con Sesshoumaru ya no quería pensar en el mañana, ya no quería pensar en terminar la secundaria. Deseaba que el tiempo se parase allí. Sus miradas para el futuro eran muy diferentes.

________

El fin de semana llegó y Rin miraba impacientemente su reloj.

- _¿Dónde estará?__ –_ pensaba mientras miraba para todos lados -. _Él siempre llega antes que yo…_

En eso, alguien le toca el hombro gentilmente. Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con un bello ramo de rosas. ¡Era la primera vez que él le compraba rosas!

- ¡Muchas gracias! – sonrió ella al recibir las flores.

- Vamos que sino la película va a empezar – habló Sesshoumaru mirándola con su típica expresión fría.

Rin se limitó a sonreír, tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y juntos se dirigieron al cine a disfrutar de una buena película.

- Qué película tan mala – comentó Sesshoumaru cuando salió del cine.

- La verdad… - concordó Rin -. Sin embargo me gustó la parte del beso.

- ¿El beso? ¿Cuándo ella lo besa a él y le arranca la lengua? – preguntó Sesshoumaru alzando una ceja.

- ¡No! – río Rin volviéndolo a tomar de la mano –. La parte en que vos me besaste.

Al decir aquello, la adolescente recibió otro tierno beso por parte del joven hombre.

Luego del cine, la pareja se dirigió a la casa de Rin ya que cenarían allí.

_________

Un hombre de largo cabello negro, atado a una trenza estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamó Bankotsu sorprendido.

- Tranquilo, Ban-chan. No tiene nada malo. Sólo lo hice porque me pareció que ella tendría un futuro – explicó una voz un tanto afeminada a través del teléfono.

- Pero, ella quería a ir a la Universidad de Tokio.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero Rin-chan me dijo que su sueño era convertirse en una exitosa antropóloga. Ella siempre buscó lo mejor de lo mejor. Por esa razón entró por lo menos en el último año al Shikon Gakuen, la mejor academia de todo Japón.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces, si ella busca lo mejor, es obvio que aceptará ir a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, a Cambridge – explicó Jakotsu mientras miraba la planilla de notas que había fotocopiado de la de Rin.

_________

Cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la casa de la muchacha, él la tomó en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y enseguida la tiró al sillón alargado que había en el comedor-cocina.

- ¿Lo vamos a hacer acá? – preguntó Rin mirándolo extrañada.

Él no respondió, tan sólo la besó apasionadamente. En cierto momento, cuando sus labios se separaron, Rin bajó su vista y vio que cerca de la puerta había una carta. Es así que interrumpió el momento romántico que estaban teniendo él y ella y se dirigió a buscarla emocionadamente, pensando que era una carta de su madre. Pero no lo era.

Rin rápidamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta con ojos llenos de asombro. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que a su novia le ocurría algo y es por eso que se acercó, pero al acercarse Rin bajó la carta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- Es una carta desde Cambridge… quieren que asista a su universidad – habló Rin que no sabia si saltar de la alegría o ponerse a llorar.

- Cambridge… Inglaterra – murmuró Sesshoumaru mirándola con ojos sombríos.

- Cambridge es una universidad muy prestigiosa y supera a la de Tokio en el nivel académico - explicaba Rin con la voz temblorosa.

- Pero tu sueño era ir a la de Tokio – dijo el plateado con firmeza.  
- Lo sé… lo que pasa es que jamás creí alguna vez estar a nivel de lo que quieren en Cambridge, pero ahora veo que lo estoy… - hablo la pelinegra mirando la carta nuevamente -. Mi sueño es tener la mejor educación, la mejor preparación para ser una exitosa antropóloga, hacer investigaciones.

Sesshoumaru captó enseguida todo.

- Vos querés irte a estudiar a Cambridge, ¿verdad?

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 20

- ¿Y? ¿No me vas a responder? – preguntó Sesshoumaru mirando a Rin de una manera muy fría.

- Yo… No sé.

- Vos querés irte, te conozco.

- Es que en verdad no sé.

- Vos siempre quisiste ir a la mejor secundaria, a la mejor universidad. Y la Cambridge es mejor que la de acá – hablaba Sesshoumaru clavando sus fríos ojos en los chocolates de Rin.

- Sí, y me gustaría, pero… - trató de de decir la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡Ahí lo dijiste! ¡Te querés ir! – gritó Sesshoumaru.

Rin se quedó sorprendida al ver lo descontrolado que estaba. La única vez que vio a su novio en ese estado fue aquella vez en que trató de… No era sano recordarlo.

- Hacé lo que quieras – murmuró el plateado y decidió irse, pero la muchacha lo detuvo.

- ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no dije que estaba segura! – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué no estás segura? – preguntó ganando de nuevo su tono indiferente.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Cuestionó Rin mirándolo tristemente – Vos.

Sesshoumaru se sintió un idiota y su corazón pareció partírsele cuando escuchó los sollozos de Rin. Es así que se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. Rin se separó un poco de él y buscó su boca para unirla con la suya. Ese día no hablaron más, tan sólo disfrutaron de su compañía en silencio, pero las cosas ya no serían como antes.

________

Un frío viento traspasaba a todos los alumnos que salían del Shikon Gakuen. Todos con sus sacos, guantes y bufandas puestas. El invierno se acercaba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya falta poco para año nuevo! – exclamó Inuyasha.

- Es verdad, ¿y con quién lo vas a pasar? – preguntó Kagome yéndolo a agarrar del brazo.

- ¡obviamente que con vos! – sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Sos tan lindo cuando hacés eso – comentó ella devolviéndole el pequeño beso.

- Gracias – dijo el plateado y cuando pensaba darle otro, pero más profundo beso, apreció Rin - ¡Oi, Rin! ¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela? – preguntó con intriga el muchacho.

- No me sentía con ganas de venir – respondió con una voz débil. Su rostro estaba extraño, como si tratase de esconder algo.

- ¿Rin, qué te pasa? – preguntó Kagome yendo al lado de su amiga.

Rin les mostró la carta que le había llegado hacía dos días a su casa. Cuando la pareja la vio se quedó completamente sorprendida y comenzaron a felicitar a la chica de ojos chocolate, pero enseguida entendieron que eso era lo que le causaba tristeza. Sin embargó, no entendían el por qué.

Rin les explicó todo lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru e inmediatamente Inuyasha dijo que hablaría con él, pero la chica explicó que era un problema que deberían resolver ellos dos. Kagome trató de reanimarla diciéndole que si ella decidía irse, le haría una bella fiesta de despedida.

- Muchas gracias, pero la verdad, no sé si irme – habló en voz baja Rin.

- Esta bien. Pero cuando lo decidas, pensa en vos. Yo sé que amás mucho a Sesshoumaru, pero si no llegás a aceptar, hacelo porque eso era lo que querías vos, no otra persona – se expresó Kagome seriamente.

- Keh, ese estúpido no entiendo nada.

- Inuyasha…

- Sólo digo la verdad – dijo el plateado girando su cabeza para otro lado como ofendido.

Rin comenzó a reírse. Inuyasha y Kagome siempre la hacían reír con sus discusiones, sus gritos. Eran sumamente adorables. Si se iba a los extrañaría muchísimo. Ella sabía que no eran sus mejores amigos, pero por lo menos podía confiar en ellos y ellos en Rin. Ella no sabía si se llegaba a ir si alguna vez volvería a Japón y los volvería a ver, pero de lo que estaba segura es que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban destinados a estar juntos. Eran el uno para el otro. No sabía el por qué, simplemente lo sentía así.

Pero, la pregunta que Rin se hacía siempre era… ¿Sesshoumaru y ella, tendrían el mismo destino? Una puntada en el corazón le apareció, pero en vez de largarse a llorar, siguió riéndose y abrazó a Kagome y a Inuyasha muy fuerte. Ellos le respondieron el abrazo.

__________

Sesshoumaru estaba regando unas plantas cuando el anciano cerraba el negocio. El joven no entendió la razón por la que lo cerraba tan temprano. Lo miró con sus ojos naturalmente fríos y como por arte de magia el anciano entendió la pregunta.

- Creo que es mejor que descanses un poco. Te ves mal, toda la semana estuviste mal – habló Totosai mirándolo con sus dos grandes ojos - ¿Tuviste un mal fin de semana?

- Qué te importa – contestó sin emoción y se retiró a su cuarto.  
- Sí, tuvo un mal fin de semana – murmuró el viejo mientras veía como Sesshoumaru cerraba la puerta de su vivienda.

Sesshoumaru se encerró en el cuarto, se tiró en la cama boca abajo y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Rin y se sentía un tonto, un tonto enamorado, totalmente enamorado. Se preguntaba por qué la tuvo que haber conocido.

- _Nuevamente, alguien a quien amo se me va. Soy tan idiota__ –_ pensaba Sesshoumaru aún con el rostro hundido.

Repentinamente se dio vuelta y sus ojos vieron el techo mal mantenido. Luego los cerró y trató de sentir la presencia de Rin. Él la sentía en ese cuarto. Cuántas veces fue para que le hablara de flores, de jardines, de bosques. Cuántas veces fue para que él le hiciera el amor. El aura de Rin estaba constantemente presente en esa habitación. Sesshoumaru entendió que con eso solo se quedaría, con el aura de Rin, con el aura fantasmal de la mujer a la que más amó.

Durante toda esa semana no se vieron un día. Rin fue a visitarlo, pero él muy indiferentemente le dijo que quería estar sólo. De alguna manera ella se lo tomó mal y no fue en todo lo que restó de la semana a la florería.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama y su rostro mostraba determinación. Si Rin se iba, entonces él lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, para poder tener los más preciosos recuerdos. Pero quizás, si había esperanza ella no se iría.

- _¿Seré egoísta al querer que ella se quede conmigo?_ – se preguntaba mientras se dirigía la puerta. Al abrirla, su rostro se estremeció bastante. Allí estaba Rin

- Eeto, vine a hablarte – habló suavemente.

- Pasa – dijo él y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Vine acá porque creo que vos tenés que ser la primera persona que tiene que saber mi decisión – habló ella firmemente.

Sesshoumaru asintió.

Rin se sentó en la cama y con la mano, pegándole al colchón suavemente y sonriendo, le hizo una señal a su novio para que se sentase con ella. Asó lo hizo él. Entonces, ella sacó de su cartera la famosa muñequita y le pidió a Sesshoumaru que le diera el de él. Cuando los tuvo a los dos, ella los junto e hizo que los muñequitos se dieran un largo beso. Luego los separó lentamente e hizo que cada uno se fuera por un lado. Cuando terminó la pequeña función miró a Sesshoumaru. Los ojos de Rin estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru, pasó de serio a triste. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Esos ojos fríos reflejaban el dolor que sentía porque la mujer que amaba había tomado una decisión y en esa decisión él no se podía ver. Quiso hablar, pero se encontró en imposibilidad de hacerlo. Tan sólo se acercó a Rin y la abrazó muy fuete. Luego, hizo que ella lo mirase a él y le dio un dulce y tierno beso.

- ¿En cuánto tiempo? – preguntó.

- Dos días – respondió ella hundida en el pecho de él.

- Ni siquiera para navidad te quedas.

- Perdón…

- Esta bien – murmuró él y la volvió a besar.

- Sesshoumaru….

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero que me hagas el amor una vez más… - dijo entre sollozos Rin.

Sesshoumaru la miró con ternura y sonrió, sonrió dulcemente. Rin lo miró atentamente y también se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos se unieron en un hermoso beso.

Sus lenguas estaban en un excitante duelo mientras las manos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Rin. Las manos de ella también se encontraban en constante movimiento por la espalda de plateado. Debido al calor que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando, se desnudaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sesshoumaru tapó con su corpulento cuerpo al delgado, pero no en exceso de Rin. Sus manos se dirigieron a los senos y recibió un gemido por parte de la pelinegra. Con las yemas comenzó a apretar los pezones estimulándolos y finalmente éstos se endurecieron. Luego, bajó hasta ellos y se introdujo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo recibiendo otro gemido de Rin.

Las manos de Rin estaban en la cabeza de Sesshoumaru jugando con su larga cabellera mientras su cuerpo se movía debido al placer que le estaba brindando el plateado. A causa de los movimientos de la muchacha, el miembro de Sesshoumaru se endureció. Pero él iba a resistir lo más posible ya que esa noche sería única y debía durar mucho.

Sesshoumaru decidió dejar los ya colorados senos de Rin y llevó sensualmente la lengua desde el vientre hasta las entrepiernas de Rin. Al llegar allí lamió el interior de los muslos mientras sus manos apretaban los senos. Luego dirigió su nariz hasta la excitada intimidad de la muchacha. El plateado comenzó a subir y bajar por la intimidad aspirando el peculiar olor que salía de allí.

El sexo de Rin ya estaba húmedo y es por eso que Sesshoumaru no pudo resistir la tentación y pasó su lengua por allí. Rin se estremeció. Volvió a pasarla y buscó su sensible botón con el cual comenzó a juguetear. Lo mordisqueaba y succionaba haciendo que la pelinegra moviera con locura sus caderas, es por eso que él tuvo que poner las manos en los muslo de Rin para sostenerla

Finalmente, Sesshoumaru sentía que moriría si no estaba dentro de Rin, es así que se acomodó entre sus piernas y miró dulcemente a Rin quien se encontraba totalmente agitada por el placer oral que él le había brindado. El plateado la besó y se introdujo en ella. Eran uno solo.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Rin. Las orbitas de cada uno mostraban el gran placer que sentían. El plateado que se movía de adentro a afuera una y otra vez sentía que estaba en el cielo. Su miembro estaba aprisionado dentro de la intimidad de ella y el calor que emanaba hacía que Sesshoumaru gimiera. Los movimientos del plateado comenzaron a ser más rápidos y la respiración de los dos comenzó a agitarse cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente Rin bañó con sus jugos el excitado miembro de Sesshoumaru. Por esa razón, el plateado comenzó a embestir a la muchacha mucho más rápido hasta llegar a su clímax.

Sus lenguas estaban en un excitante duelo mientras las manos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Rin. Las manos de ella también se encontraban en constante movimiento por la espalda de plateado. Debido al calor que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando, se desnudaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sesshoumaru tapó con su corpulento cuerpo al delgado, pero no en exceso de Rin. Sus manos se dirigieron a los senos y recibió un gemido por parte de la pelinegra. Con las yemas comenzó a apretar los pezones estimulándolos y finalmente éstos se endurecieron. Luego, bajó hasta ellos y se introdujo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a saborearlo recibiendo otro gemido de Rin.

Las manos de Rin estaban en la cabeza de Sesshoumaru jugando con su larga cabellera mientras su cuerpo se movía debido al placer que le estaba brindando el plateado. A causa de los movimientos de la muchacha, el miembro de Sesshoumaru se endureció. Pero él iba a resistir lo más posible ya que esa noche sería única y debía durar mucho.

Sesshoumaru decidió dejar los ya colorados senos de Rin y llevó sensualmente la lengua desde el vientre hasta las entrepiernas de Rin. Al llegar allí lamió el interior de los muslos mientras sus manos apretaban los senos. Luego dirigió su nariz hasta la excitada intimidad de la muchacha. El plateado comenzó a subir y bajar por la intimidad aspirando el peculiar olor que salía de allí.

El sexo de Rin ya estaba húmedo y es por eso que Sesshoumaru no pudo resistir la tentación y pasó su lengua por allí. Rin se estremeció. Volvió a pasarla y buscó su sensible botón con el cual comenzó a juguetear. Lo mordisqueaba y succionaba haciendo que la pelinegra moviera con locura sus caderas, es por eso que él tuvo que poner las manos en los muslo de Rin para sostenerla

Finalmente, Sesshoumaru sentía que moriría si no estaba dentro de Rin, es así que se acomodó entre sus piernas y miró dulcemente a Rin quien se encontraba totalmente agitada por el placer oral que él le había brindado. El plateado la besó y se introdujo en ella. Eran uno solo.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Rin. Las orbitas de cada uno mostraban el gran placer que sentían. El plateado que se movía de adentro a afuera una y otra vez sentía que estaba en el cielo. Su miembro estaba aprisionado dentro de la intimidad de ella y el calor que emanaba hacía que Sesshoumaru gimiera. Los movimientos del plateado comenzaron a ser más rápidos y la respiración de los dos comenzó a agitarse cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente Rin bañó con sus jugos el excitado miembro de Sesshoumaru. Por esa razón, el plateado comenzó a embestir a la muchacha mucho más rápido hasta llegar a su clímax.

Ese día durante toda la tarde y noche ellos estuvieron haciendo el amor. Cuando sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más se durmieron envueltos en un cálido abrazo. Lágrimas recorrían por el rostro de Rin, y aunque ella no se diese cuenta, también por el de Sesshoumaru.

_________

El día en el que Rin se iría a Cambridge llegó. La nieve caía lentamente a las calles blancas de Tokio. Faltaban días para que llegase el invierno, sin embargo el clima ya era uno de esa estación.

Rin miraba por última vez la gran ciudad de Tokio mientras su taxi la dirigía hasta el aeropuerto de Narita. Suspiró y trató de contenerse las lágrimas que querían caer.

- Sesshoumaru – murmuró y una pequeña lágrima le cayó por una mejilla.

Arribó al aeropuerto y con su valija se dirigió al interior de éste. Hizo todos los trámites que había que hacer y lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que anunciaran su vuelo. Rin se fijó en su reloj. Sesshoumaru no llegaba.

- _Sí sigue así yo ya me voy a haber ido_ – pensó algo inquieta.

La muchacha decidió ir a tomar algo a una cafetería dentro del gran establecimiento. Hacía bastante que tomaba un café sola. En los último meses lo había echo con Sesshoumaru. Y como por arte de magia, al pensar en aquel hombre, finalmente apareció.

- Rin – habló con su típico tono frío.

- ¡Sessoumaru! – exclamó poniéndose de pie y yéndolo a abrazar - ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! – dijo refregando su mejilla en el pecho muy abrigado de el joven

- Qué tonta – contestó el y le dio un tierno beso en la boca - ¿Cómo no iba a venir a despedir al amor de mi vida?

Rin se quedó fascinada con las palabras que habían salido de los finos labios del Sesshoumaru. Ella se quedó contemplando su mirada ambarina, mientras que él su mirada chocolate. Los ojos de Rin estaban vidriosos, ella quería llorar, es así que el joven la abrazó fuertemente y la muchacha rompió en llanto.

Una voz de mujer salió por los parlantes anunciando el vuelo que saldría para Inglaterra, ese era el vuelo de Rin. Sessoumaru se separó apenas de ella, levantó el mentón de la joven y le dio un beso. Rin pasó sus brazos por el cuello del plateado para acercarlo más a ella y así profundizar el beso. La ternura, el amor que había en ese beso era indescriptible. Ninguno de los dos quería que acabase, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y Rin comenzó a retroceder, lentamente comenzó a alejarse de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru deseaba que Rin en ese preciso momento se echara para atrás y se quedara con él. Pero no lo hizo. Finalmente se perdió entre toda la gente. Otra lágrima cayó por el rostro de Sesshoumaru

_Cuando se fue, supe que ella fue a la mujer que más amé en toda mi vida y aún la sigo amando como en aquellos días…_

_Él fue mi primer amor y pensé que jamás me separaría de él, pero finalmente ocurrió. Sin embargo, por esas cosas de la vida…_


	22. Chapter 21

**¡MILENIOS SIN VERNOS! Bueno, después de mi am…. "temporada súper-ultra-mega depresiva" ya regresé. :D am bueno, como sea, AL GRANO.**

**Si no mal recuerdo alguien me pidió que cambiara el lenguaje porque está en argentino pero no creo poder, tengo otros fics que son mi prioridad por ahora. **

**Sé que como todo aquí, podemos darle nuestro "sazón", pero creo que cambiar algo de este fic sería trágico. Además, espero que les guste estos dos últimos capítulos el final y el epílogo esos son productos de mi imaginación; y espero que vaya de acuerdo con el fic original. **

**Y gracias a tod s por leer.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

FIN

-Buenas noches, Mizuki.

Sesshomaru arropó al infante de ocho años. Recordar el peor error de su vida. Haber dejado ir a la mujer de su vida, a la dueña de su corazón. Todos estos años (once años para ser exactos) se condenó a vagar solo; lamentándose por no quedarse con ella.

Pero bueno, Mizuki fue su bendición.

Cuando cumplió los 24, el ambarino recibió una carta de su padre pidiéndole regresar a la universidad; en esta ocasión podría irse a Cambridge.

El no aceptó; se excusó diciéndole que Totosai necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca.

Y no se equivocó. Totosai no tardaría en enfermarse; y su hija, que recién acababa de llegar, Setzuna, estaba embarazada de dos meses. Para el anciano ya no había esperanzas: su cáncer era terminal. Y por más que él trabajara como loco en mil y un trabajos junto con Setzuna (a pesar de los intentos de Sesshomaru porque no lo hiciera), no podían pagar la única opción que les dieron: una operación.

-Setzuna y tú, Sesshomaru, se harán cargo de esta tienda, por favor.

-Tenlo por seguro, Totosai.

En seis meses Totosai murió.

En ese momento fue difícil; pagar muchas deudas que el viejo nunca le dijo a Sesshomaru fueron un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero con su inteligencia en los negocios, salvaron la florería.

Y Setzuna, con ocho meses de embarazo, estaba totalmente deprimida.

-Soy una vergüenza. Vine sólo para verlo morir y decir que por un revolcón y un condón defectuoso quedé embarazada-decía entre lágrimas.

-Al menos estuviste con él hasta el final.

-Sesshomaru, no tienes por qué estar aquí. Podrías regresar con tu padre…

-¿Y pedirle perdón con la cola entre las patas?-interrumpió-. No lo creo. No volveré a negar mis sueños.

-Pero al menos podrías volverla a ver.

Ese comentario fue un empujón a la daga que tenía en el corazón. Se concentró tanto en Totosai que se olvidó de Rin. Ese dolor seguía ahí; como si nunca hubieran pasado los días. Recordando que su maldita cobardía no le dejó detener a su mujer. Pero lo hizo para hacerla feliz; ella quería irse. Y él la quería hacer feliz.

-Eso tiene que morir en el pasado-dijo volviendo en sí.

-Hay amores que nunca se olvidan, Sesshomaru. Por más que lo intentemos.

-¿Lo dices por el padre de tu bebé?

-Así es Sesshomaru. No he podido olvidarlo.

-¿Pero si te…?

-Eso le dije a papá para que no se enfadara-reconoció-. Él estaba comprometido por conveniencia. No podíamos contra eso. Por eso regresé. Además, Kitzuke quería casarse conmigo-sonrió.

-Ya veo.

-Yo confío en que la volverás a ver. Y créeme, será así.

-Que Kami te escuche.

Dos meses más tarde, Setzuna dio a luz a una niña, a la que llamó Mizuki. Sin embargo, no todo fue color de rosa: Setzuna murió al día siguiente porque su cuerpo no puso recuperarse después del parto.

-Sesshomaru-decía en agonía-. Cuida de la niña, por favor, te lo pido.

-Pero tú sabes que no puedo conmigo mismo, ¿cómo podré hacerlo con una niña?

-Ella aliviará tu dolor, Sesshomaru. Ella será la razón suficiente para que no le des fin a tu vida.

-Pero…

-Hazlo-suspiró.

Poco después de morir Setzuna, no hubieron muchos problemas; todo fue normal. Con los ingresos de la florería se conformaba Sesshomaru; le alcanzaba, y hasta le sobraba para solventarse. Pero con la niña no sería suficiente.

-Deberías regresar con papá-le aconsejó Inuyasha-. No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por la niña. Totosai y Setzuna querían lo mejor para Mizuki. Y si ella te dejó la custodia en su totalidad, era por algo.

Y así lo hizo. Le pidió a su padre trabajar, haciendo lo que fuera, para mantener a la niña. Aunque omitió lo de Mizuki, su padre aceptó. Aunque InuTaishio no tardaría en darse cuenta. Y en vez de dejarlo trabajar como un simple conserje, lo puso al frente de la compañía.

Y a pesar de no hacer terminado la universidad, manejó la compañía como un profesional. Y ahora es un profesional de los negocios con 33 años de edad y una hija.

Pero a pesar de eso "ella" aún faltaba.

Miró a Mizuki por un momento mientras dormía. Por amor de Kami, tenía parecido con Rin. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello… podrían ser madre e hija. Se emocionó al imaginar el momento. Rin con su sonrisa habitual y Mizuki con su risa; y él, abrazándolas… era la imagen perfecta.

Sonrió con cierta melancolía mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de huéspedes para dejar a la niña soñando tranquila. Y dejarlo a el llorar su dolor junto con sus demonios. La extrañaba. La NECESITABA.

Pero no podía regresar al pasado, por más que lo intentara.

Se cambió la ropa por el pijama. Se acostó en la cama. La más vacía de todas. La más fría de todas.

Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero para compartir con ellas una cama de hotel, debían tener parecido con Rin. Así la culpa no lo mataba tanto por acostarse con otra mujer que no fuera Rin.

Y además, Mizuki lo hacía olvidar su soledad; una niña tan inteligente como ella lo hacía feliz; aunque en el fondo se moría por volver a ver a Rin.

Con esos agridulces pensamientos, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Se quedó sumida en sus recuerdos. Aquellos dulces pero dolorosos recuerdos…

-Sesshomaru…

Con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la habitación. Se metió en su cuarto y se acostó, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Once años, once malditos, dolorosos y tristes años sin él, el amor de su vida.

Luego de llegar a Cambridge, Rin no lo disfrutó. Se ahogaba, lo extrañaba con locura. Todas las noches despertaba llorando, a causa de sus recuerdos. Como le hacía el amor, como la besaba… ansiaba con exagerada locura volver con él. Varias veces intentó regresar, pero no podía. El hizo el esfuerzo por que ella hiciera sus sueños realidad, y regresar de la nada… sería algo hipócrita, pero sobre todo cobarde.

Con ese mismo dolor logró graduarse en botánica; y así conoció a Ayame. Estaba tan concentrada en su dolor que no socializaba; ahí fue cuando Ayame fue la primera en acercarse, y al conocer su dolor, la apoyo.

-Etto… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-pregunto una chica de cabello dorado.

-Sí, claro.

Con esa simple conversación, empezó una gran amistad.

-Am… Rin… no es que quiera ser chismosa, pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Está bien.

-El chico más guapo de Cambridge te pidió ser su novia, ¡y lo rechazaste! ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Acaso tienes novio en Japón?

-Tengo… tuve…

-¿Y aún no lo olvidas? Era la mejor oportunidad de olvidarte de él.

-No es eso. Sesshomaru siempre fue un gran hombre… y nuestro amor terminó cuando vine aquí.

-¿No te apoyo?

-Claro que lo hizo. Sólo que… ya nunca lo volveré a ver-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Ya Rin… perdón no quise…

-No te preocupes, lo tendré que superar.

-Que Kami te escuche.

Y con una superación casi deficiente escribió su primer libro.

Poco después, Ayame se casó y tuvo a Akade, pero justo por ese tiempo su marido murió en un accidente de auto. Tony era un gran amigo, el mejor de ella.

-Rin-le dijo Tony-. El amor que sientes por Sesshomaru es de verdad.

-¿Por qué lo dices en este momento Tony?

-Porque tu dolor lo sufrirá Ayame.

Y con esas últimas palabras se despidió.

Recordar todo eso le hizo un nudo en la gargarnta.

Y hasta no poder más de las lágrimas se durmió.

**Am… bueno lo reconozco les dejaré un poco picados (si es que lo acabo de lograr), pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
